Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias
by Patricia Granger
Summary: Lilian Evans e Tiago Potter vão descobrir "Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias",nesta comédia romântica.
1. Lily Evans

Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias  
  
Sinopse: Enquanto Lílian Evans, colunista da badalada revista feminina de Hogwarts "Teen Witch" concorda em escrever sobre o que leva um homem a cair fora de uma relação em exatamente 10 dias, Tiago Potter, um disputado solteirão de Hogwarts aposta que consegue fazer qualquer mulher cair de paixão por ele... também em 10 dias. Os destinos dos dois se cruzam e a partir daí, só lendo para saber.  
  
Nota da Autora: Essa fic é baseada no filme: "Como perder um homem em 10 dias", com Kate Hudson e Matthew McConaughey. Uma comédia romântica, que na minha opinião, vale a pena conferir. Os protagonistas são Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter, ambos no sétimo ano de Hogwarts. É só isso. Boa leitura!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Lílian Evans  
  
Lílian era uma garota de dezessete anos, alta e magra, cabelos ruivos lisos, lindos olhos verdes e um belo corpo. Era uma bruxa, descobrira isso há sete anos atrás por meio da carta de Hogwarts, uma escola de Magia e Bruxaria na qual ela cursaria seu sétimo ano.  
Em seu primeiro ano, ela conheceu suas duas melhores amigas: Kate Carter e Michelle Summers, Mik para os mais íntimos. Kate era loira com os cabelos cacheados, olhos azuis e um pouco mais baixa que Lílian. Já Mik tinha cabelos castanhos claros ondulados e olhos da mesma cor, era da mesma estatura de Lily. Quanto à personalidade, pode-se dizer que Lily era a mais inteligente do grupo, Kate a mais inquieta e Mik ficava com o papel da mais alegre, vivia sempre de bom humor.  
Neste ano, Lily poderia optar por fazer um curso em Hogwarts sobre qual profissão seguir. Entre os muitos cursos oferecidos, ela preferiu fazer o de Jornalismo, pois pretendia se tornar uma repórter de carreira. E achava que isso serviria para ela aprender alguma coisa.  
  
- Lily? Filha, acorda! - sua mãe se encontrava sentada na cama dela lhe chamando.  
  
- Mas está cedo, me deixa dormir mais um pouco. - escondia o rosto no travesseiro, tentando fugir da claridade que a cortina aberta proporcionava em um dia com o sol brilhando.  
  
- Já são nove horas, querida, se não se arrumar logo, vai perder o trem e tenho certeza que isso é a última coisa que você quer que aconteça.  
  
Ouvindo as palavras de sua mãe, Lily levantou da cama e disse para ela esperar no andar de baixo enquanto se arrumava. Foi até o banheiro, escovou os dentes e tomou seu banho. Vestiu umas roupas trouxas (uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta), conferiu se a mala estava com tudo dentro ou se faltava alguma coisa. Deu uma última olhada em seu quarto e pegou sua coruja Atenas, indo então para o encontro de sua mãe e de seu pai que estavam no jardim, ao lado do carro. Chegando na Estação King's Cross, despediu-se de seus pais, ouvindo como sempre, recomendações do tipo: estude bastante, não se meta em encrencas, se divirta, nos mande cartas, etc. Atravessou a plataforma nove e meia, vendo assim a grande locomotiva vermelha "Expresso de Hogwarts".  
  
Carregando suas malas e a gaiola de Atenas, foi caminhando até a quinta cabine do lado direito onde ela sempre viajava com suas amigas. Pelo caminho, algumas pessoas a cumprimentavam e vice-e-versa. Por fim, abriu a porta da cabine e lá estavam Kate e Mik.  
  
- Lily! - as duas correram para abraçá-la. - Que saudades.  
  
- Também fiquei com saudades, garotas.  
  
Todas se sentaram nos bancos e então Kate perguntou:  
  
- Como foram suas férias, Lily?  
  
- O de sempre. Petúnia não perdeu a oportunidade de me irritar. E agora que ela está com aquele namorado, o Dursley, tenho dois no meu pé. Mas valeu a pena, vi meu pai e minha mãe. E as suas férias?  
  
Mik foi a primeira a responder:  
  
- Maravilhosas! Lembram que eu tinha falado que talvez iria para a Grécia? - as outras duas acenaram positivamente com a cabeça. - Eu fui. As mágicas e os feiticeiros da Grécia Antiga são fascinantes, sem contar uns bruxinhos jovens lindos que tem por lá.  
  
- Tinha que ter garoto nessa história, né Mik? - Lily ria.  
  
- Vai me dizer que não conheceu nenhum gatinho nessas férias?  
  
- Vou. O único menino que conheci nessas férias foi o Dursley, e acho que ele não se encaixa nos padrões de um gatinho, tá mais para um porquinho.  
  
Elas caíram na risada com o comentário da amiga e depois Kate contou sobre as suas férias.  
  
- Eu passei as férias na casa da minha mãe, não foi muito interessante, mas também não posso dizer que foi entediante. Mas, mudando de assunto, já decidiram que curso vão fazer?  
  
- Jornalismo. - as três responderam ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- É, até no trabalho vão ter que nos agüentar juntas. - Mik comentou.  
  
- Coitados, o que eles fizeram para merecer isso? - Lílian disse entre risos e assim foi até o final da viajem.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Desembarcaram do Expresso ao final da viagem e na entrada de Hogwarts, à beira do lago, estava um homem anormalmente grande, com cabelos pretos compridos, dizendo para os alunos do primeiro ano o acompanharem. Aquele era Rúbeo Hagrid, o guarda-caças da escola, com quem as três garotas foram falar assim que o viram.  
  
- Hagrid! - os quatro se abraçavam - Como está passando?  
  
- Estava muito bem e agora que vocês chegaram posso dizer que o meu humor melhorou.  
  
- Ah, Hagrid. Você está me deixando encabulada. - Mik sorriu.  
  
- E vocês, como estão?  
  
- Melhor impossível. Que pena que é o nosso último ano. Vou sentir muitas saudades suas, sabia? - o trio o abraçou mais forte.  
  
- Mas nós continuaremos nos vendo, não se preocupem. Podem me visitar quando quiserem.  
  
- Certo. Agora temos que ir antes que as carruagens fiquem cheias. Nos vemos depois, tchau. - despediram-se de Hagrid e foram até as carruagens.  
  
Mik achou uma vazia, que pouco depois elas ocuparam.  
  
- Mik, já tem uma idéia de quem será a próxima vítima?  
  
- Tenho que ver. Ano passado foi muito ruim, lembram? Eu saí com o Joshua Brown da Corvinal e depois ele me deu o fora. Demorei um século para esquecer aquilo, mas como a vida continua, acho que vou sair com o Andrew Hunter da Lufa-lufa. Ele parece ser um cara legal, e quanto a vocês?  
  
- Meus olhos azuis ainda não detectaram nada, mas ainda temos o ano todo pela frente. E você Lily?  
  
Ela revirou os olhos, focalizando-os em uma falha qualquer na pintura da carruagem. Sempre perguntavam isso pra ela e a resposta era sempre a mesma. Não tinha tempo para essas coisas, talvez só um pouquinho, mas acontece que todos os garotos de Hogwarts mostravam que não valiam a pena. Não conseguia acreditar como Mik podia sair com alguém depois de tantos desencontros amorosos que teve com seus namorados todos esses anos. Admirava Mik por seu bom humor rotineiro, mesmo que estivesse chorando, as piadas e as brincadeiras saiam de sua boca automaticamente. Kate era um pouco mais reservada do que Mik, só que mesmo assim, ganhava de longe no número de encontros que já tivera. Lílian lembrava-se que já tivera poucos encontros, uns dois, achava. Não tinham dado certo para variar.  
  
- Enh? Não vai responder? - Mik abanou a mão em frente aos olhos da amiga, tentando fazê-la voltar a Terra.  
  
- Ahn? Quê? O que disse? - seus pensamentos sumiram de sua mente.  
  
- Oras, Lily. Perguntamos se está de olho em alguém!  
  
- A resposta de sempre para a pergunta de sempre.  
  
Kate e Mik se olharam, se perguntando se sua amiga não iria mudar nesse aspecto, apesar de não dizerem nada.  
  
A carruagem parou e o trio desceu conversando sobre assuntos banais enquanto caminhavam para o Salão Principal, encontrando três lugares próximos na mesa da Grifinória. O diretor Dumbledore, que já tinha seus cabelos brancos, falou com os alunos, após verificar que todos já achavam seus lugares:  
  
- Que se inicie a Seleção! - a professora de Transfiguração chegou ao salão com uma fila de alunos e alunas do primeiro ano atrás dela, nas mãos se encontrava o Chapéu Seletor, que foi posto em cima de um banquinho. O mesmo iniciou sua canção e após terminá-la a professora foi chamando os alunos, um a um para serem selecionados entre as casas: Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal ou Lufa-lufa.  
  
O último aluno a ser selecionado foi Zoom, Bradley que foi para a Corvinal.O diretor bateu palmas e o jantar foi servido.  
  
- A comida estava ótima! - Mik comentou.  
  
- Realmente eu concordo. - Kate se pronunciou.  
  
- É. Agora vamos dormir, estou exausta.  
  
Logo depois que Lily falou, as três foram para o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano da Grifinória que dividiam com mais algumas garotas.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Nota da Autora: É minha primeira fic Tiago/Lílian e queria saber o que estão achando. Qualquer coisa, meu e-mail é: patriciagranger@hotmail.com. O próximo capítulo vem semana que vem.  
  
Abraços;  
  
Patricia Granger. 


	2. Teen Witch

Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Teen Witch  
  
Lily havia dormido bem, um sono sem sonhos. Acordara às sete horas da manhã daquele dia. O mesmo não se pode dizer de suas amigas, que acordaram mais cedo do que ela, por incrível que pareça. Tanto que ela foi acordada pelos gritos de felicidade das duas:  
  
- Primeiro dia de aula! Primeiro dia de aula! - era Mik com seu bom humor rotineiro.  
  
Após tentar ignorar os gritos e a claridade (o que não chegou nem perto de conseguir), abriu os olhos e foi tomar seu banho, logo depois indo em companhia das meninas para o Salão Principal, onde um delicioso café da manhã as esperava.  
  
- Qual é a primeira aula de hoje, hein Kate? - Mik pegava alguns biscoitos.  
  
- Jornalismo. - disse consultando o horário de aula. - Quem será a professora?  
  
- Acho que é a... a... Anita Blake. Dizem por aí que ela é muito... - Lily respondia.  
  
- Muito...? - as duas não sabiam o motivo da menina não ter continuado a frase, até olharem para trás e verem a própria Anita Blake, professora de Jornalismo, parada atrás delas.  
  
- Legal. - finalizou Lily.  
  
- Então garotas, virão à minha aula hoje? - o trio acenou positivamente - Ótimo, não se atrasem. - e saiu de vista.  
  
- Legal? É isso que ia dizer?  
  
- Era. Só que ela é.. Digamos que.. Um pouquinho mais exigente que o normal, só isso. - respondeu pegando suas coisas.  
  
- Mais exigente?! Não é possível! Onde Hogwarts vai parar desse jeito? - Mik e suas piadinhas.  
  
- Não sei não Mik. Mas acho que a escola não sai do lugar. - Kate entrou na dela.  
  
Lílian sorriu, o que durou pouco tempo, pois na sua frente se encontrava o garoto mais arrogante, popular e idiota (em sua opinião) de toda a escola: Tiago Potter.  
  
- E aí, Evans? Já decidiu quando vai sair comigo? - disse ele sorrindo irresistivelmente.  
  
A garota fechou a cara e o ignorou.  
  
- Qual é, Evans? Uma chance dessas e você quer desperdiçar?  
  
Ela continuava o ignorando.  
  
- Se mudar de idéia, já sabe onde me encontrar. - Potter saiu de perto.  
  
As três saíram da mesa e foram caminhando para a sala de Jornalismo. Entraram na sala, que tinha mesas individuais e posicionadas em um semicírculo, o piso e a parede eram brancos, a mesa da Professora Blake ficava em frente ao semicírculo de mesas estudantis juntamente com o quadro- negro e algumas fotografias de jornalistas famosos: Robert Hill, Lucy Wolf, entre outros.  
  
- Bom dia, alunos. Sentem-se. - Blake falou aos alunos recém-chegados.  
  
Kate, Mik e Lily sentaram-se igualmente aos outros alunos. Blake fez um movimento com a varinha e disse "Aparecium". Uma capa de revista apareceu no quadro.  
  
- O que é isso, Professora Blake? - uma menina perguntou.  
  
- Essa é a revista Teen Witch. Todos os alunos que fizerem parte de minhas aulas participarão da edição dessa revista. É o trabalho prático, escrito e as provas de vocês. Se fizerem as matérias ou colunas corretamente, conseguirão o diploma de Jornalismo.  
  
Lily olhou mais atentamente a capa da revista e viu que uma celebridade do mundo bruxo se encontrava na capa: Courtney Spitt, modelo.  
  
- Essa revista que estão vendo é a última edição do ano passado. Era uma ótima turma e espero que vocês sejam melhores. Já devem ter visto a revista Teen Witch circulando por aí ou quem sabe até comprado. - os alunos olharam- na surpresos - Isso mesmo que ouviram, a revista está a venda, ou seja, o que escreverem estará aberto ao público, por isso é bom caprichar no conteúdo, senão será uma humilhação total, além de não conseguirem o diploma.  
  
Agora, Mik e Kate entendiam o que a amiga quis dizer com "um pouquinho mais exigente". Anita pegou um papel e retornou a falar:  
  
- Vamos ao que interessa: cada um ficará encarregado de um assunto. Summers cuidará da seção de "Saúde", Carter ficará com "Moda", Wood com "Maquiagem", Fox com "Fofocas", Chang com a seção "Os mais bonitos", Evans será a nossa garota da coluna "Como fazer...".  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
- Garota da coluna "Como fazer..."? Eu me mato de tanto estudar para ser a garota "Como fazer...?" - Lily não acreditava na sua "sorte".  
  
- Lily, fica calma. Relaxa. Podia ser pior, né? - Mik tentava acalmar a amiga.  
  
- Eu queria escrever sobre coisas importantes! Política, Meio Ambiente, coisas que me interessassem, não sobre futilidades. - escondeu a cabeça em meio aos travesseiros.  
  
- Vai ser uma experiência a mais no seu currículo, vale a pena. - Kate tentava animá-la.  
  
- Tem razão. Vou tirar o maior proveito disso. - levantou-se decidida - Vou ser a melhor jornalista que Blake já viu. Aí quem sabe, ela me deixa escrever sobre coisas úteis.  
  
- É assim que se fala!  
  
As três deitaram em suas camas e adormeceram.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
N/A: E então?O que acharam do segundo cap?Espero saber através das reviews,hehe.E não percam o próximo cap: "Tiago Potter".  
Bjus;  
Patricia. 


	3. Tiago Potter

Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Tiago Potter  
  
O garoto de cabelos pretos e rebeldes, olhos castanhos esverdeados (levemente escondidos pelos óculos), sorriso encantador e um belo físico (graças à prática de quadribol), estava deitado em sua cama do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano da Grifinória, sonhando acordado com suas últimas conquistas e as próximas também. Esse ano tinha que tirar o máximo proveito, quem sabe até ganhar de Sirius Black, seu melhor amigo, no número de encontros? Garotas, ah garotas, elas o deixavam maluco, principalmente a ruivinha de olhos verdes do sétimo ano da Grifinória: Lílian Evans. Desde o quinto ano, ele a convidava para sair com ele, e sempre recebia a mesma resposta: "Não, não e não! Nunca! Agora me deixe em paz Potter, tenho mais o que fazer.", ou simplesmente ela o ignorava, fingia que ele não existia. O que ela não sabia era que tinha sido a primeira a rejeitá-lo e também foi a primeira menina que ele correu atrás. Se Evans soubesse disso, com certeza já teria saído com ele, para se ver livre do tormento. Sorte que ela não sabia. Mas esse ano ele sairia com ela, custe o que custasse, não iria desperdiçar sua última chance. Não mesmo. Conseguiria o que há dois anos desejava: Lílian Evans.  
  
- Pontas, levanta cara! - Sirius acabava de se arrumar.  
  
- Dá um tempo! Dormi tarde ontem.  
  
- Tarde? - Black começou a rir descontroladamente. - Tarde? Você mente mal pra caramba!  
  
- Não tive culpa se a recepção foi calorosa. Fazer o quê? As garotas me adoram. - Tiago se levantou da cama e começou a se arrumar.  
  
- Pontas, Pontas. Quer bater o meu recorde? - Sirius ria agora, só que mais controlado. - Tudo bem, essa valeu. Segundo dia de aula. Superou-se, hein?  
  
- É. Onde estão os outros? - agora ambos estavam na Sala Comunal.  
  
- Aluado e Rabicho?  
  
- Claro pateta! Quem mais?!  
  
- Aluado já começou seu trabalho de monitor-chefe. Que vergonha!! Como um maroto pode se tornar monitor-chefe? Pelo menos poderemos usar o quarto dele de vez em quando. Ele me disse que vai continuar dormindo conosco no nosso dormitório mesmo. - Sirius sorriu, imaginando como poderia aproveitar isso.  
  
- E o Rabicho? - Potter tirou Sirius de seus devaneios.  
  
- O que mais ele poderia estar fazendo, Pontas? Comendo! Disse que ficou com saudades da comida de Hogwarts. - desciam as escadas, entrando no Salão Principal.  
  
Na mesa da Grifinória, estava Pedro Pettigrew, comendo alguns biscoitos.  
  
- Venham cá! Guardei dois lugares, o Remo já comeu e já saiu. Sentem-se.  
  
Os dois sentaram-se à mesa e Sirius começou a falar:  
  
- Acho que vou sair com a Summers, ela é bonitinha.  
  
- A amiga da Evans? - Tiago perguntou surpreso e Sirius confirmou com a cabeça. - Ah, não vai não, Sirius! Assim eu não vou ter chances com a Evans, ela vai pensar que eu vou fazer a mesma coisa com ela, usar e largar.  
  
- E por acaso não vai ser isso que você vai fazer?  
  
- Vai, só que ela não precisa e nem pode saber disso.  
  
Black levantou-se e bateu nas costas do amigo.  
  
- Boa sorte, então.  
  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? - o olhou confuso.  
  
- Quero dizer que não vou mudar de idéia só por sua causa, por isso você vai precisar de sorte, muita sorte. - disse saindo de vista.  
  
Tiago cobriu o rosto com as mãos, azarando Sirius. Agora que ele ia precisar de muita sorte, muita mesmo.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
N/A: Primeiramente eu queria agradecer à minha beta Nana Moura,que está sendo muito paciente comigo,hehe.E às pessoas que me mandaram reviews:  
  
Deby: Que bom que vc tá curtindo a fic,e sinceramente,eu também adoro o filme.  
  
Helena Black: Valew.Ainda bem que vc gostou das duas fics.  
  
Kagome - Chan FOFA : Tá muito fofo mesmo?Então espera que esse é só o começo.  
  
Segunda: Esse cap ficou pequeno,mas os próximos são maiores,prometo.E então o que acharam?Estarei esperando as reviews,viu?  
  
Não percam semana que vem o cap:  
  
" A encenação de Sirius Black "  
  
Bjus;  
  
Patricia. 


	4. A encenação de Sirius Black

Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias  
  
N/A:Eu queria agradecer as reviews e aqui vai os agradecimentos:  
  
Biba Malfoy: Que bom que vc está gostando da fic,ñ perca os proximos caps,ok?  
Anaisa: Vc tem meu msn?Ñ sabia.Mas blz,me passa o seu que eu autorizo,ok?Brigada pela review.  
Kagome-chan FOFA: Esse Tiago é fogo,né?Mas calma que ele ainda vai sofrer...muito!HAHAHA!  
Helena Black: Calma que a melhor parte já tá chegando.  
Soi: Valew,espero que continue acompanhando.  
  
E então aqui vai mais um cap,aproveitem!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
A encenação de Sirius Black  
  
Sirius estava caminhando em direção à sua nova vítima: Michelle Summers. Percorria a mesa da Grifinória tentando encontra-la, até que conseguiu. Estava sentada com outras duas garotas, uma loira e a outra ruiva, no final da mesa tomando café da manhã. Ajeitou-se e sentou-se ao lado dela:  
  
- E aí, Summers?  
  
A garota virou-se para ver quem era e respondeu:  
  
- Tudo bem, e você?  
  
- Melhor impossível! Espera aí... só tem um jeito de meu dia ficar melhor ainda. - disse sorrindo.  
  
- E qual é? - ela parecia ligeiramente interessada.  
  
- Se você me desse o prazer de sua ilustre companhia mais tarde... me entende... passear pelo castelo, só você e eu. E aí, aceita?  
  
- Não sei. Tenho que pensar. Depois eu te falo. - disse Mik fazendo charme.  
  
- Ótimo! Mas por favor, - ele continuou com uma encenação forçada - não rejeite este humilde convite, senão despedaçará este pobre coração. - Sirius levou as mãos ao coração e fez uma cara de "cachorrinho abandonado".  
  
As três garotas começaram a rir e Sirius parecia não estar entendendo o motivo. Perguntou o que estava acontecendo e foi respondido pela morena, às gargalhadas:  
  
- Meu caro Black, isso não é um teatro. Não precisa fazer tanto esforço para fingir.  
  
- Mas eu não estou encenando nada. - disse Sirius com ar de pura inocência - Só estou tentando fingir que não estou louco por você. - ele passou a mão no cabelo de Michelle - Mas acho que dessa façanha, o pobre Sirius Black não é capaz.  
  
- Faz de conta que eu acredito. Agora pode ir sossegado que depois te dou a resposta. - falou tentando controlar o riso.  
  
- Esperarei ansioso. - Sirius beijou a mão de Mik, se curvou em uma reverência ridícula, mas ao mesmo tempo engraçada, e saiu para a aula de Poções.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
No horário do almoço, Kate e Lily, estavam interrogando Mik sobre Sirius:  
  
- Você vai mesmo sair com esse trasgo falante? - Lily parecia intrigada.  
  
- Acho que sim. Ele é bonito, popular, inteligente, joga quadribol e como eu disse antes: a vida continua.  
  
- E você por acaso sabe o que ele fez com todas as garotas com quem saiu? - Kate encontrava-se do mesmo modo que Lily.  
  
- Sei. Só que como você mesma acabou de dizer, foi com outras garotas. Eu sou diferente. Ele deve ter se cansado de galinhar e pode estar tentando achar a garota certa, e até hoje não encontrou. E se eu for a garota certa? - Mik dizia sonhadora.  
  
- Você diferente, Mik? Só se você tivesse duas bocas ou então quatros olhos ou quem sabe, se você tivesse mais tentáculos que a lula gigante do lago, aí você seria diferente. Bom, já vi que não tem mesmo jeito de te convencer, né? - após um aceno negativo da amiga, Lily continuou - Ótimo, depois não diga que eu não avisei.  
  
- Ah Li, fica tranqüila. Vai dar certo! Vocês vão ver! - completou sorrindo.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Os marotos estavam sentados almoçando, conversando e chamando atenção. O de sempre. Sirius estava conversando com Tiago sobre quadribol:  
  
- Mas, como eu dizia antes, o Richard Field que era o capitão do time no ano passado já se formou e temos que escolher o novo capitão. Perguntei pro resto do time e eles disseram que pode ser eu ou você, tanto faz pra eles.  
  
- E como decidiremos? - Tiago pegava um pouco de peixe.  
  
- É o ponto em que quero chegar. Nós dois somos ótimos jogadores, por isso a decisão fica mais difícil e como o time não ajuda em nada, temos que decidir sozinhos.  
  
- Por que não tiramos no papelzinho?  
  
- Tirar no papelzinho? Você tá me sacaneando ou o quê, paspalho? Sinceramente, quantos anos você acha que eu tenho, Tiago?  
  
- Quer mesmo que eu responda?  
  
- Ah, esquece. Voltando ao assunto, temos que arranjar um jeito para decidirmos e acho que tem que ser uma maneira mais interessante.  
  
- Alguma idéia em mente?  
  
- Por acaso, sou só eu que tenho que ter as idéias?  
  
- Não, na verdade, esse é o papel do Aluado.  
  
- Tinha me esquecido dele. Mas de qualquer modo, não tenho nenhuma idéia em mente, mas quando tiver eu falo.  
  
- Então vai demorar séculos.  
  
- Pontas?  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Faz um favor?  
  
- Qual?  
  
- Enfia esse peixe que tá no seu prato inteirinho na boca e não fale mais nada!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
O jantar estava servido e Sirius Black esperava ansiosamente a resposta de Mik. Sabia que ela iria aceitar, afinal, quem diria não a ele? "Ninguém recusa esse par de braços definidos pelo quadribol nem esse peitoral maravilhoso que eu tenho!", Sirius se gabava em seus pensamentos até que Tiago chamou sua atenção:  
  
- Almofadinhas?  
  
- Hum?  
  
- Olha quem tá chegando! - disse isso e apontou para o final da mesa da Grifinória, onde a morena que estivera ocupando seus pensamentos, tinha se levantado e agora caminhava na direção dele.  
  
- Oi, Black!  
  
- Oi, Summers! Já se decidiu?  
  
- Já. Pode me chamar de Mik. - disse Mik abrindo um sorriso enorme.  
  
- Isso é um sim?  
  
- Claro que é, bobinho.  
  
Sirius se aproximou dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
  
- Então me encontre mais tarde na quinta sala após a terceira escada do segundo andar, ok? - Sirius se afastou da menina e, perdendo todo o cavalheirismo de mais cedo, deu-lhe uma piscadinha cafajeste.  
  
- Ok. - Mik retribuiu a piscadinha.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
N/A: E então o que acharam?Espero reviews,hein?Ah,e a propósito ñ percam o próximo cap : "O casal feliz...por uma semana."  
  
Bjus;  
  
Patricia. 


	5. O casal feliz por uma semana

Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias  
  
N/A: Agradecimentos:  
  
Anaisa: Meus caps são curtinhos mesmo,mas quem sabe a inspiração bate e eu faço um maiorzinho?Quanto ao msn,pode deixar que eu vou acrescentar.  
Kagome-chan FOFA: Ah,eu também queria ter um desses no meu pé,mas a vida não é justa,né?  
Nessinha-black: Eba!Mais uma leitora!Tomara que vc goste desse cap.  
Biba Malfoy: Valew pela review e espero que este cap não te desagrade,hehe.  
Helena Black: Quanto ao Sirius ser perfeito,nós não temos dúvidas,mas quanto à maneira de eles decidirem o capitão do time,só na semana que vem vc descobrirá,será que suas suposições estarão certas?  
  
Então gente valew pelas reviews e aqui vai o cap.Aproveitem!  
  
****************************************************************************  
*  
  
O casal feliz... por uma semana  
  
Para Mik, parecia que todos os seus sonhos tinham se realizado. Sirius Black era com certeza, o sonho de toda garota. Bonito, inteligente, engraçado, carinhoso, atleta, etc e tal. Fazia uma semana que estavam juntos. Não desgrudava dela nem por um minuto, mandava presentes, flores, caixas de doces da Dedosdemel. Tudo estava tão... ela não conseguia nem descrever. Sentia-se no paraíso. Hoje, iriam pela primeira vez juntos em Hogsmead, e ele havia dito que tinha uma coisa muito importante pra falar. O que seria? Talvez, ela estivesse certa. Sirius tinha encontrado nela a garota certa, com quem ele ficaria para sempre, e então hoje, ele a pediria em namoro. Como poderia estar mais feliz?  
  
Faltavam duas horas para o passeio, e decidiu começar a se arrumar. Tinha escolhido uma de suas melhores roupas: um vestido preto (sabia que essa era a cor preferida dele) de alças, com um pequeno decote, sandálias da mesma cor e usava um colar que ele havia lhe dado, escrito: SB & MS. Deixou os cabelos soltos. Passou uma leve maquiagem.  
  
- Mik, por que se arrumou tanto? - Lily e Kate tinham acabado de chegar do café da manhã.  
  
- Passeio à Hogsmead com o Sirius! - respondeu sorrindo.  
  
- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius! Que overdose de Sirius Black, hein?! Nesta última semana você só fala nele. Já estou ficando com enjôo! - Lily fingiu que ia vomitar.  
  
- Ah, pare com isso! Ele é um doce de pessoa, sabiam?  
  
- Então tome cuidado. Doce demais pode causar cárie. - disse Lily, que não fazia questão alguma de esconder o mau humor quando Mik falava de Sirius.  
  
- Concordo, Lily. - disse Kate rindo - Mas Mik, grande coisa que você vai se encontrar com o Black, você vêm fazendo isso há uma semana. Tem que ter algum motivo por trás disso para estar tão feliz assim. Conta logo!  
  
- É que, eu acho que hoje no passeio à Hogsmead, ele vai me pedir em namoro. Melhor, eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. - concluiu sorrindo.  
  
- Mik, minha cara. Eu já lhe disse mais de um milhão vezes para não se iludir com o Black. Ele não é flor que se cheire. - Lily falava, mas foi interrompida por Mik.  
  
- Eu...  
  
- Nem precisa continuar que eu já sei o que você vai falar. "Eu sou dona do meu nariz e faço o que quiser", já esfregou isso na minha cara até demais. Se quiser, acredite nele, já que o conhece tão bem com apenas uma semana de convívio. Se não, acredite em nós, suas melhores amigas desde o primeiro ano, que só queremos o seu bem. A escolha é sua. - Lily falava, seu sangue já estava fervendo.  
  
- Você fala isso porque não o conhece tão bem quanto eu. Aliás, Lílian, você não conhece ninguém. E eu já estou cansada disso. Você não sabe nada dos assuntos do coração. Livro não beija, não te dá carinho, não faz nada. Deixa de ser nerd e arranje um namorado de verdade. Depois você vem conversar e trocar experiências comigo. - disparou Mik.  
  
- Concordo com você Mik, livro não fala, não beija, não dá carinho... E também não me chuta pro alto quando eles já estão de saco cheio de ficar comigo. Pelo amor de Deus, olha quantos foras você já levou, Summers... E não aprende com isso. Você só acumula garotos e ficadas porque experiência você não tem nenhuma. O Black não presta e você mais cedo ou mais tarde vai descobrir isso. E quando isso acontecer, eu estarei aqui, pronta para te consolar porque sou sua amiga e quero o seu bem. Se não quisesse, não estaria te alertando contra esse... Pedubó!  
  
Kate, que via as amigas trocando farpas como se estivesse assistindo um jogo de ping-pong, rindo, deu sinal de vida:  
  
- Pedubó, Lily?  
  
- Pateta, babaca, imbecil, debilóide... tem várias traduções! E pro Black, todas servem.  
  
- Ah Lílian, sinceramente, não vou perder meu tempo com você. Não precisa ficar aqui, nada vai acontecer para você me consolar. E outra, se você tem inveja de mim porque eu sou bonita, popular e os meninos querem ficar comigo, a culpa não é minha, só não precisa agourar meu namoro porque eu não agouro o seu com os livros.  
  
- Ah não!! - interrompeu Kate - Agora chega! CHE-GA!!! Vocês duas já foram longe demais. Parem com essa discussão toda e peçam desculpa. Qual é? Vocês são amigas ou não? Anda! Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo!  
  
- Não! - disseram as duas em uníssono.  
  
- Sim! E andem logo senão a gente vai perder o passeio e você Lílian, não vai comprar a pena que tanto queria e você Mik, não vai encontrar o Black. É isso que vocês querem que aconteça?  
  
- Não! - disseram as duas em uníssono novamente.  
  
- Então dêem um jeito nessa pirracinha de vocês!! Rápido!!  
  
Depois de uns cinco minutos de silêncio, Lílian cedeu:  
  
- Desculpa, Mik. - Lílian abraçou Mik, deixando uma lágrima cair no ombro da amiga - Eu passei dos limites só porque me preocupo com você.  
  
- Eu também passei Lily e também me preocupo com você. Você não é invejosa. Mas você precisa mudar... dar uns beijinhos de vez em quando não mata! Desculpa. Eu te adoro, viu!  
  
- Eu também te adoro. Só quero que você se cuide e não deixe aquele babaca do Black te fazer sofrer.  
  
- Não se preocupa Lily. Ele vai me pedir em namoro hoje, tenho certeza! Você vai ver.  
  
As duas continuaram abraçadas e Kate as abraçou também.  
  
- Assim que eu gosto. Agora enxuguem as lágrimas e lavem o rosto porque vocês estão horrendas de narizinho vermelho! - as três riram.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
- Eu não acredito nisso! Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? - Mik derramava lágrimas em seu travesseiro, abafando o choro. - Estava tudo tão perfeito, tão certo, por quê? A Lily tinha razão... - voltou a chorar.  
  
- Mik, esquece isso. - dizia Lílian - Olha, são sete horas da manhã de segunda feira. Nossa primeira aula é jornalismo e você ainda está assim, acabada desde sábado. Dê a volta por cima, amiga. A não ser que você queria que o babacão do Black te veja chorando e fale pros amigos dele - Lílian imitou a voz de um homem débil mental - "Ai galera, ela tá louquinha por mim. Tá até chorando!" Você vai dar esse gostinho a ele de rir da sua cara? Reage mulher!  
  
- Eu concordo com a Lílian, Mik. Dê a volta por cima e mostre a ele que quem perdeu foi ele. E por favor, não chore. - tentava consolar Kate.  
  
- Eu pensei que eu era diferente, ele estava sendo tão carinhoso, tão... O Black não era idiota... a idiota foi eu. - escondeu o rosto no travesseiro.  
  
- Mik, ele fez isso com todas que saíram com ele. Sirius Black não tem jeito. Ele é um idiota, sim! Um pedubó né, Lily? - Kate tentava limpar as lágrimas da amiga.  
  
- Eu sei que ele é um idiota, um pedubó... Mas o problema é que eu gosto desse idiota. - chorava mais ainda.  
  
- Tem que esquecê-lo. Toda vez que acontece algum problema, você não diz que temos de seguir em frente porque a vida continua?  
  
- Digo. Mas, o que será que eu fiz de errado? Acham que eu estava sendo muito melosa? Ou estava grudando quem nem chiclete? Ou estava sendo sentimental demais? Ou estava usando as roupas erradas? Ou comia demais? Ou dei muita atenção? O quê?  
  
- Mik, o problema não é você. O problema é ele. Ele que não presta. Agora dê um sorriso.  
  
A garota tentou dar um sorriso forçado.  
  
- Isso! Estamos progredindo. - Lily e Kate sorriam - Vamos lavar esse rosto, essas são lágrimas passadas. - a amiga lavou o rosto e voltou - Certo, vista o uniforme que nós vamos arrumar o seu material, combinado?  
  
Mik acenou positivamente com a cabeça e vestiu seu uniforme, enquanto as outras duas organizavam seus materiais.  
  
- Pronto. - disse depois de se arrumar, com o rosto ainda marcado pelas lágrimas.  
  
- Ótimo! Agora, temos que ir, senão vamos nos atrasar para a aula de Jornalismo e tenho certeza que a Professora Blake não quer isso, não é mesmo? - Kate falou animada.  
  
- É, a última coisa que quero é levar uma detenção ouvindo a Blake dizer: "Se você não é pontual não pode ser uma boa jornalista. Tem que levar suas responsabilidades a sério." - imitou a professora falando.  
  
- Essa é a velha Mik que sempre conhecemos! Até que enfim ela voltou, hein? - Lily ironizou.  
  
- Ah, garotas. O que eu seria sem vocês?  
  
- Nada, simplesmente nada.  
  
- E o mesmo seria de nós sem você.  
  
As três se abraçaram e foram tomar o café da manhã. Depois seguiram para a aula de Jornalismo.  
  
****************************************************************************  
*  
  
N/A: E então?O que acharam?Comentem,plz,ah,e não percam o próximo cap : "As regras do jogo".  
  
Bjus;  
  
Patricia. 


	6. As regras do jogo

Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias  
  
N/A: Agradecimentos:  
  
Anaisa: Valew pela review! E agora você poderá conferir a cara da Lily,hehe.Pode dexá!  
  
Lillix: Mais uma leitora! Eba! Vc gostou mesmo do meu jeito de escrever? Obrigada ( encabulada )  
  
E aqui vai mais um cap! Aproveitem.  
  
****************************************************************************  
*  
  
As regras do jogo  
  
As três entraram na sala de Jornalismo após tomarem o café da manhã, e sentaram-se nas carteiras restantes próximas à mesa da professora.  
  
- Ótimo! Agora que todos chegaram, daremos início à aula, sim? - Blake falou estressada.  
  
Viu todos os alunos acenarem positivamente com a cabeça, então prosseguiu:  
  
- Senhorita Wood, como está indo? Já tem alguma idéia para sua primeira reportagem?  
  
- Está tudo sobre controle, professora. A minha reportagem vai ser sobre a nova linha de cosméticos Labelle. Testarei a qualidade dos produtos.  
  
- Muito bom. E você, senhorita Carter?  
  
- Irei escrever sobre a nova coleção Outono/Inverno dos estilistas de maior sucesso no momento.  
  
- Maravilhoso, vejo que estamos indo bem. E quanto a você, Fox?  
  
Janet Fox revirava sua "pasta de guardar fofocas" rapidamente procurando alguma coisa, até que achou e disse:  
  
- Cheia de fofocas. As dez páginas reservadas para mim estarão completinhas e garanto que não desagradará nenhuma leitora.  
  
- Ótimo. E você, senhorita Chang?  
  
- A lista está feita, corrigida e passada a limpo. Pesquisei em tudo quanto é lugar e entrevistei tudo quanto é garota. Além de colocar o nome dos escolhidos, também colocarei uma breve biografia e uma entrevista. - a garota dizia animada.  
  
- Fabuloso. Poderia falar os nome dos garotos?  
  
- Sim, professora. Em primeiro lugar, o que eu particularmente não acho nenhuma surpresa: Sirius Black. Aquele grifinório lindo, maravilhoso...  
  
- Imbecil, débil mental...  
  
- Gostoso, inteligente...  
  
- Babaca, insensível...  
  
- Popular, engraçado...  
  
- Demente, besta quadrada...  
  
- Simpático, jogador de Quadribol...  
  
- Tremendo filho da p....  
  
- Senhorita Evans, você deseja falar alguma coisa, dividir suas idéias conosco ou vai continuar cochichando baixinho que nem uma louca?! - perguntou Blake numa mistura de irritação com ironia.  
  
- Ah.. não, não. Eu só... só estava pesando alto. Perdão, professora Blake. - disse Lílian, sem graça, quando percebeu que a sala inteira estava olhando para ela, até os quadros da parede. Kate, que ouvira tudo o que Lílian falou, tentava controlar o riso.  
  
- Já que pensando alto a senhorita atrapalha a aula e tira a concentração das outras alunas, por favor, pense baixo. E eu acho melhor a senhorita nem pensar e parar de falar sozinha senão não passará de ano. Se quiser progredir na minha matéria, preste mais atenção.  
  
Lílian ficou tão desconcertada que não dava para distinguir o que estava mais vermelho nela: se eram seus cabelos ou seu rosto. Kate estava quase tendo um ataque de risos e Blake lhe lançou um olhar de desaprovação.  
  
- Senhorita Chang, por favor, continue. - pediu a professora.  
  
- A biografia ainda está em andamento e a entrevista eu mesma farei com o Black - Chang sorriu bestamente para sua amiga Janet, que em resposta deu um suspiro sonhador.  
  
Michelle sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas novamente, mas segurou o choro. Não queria que ninguém visse que estava chorando, afinal, estava na mesma sala em que se encontravam as duas garotas mais fofoqueiras da escola: Fox e Chang.  
  
Mas como segurar o choro, se a simples menção daquele nome, que a fez tão feliz em uma semana e destruiu tudo com apenas algumas palavras, poucas, é verdade, mas poderosas, palavras que a fizeram chorar a noite inteira? Não aguentou mais, as lágrimas agora rolavam soltas em seu rosto.  
  
- Summers, como está indo a sua seção? Summers, o que foi? Por que está chorando? - a professora parecia um tanto quanto preocupada com a garota.  
  
Mik balançou a cabeça, dizendo que não era nada, mas Fox foi mais rápida.  
  
- Ela levou um fora de Black no passeio à Hogsmead.  
  
- Perfeito, então escreva sobre isso.  
  
- Mas... - Mik parou de chorar um pouco.  
  
- Mas?  
  
- Eu não posso usar a minha vida pessoal para escrever.  
  
- Compreendo. Quem pode usar a vida pessoal dela para escrever uma matéria? - a professora perguntou.  
  
- Eu posso. - Fox levantou a mão no ar.  
  
Mik ficou assustada. Se Fox usasse sua vida para escrever um artigo, com certeza ela seria a chacota da escola inteira, e definitivamente não queria isso.  
  
- Eu faço. - Lilian manifestou-se.  
  
- O quê? - Mik não tinha entendido o propósito da amiga.  
  
- Eu farei algo parecido. - Lílian continou - Você vai ser minha inspiração.  
  
- Para...? - a professora se interessou na conversa.  
  
- Olhem para a Michelle. Ela é demais, certo?  
  
- Certo. - todos concordaram.  
  
- É uma mulher e tanto, mas não consegue manter uma relação e não sabe o que está fazendo de errado, como muitas de nossas leitoras.  
  
- Sim. Prossiga.  
  
- Então pensei em sair com um cara para depois afugentá-lo. Mas só cometendo os erros que a maioria das mulheres cometem o tempo todo. Atitudes que não devem ser tomadas, comentários que são dispensáveis e por aí vai. Farei um diário que vai ser um "Como não fazer" do amor.  
  
- "O que não fazer" - corrigiu Blake.  
  
- Isso mesmo. - concordou Lílian.  
  
- "Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias". Isso. Pode começar. - Anita dizia - E então...  
  
- Espere. Por que em 10 dias? - Lily estava confusa.  
  
- Cinco dias é pouco e a revista sai em onze. Então está decidido, será em dez dias.  
  
Anita recomeçou a falar e Mik sussurrou para Lily:  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
- De nada. - a garota sussurrou em resposta.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Após o treino de Quadribol ter acabado, Sirius e Tiago estavam guardando as vassouras no armário e Sirius começou a falar:  
  
- Acho que já sei.  
  
- Sabe o quê? - Tiago trancava o armário.  
  
- Como faremos para decidir quem será o capitão do time.  
  
- E como faremos?  
  
- Vai ser demais.  
  
- Anda logo, cara, desembucha. - falou Tiago curioso.  
  
- Faremos um desafio. Eu escolho o seu e você escolhe o meu. Quem cumprir o desafio direito será o capitão.  
  
- E que tipo de desafio você tem em mente?  
  
- O tipo mais divertido, é claro. O que envolve garotas.  
  
- Até que não é má idéia, sabia?  
  
- Lógico que sabia, eu nunca tenho más idéias, meu caro Pontas.  
  
- Concordo Sirius, você nunca tem más idéias, você sempre tem péssimas idéias.  
  
- Ah, Pontas! Vê se não enche.  
  
- Você sempre tem idéias idiotas, mas essa é uma idéia brilhante! Encaixa perfeitamente com nosso tipo. Só que temos de definir um prazo. O time não pode ficar muito tempo sem um capitão, concorda?  
  
- Bom, que tal 10 dias?  
  
- Perfeito. Agora, só temos que definir os desafios, já sabe o seu?  
  
- Claro que sei. - Black sorriu - Eu, Sirius Black, desafio você, Tiago Potter, a fazer com que Lílian Evans se apaixone por você em 10 dias.  
  
- Pegou pesado demais, mas tudo bem, eu tenho um desafio à altura para você.  
  
- E qual é?  
  
- Eu, Tiago Potter, desafio você, Sirius Black, a fazer com que Michelle Summers se apaixone por você de novo, em 10 dias. - sorriu vitorioso.  
  
- Tenho que admitir Pontas, esses próximos 10 dias vão ser demais! - Sirius animou-se.  
  
- Ah, se vão! Lílian Evans que se prepare para rastejar por mim - Tiago sorria marotamente para Sirius.  
  
- Mik querida, titio Black voltando com tudo para te reconquistar! - Sirius deu um sorriso e piscou o olho para Tiago.  
  
Os dois apertaram as mãos e seguiram para sua casa.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Lily e as amigas estavam sentadas à beira do lago no jardim após as aulas terem terminado. Ela sinceramente não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando decidiu escrever aquele artigo. Não sabia se teria coragem de enganar um garoto a tal ponto, e também não fazia a mínima idéia de quem seria ele. Era o que ela e suas amigas estavam agora fazendo: escolhendo o sortudo.  
  
- Podia ser o Thomas Smith da Sonserina. - Kate dizia animada.  
  
- Não, tadinha da Lily. A fama dele não é muito boa. Dizem que ele é muito assanhadinho. - Mik discordou. - Agora, que podia ser aquele lufa- lufa lindo do Gary Grith, podia.  
  
- Não garotas. Eu não conseguiria fazer isso com ele. Ele é gentil, simpático, boa pinta. Depois de tudo isso me sentiria culpada. - Lily respondeu.  
  
- Pior que é, né? Tem que ser alguém que você não goste muito e que mereça esse castigo. Alguém como.. vamos gente, me ajudem, alguém como quem? - Mik perguntava.  
  
- Não sei, mas aquele Sirius Black merecia uma lição, não acham? - Kate divertia-se.  
  
- É isso! - Lily se levantou, pulando de alegria.  
  
- Isso o que, Lily?  
  
- Kate, você é um gênio! - continuava pulando.  
  
- Lilian Evans, explica esse momento de loucura logo que eu já estou ficando mais do que curiosa! - Mik ria do estado da amiga.  
  
- Calma gente, não precisa me matar que eu já vou explicar. - Lily protegia-se de ataques imaginários - É o seguinte: todas nós concordamos que o Black precisa de um castigo e...  
  
- Você vai sair com o Black? - Mik espantou-se.  
  
- Claro que não. Eu vou dar uma lição nele e em outra pessoa que também merece um corretivo, já estava querendo fazer isso há muito tempo. Meus dias de tortura vão terminar.  
  
- Explica melhor, pois parece que a minha mente caiu em um buraco negro.  
  
- O sortudo vai ser Tiago Potter. Vejam se acompanham meu raciocíno, ok? - Lily estava eufórica - Eu vou fingir que me rendi aos seus encantos e sairei com ele, então faço ele se apaixonar por mim e depois me transformo. É lógico que ele vai desistir de mim, me largar e nunca mais olhar na minha cara. Ele vai ficar arrasado e isso vai afetar o Black de alguma maneira. E se em dentro de dez dias ele ainda não tiver me largado, eu o largo na frente da escola inteira, humilhando-o. E com quem que ele vai desabafar? Com o Black. Então o maior galinha de Hogwarts vai ver como é bom ter um dos melhores amigos abalado, acabado e em cacos. A nossa vingança será perfeita, não acham? - finalizou.  
  
- Brilhante, absolutamente brilhante. - Mik compartilhava agora da felicidade da amiga.  
  
- Vai ser demais! - Kate acompanhava as duas com os pulinhos de alegria.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
N/A: E então? O que acharam? Reviews, reviews!E para quebrar a rotina,eu não sei o nome do próximo cap,sorry. Mas mesmo assim, não deixem de lê-lo.  
  
Bjus;  
  
Patricia. 


	7. E que a guerra começe!

Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias  
  
N/A: Em primeirissímo lugar, eu queria desculpar a demora. A falta de criatividade contribuiu muito para isso, mas com a ajuda da minha marvilhosa beta Nana ( mais da metade desse cap é da autoria dela, hehe), o cap conseguiu ficar pronto. E agora, os agradecimentos:  
  
Miella Boyd Black: Concordo com vc, o Sirius tá muito galinha mesmo, hehe. Pode deixar que ele vai continuar assim, galinha como sempre.  
  
Helena-Black: Passou perto, hein? Agora, só falta ver o que vai acontecer com essa aposta, não é?  
Milla Malfoy: Vc acha mesmo? Ah, assim eu fico sem jeito. Que bom que vc também imagina os marotos assim, galinhas e bagunçeiros.  
  
Lily Dragon: Tomara que a fic fique boa! Eu espero. Quanto aos caps curtos, ainda estou tentando resolver esse problema, mas a inspiração ñ colabora. Mas calma, que um dia ainda sai um cap grande!  
  
Anaisa: De novo, valew pela review. E então, já assistiu o filme?  
  
Babi ( potterish): Muito obrigada e pode deixar que quando o potterish voltar ao ar eu leio.  
  
Certo, agora voltemos a fic. Aproveitem!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
E que a guerra começe!  
  
Era terça feira e Lílian teria que começar a pôr seu plano em prática. Mas como? Tiago Potter era um garoto fácil, fato comprovado. Certamente hoje ele a convidaria mais uma vez e ela aceitaria Com certeza ele ficaria surpreso, mas como era um imbecil de marca maior, na opinião de Lily, ele cairia como um patinho na lagoa. Então era só esperar a chance e começar a guerra, faze-lo pagar por todos esses anos de tormento. Ótimo, lá estava ele vindo em direção à ela.  
  
"Garotos são tão previsíveis", Lílian pensou.  
  
- E aí, Lilinha, como vai? - Tiago sorria marotamente.  
  
- Maravilhosamente bem, e você? - ela sorriu em resposta.  
  
O garoto estava confuso. Ele a tinha chamado de Lilinha e ela não tinha brigado com ele? E ainda estava sorrindo? Agora sim ele estava certo de que ninguém era imune ao seu charme. Aproveitando a chance, continuou, sentando-se ao lado da garota:  
  
- Maravilhosamente bem, também. - passava a mão pelos cabelos dela e ela não se opunha, pelo contrário, continuava sorrindo - Eu estava pensando em como esse seu sorriso me deixa encantado, nunca tinha visto um sorriso melhor.  
  
Ela não acreditava que estava fazendo isso, e muito menos no que iria fazer. E que cantada barata foi aquela? Oh, Merlim, ela merecia coisa melhor.  
  
- Sério? Ah, Tiaguinho, assim você me deixa encabulada.  
  
Tiaguinho? Ela o tinha chamado de Tiaguinho? Espere aí, ela nunca o chamara nem de Tiago, quanto mais de Tiaguinho! As coisas estavam estranhas mesmo, pelo menos era o que todo o Salão Principal achava.  
  
- O que você acha de nós dois sairmos hoje à noite? Só você e eu.  
  
Pronto, ele tinha feito a maldita pergunta.  
  
- Não sei...  
  
Ah, não, de novo não. Ela iria recusar pela milésima vez?  
  
- ... se consigo resistir a tal proposta. É claro que aceito. - o abraçou levemente. - Que horas?  
  
- Ás nove, me encontre na nossa Sala Comunal. - disse sussurrando em seu ouvido.  
  
- Combinado. - o beijou no rosto - Agora, me solta que temos que ir pra aula.  
  
- Por que não vamos juntos? - disse a abraçando ainda mais.  
  
- Simplesmente porque o nosso encontro é hoje à noite e não agora, esqueceu? - Lílian se livrou dos braços do garoto - Até mais tarde.  
  
- Até - o garoto despediu-se e foi em direção aos seus amigos.  
  
- E aí, Pontas? Meus olhos me enganaram ou eu vi mesmo o que eu vi? - Sirius não media esforços para esconder sua surpresa.  
  
- Fato comprovado, Almofadinhas. - Tiago gabava-se - Eu não te falei que ela algum dia iria se declarar para mim. Eu sou irresistível.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Na aula de Transfiguração, Lily não conseguiu prestar atenção em nada. Primeiro, porque sua cabeça já estava cheia demais. Segundo, por causa do Potter. Ela até agora não tinha acreditado que ele havia caído na dela. Além de garotos serem previsíveis, eram idiotas. Pelo menos aparentavam, ou será que fingiam ser? Mas por que eles iriam querer ser chamados de idiotas? Certamente, seria um comportamento estranho.  
  
- Senhorita Evans? - McGonagall chamou sua atenção.  
  
- Sim, professora?  
  
- A senhorita poderia nos explicar o porquê da Animagia só poder ser aprendida no sétimo ano?  
  
- Ah, er... Porque se uma pessoa não se transformar corretamente, ela pode ficar com aquela forma para sempre?  
  
- Correto! Cinco pontos para a Grifinória.  
  
Nossa! Nessas horas ela agradecia por ter lido quase todos os livros da Biblioteca. Se McGonagall percebesse que ela não estava prestando a devida atenção à aula, sua imagem perante a professora seria meio que... destorcida. Até em pensamentos vingativos aquele crápula a atrapalhava? Por falar nele, depois que Lílian respondeu à pergunta da professora, ela sem querer olhou para o lado onde Potter e Black se encontravam sentados. Tiago estava olhando para a menina abobadamente e quando percebeu que ela lhe retribuíra o olhar, ele deu uma piscadinha e mandou um beijo para ela. Lílian deu um tchauzinho cínico e virou para frente. "Pelo amor de Merlin. Quando ele morrer, terá que comprar dois caixões: um para colocar o corpo magrelo e o outro só para enterrar a babaquice e arrogância dele. Débil mental!" Lílian pensava.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Logo que acabou a última aula do dia, Kate, Mik e Lílian foram para o dormitório deixar as mochilas e, cada uma com uma tigela conjurada na mão, correram para a cozinha. Chegando lá, atraíram a atenção de uma elfa, Duli, já conhecida das meninas.  
  
- O que as senhoritas fazem aqui? - perguntara a elfa doméstica muito tímida.  
  
- Ah, sabe o que é Dulinha?! É que nós viemos te pedir para você colocar o nosso jantar hoje aqui, nessa tigelinha, porque nós não poderemos esperar até a hora do jantar. - Lílian disse toda dengosa.  
  
- Mas a fome das senhoritas ser tão grande assim? - perguntou a elfa assustada.  
  
- Não. É que nós temos um compromisso mais tarde, e se a gente esperar até a hora do jantar, não vai dar tempo. - disse Mik.  
  
- Desculpe senhorita, mas nós ainda não fez o jantar. - a elfa falou, corando mais ainda.  
  
- Mik, tem que fazer um drama, senão não cola. Quer ver, deixa comigo. - sussurrou Kate. A menina deu um passo a frente e assumiu a conversa em tom choroso - Ai, Dulizinha, não faz isso conosco. Nós temos detenção para cumprir mais tarde e se a gente tiver que jantar na hora normal, nós vamos nos atrasar e a McGonagall vai ficar muito, Dulizinha, muito brava e vai dar mais uma detenção para gente. E se você não puder nos ajudar, nós teremos que ficar com fome. Aí vamos ficar fracas, vamos desmaiar e...  
  
A elfa doméstica tinha lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
- Não, Duli não vai deixar senhoritas bonitas com fome. Duli vai ver o que tem pronto e colocar na tigelinha. Senhoritas têm que estar fortes para cumprir detenção, senão McGonagall briga, né? Duli vai lá e já volta. - Duli saiu correndo para o fundo da cozinha.  
  
- Ah, Kate, que coisa feia! Tadinha da elfa, tão pura, tão prestativa e você engana a coitada? - dizia Mik rindo da criatividade da amiga.  
  
- Ué, o que eu posso fazer. Gosto muito da Duli, ela sempre salva o nosso pescoço, quer dizer, estômago, mas vocês viram que ela não queria dar a comida. Foi só fazer uma encenação dramática que ela correu lá para trás. E te garanto que ela vai voltar aqui com as três tigelas cheias de comida.  
  
Não deu outra. A elfa mal conseguia segurar as três tigelas tão pesadas que estavam. Além da comida, trouxe garfos, facas e atrás dela vinha mais um elfo com três garrafas de suco de abóbora.  
  
- Aqui está o jantar das senhoritas. Duli não deixar ninguém passar fome. - a elfa tinha um sorriso de orgulho e satisfação no rosto por ter ajudado as meninas - Agora vocês come para cumprir a detenção.  
  
- Detenção? - o elfo que trouxera as garrafas de suco se intrometeu - O que os alunos da Grifinória fez para estar em detenção?  
  
- Como assim "os alunos"? Só nós três que estamos em detenção. - disse Mik confusa.  
  
- Não, senhorita. Senhor Potter também veio aqui, um pouco antes das senhoritas chegar, dizendo que tinham detenção para cumprir e precisava jantar mais cedo senão ia se atrasar.  
  
- Ah, é mesmo? - perguntou Lílian incrédula - Bom, sinal que ele usa a cabeça de vez em quando. Pelo menos Potter não vai se atrasar.  
  
As meninas agradecem aos elfos e saíram da cozinha. Precisavam começar a produção de Lílian. No meio do caminho Mik falou:  
  
- Que detenção boa hein, Kate? Ficar jogando Snap Explosivo.  
  
- Isso é diversão. Pior eu, que enquanto vocês jogando Snap Explosivo, tenho que agüentar o mala sem alça, sem fundo e sem zíper do Potter. Isso é que é detenção. E das brabas.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Pedro estava assustado. Sirius gargalha. E Remo tentava se fazer escutar:  
  
- Tiago, coma mais devagar senão você vai ter um treco nessa pança magrela sua.  
  
- Enãposstenhficprontiparevas. - Tiago disse com a boca cheia.  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Ele disse que não pode. Tem que ficar pronto para a Evans. - Pedro falou.  
  
- Hahaha, tá vendo? A síndrome do Pedro de comer que nem um porco tá passando pro Tiago. Eles até se entendem! - Sirius ria mais ainda.  
  
- Eu não como que nem um porco. - protestou Pedro.  
  
- Nãããão, imagina. Quem come é a Sandra Patil, que leva duas horas para morder uma torrada.  
  
- Gente, vocês têm que entender. Eu estou nervoso. É meu primeiro encontro com a Evans. Nunca pensei que uma garota fosse me deixar tão abalado. - defendia-se Tiago que acabara de comer.  
  
- Nervosismo é uma coisa, porcaria é outra. Já escolheu sua roupa? - perguntou Remo.  
  
- Já. Vou com aquela calça minha listrada e uma blusa de estampa xadrez.  
  
- Hahahahahahahaha, só falta a cueca de bolinhas, né Tiago? Você vai vestido ou fantasiado? - Sirius mal conseguiu falar de tanto que ria.  
  
- Se for fantasiado, vai dar um palhaço e tanto, Pontas. - Pedro também ria.  
  
- Ué, qual o problema com a minha roupa?  
  
- O problema é que você é um idiota. Anda, abre logo a sua mala que eu vou ver se descolo uma ROUPA para você porque FANTASIA só se usa no Dia das Bruxas. A não ser que você queira fazer um papelão de mongol para a Evans. - Remo ironizou. Tiago balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
  
- Ótimo, então vai tomar um banho que o Remo, Pedro e eu vamos escolher uma roupa para te deixar um xuxuzinho. - Sirius deu um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Valeu, galera. Meu primeiro encontro com a Evans, eu não posso dar mancadas. Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês. - disse Tiago tirando a roupa.  
  
- Bom, você seria um babaca... - começou Pedro  
  
- De calça listrada... - disse Remo  
  
- Blusa xadrez e cueca de bolinhas. - finalizou Sirius.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Enquanto isso, no dormitório feminino...  
  
- Meninas, não agüento mais comer. A Duli colocou comida nessa tigela para três dias e eu não quero comer demais para a roupa não marcar a barriga. Hoje eu tenho que estar linda, maravilhosa... É uma questão de honra. - dizia Lílian com duas toalhas enroladas: uma no corpo e outra no cabelo.  
  
- Lílian, agora você vai ficar quietinha que eu vou pintar suas unhas.  
  
- E enquanto a Mik faz suas unhas, eu faço seu cabelo. - disse Kate já desembaraçando os cabelos de Lily.  
  
- Meninas, vocês têm certeza que a tomara-que-caia vermelha e a saia longa preta vão deixar aquele babaca de queixo caído? - já era a quinta vez que Lílian perguntava isso.  
  
- Já falei que sim, Evans. Qual o homem que não gosta de uma tomara- que-caia? Ainda mais o Tiago que é uma tremendo tarado. E a cor vermelha é perfeita para ele, é a cor da paixão. - Mik falou em tom entediado.  
  
- É, e saia também causa uma boa impressão. Dá um ar mais sexy à mulher. Ainda mais essa da Mik que eu vou te contar viu, a saia é mais arrombada que o normal.  
  
- Arrombada nada, Kate. A minha saia só um pouco rasgadinha dos lados. É bom que deixa as pernas à mostra. Ainda mais a Lily que tem as pernas grossas e bonitas. O Tiaguinho vai ficou loooooooouco.  
  
- Rasgadinha? A sua saia mostra até as coxas, Mik!  
  
- Ah, e aquela sua blusa verde decotada. Lílian, o decote da blusa é tão grande e tão indiscreto que ela esconde qualquer coisa, menos o busto!  
  
- Dá para vocês duas ao invés de discutir, trabalharem? O encontro é hoje, não é daqui a dez dias não. - Lílian deu um basta na discussão.  
  
- Aliás, daqui a dez dias você estará chutando ele, né? - lembrou Mik.  
  
- Com certeza. Aquele babaca não perde por esperar.  
  
- Lily, você ainda tem aquele óleo secante trouxa seu? Senão, estabanada do jeito que você é, vai estragar as unhas rapidinho. E como o esmalte é escuro, vai ficar mais feio ainda se estragar.  
  
- Tá na minha bolsinha azul, dentro da mala.  
  
- Você já acabou, Mik? - Kate estava incrédula com a rapidez da amiga.  
  
- Ué querida, eu treinei bastante nas férias. Ganhei tanta agilidade, que fazia as unhas da minha mãe quatro vezes ao dia. Se eu não fosse uma bruxa jornalista, seria uma manicure trouxa. E eu ainda tenho que maquiar a Lily.  
  
- Mik, pelo amor de Merlin, faça uma maquiagem decente. Não vá me passar aquele batom seu roxo na garota. - advertia Kate.  
  
- Pode deixar, Katinha. Já combinei tudo com a Lílian. Dessa vez a produção vai ser leve, porém chocante! - Mik deu um sorrido maroto.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Nove horas em ponto e a garota não chegara. Será que ela tinha desistido do encontro? Ou será que ela tinha pregado uma peça nele? Como ele podia ser tão tolo para poder acreditar que um dia Lilian Evans acordaria de manhã e mudaria seu sentimento de puro ódio para amor? Meio impossível, mas...  
  
- Tiago?  
  
Lílian tinha chegado um pouco atrasada, mas quando o garoto viu como ela estava, seus pensamentos sumiram de sua cabeça. Tiago parecia estar petrificado, nem os olhos ele piscava. Até os outros três Marotos se embasbacaram quando viram a produção da menina. Ela usava uma tomara-que- caia vermelho sangue com um brilho discreto, uma saia longa preta aberta na lateral esquerda até a coxa, uma sandália preta com um salto normal e eu seu antebraço, ela carregava uma bolsinha preta (empréstimo de Kate, que era a "bolseira" da turma. Qualquer estilo, cor, tamanho de bolsa, a menina possuía.) Seus cabelos estavam com cachos delicados e amarrados um rabo-de- cavalo bem alto; dois cachos estavam soltos do rabo, balançando suavemente no rosto da menina. Sua maquiagem, como dissera Mik, estava leva, porém chocante. A menina passara um pó de arroz em Lily bem fraquinho, um blush discreto avermelhado bem fraco, uma sombra nos olhos quase imperceptível e um gloss incolor, que brilhava nos lábios da menina. Porém os olhos... Ah, esses sim estavam bem maquiados. Mik abusara do lápis negro nas esmeraldas de Lílian, o que ressaltou seus olhos. Eles estavam negros, mas muito bem maquiados, sem falhas nem nada. O desenho da maquiagem ocular que Mik fizera em Lily, lhe deu um toque oriental. Tiago olhava a menina de cima a baixo com surpresa, incredulidade... Nunca imaginara que Lílian fosse tão linda.  
  
- Va... Vamos? - estendeu seu braço, recuperando-se do choque.  
  
- Claro. - Lílian respondeu com um sorriso. Estava feliz por ter visto a cara de imbecil que o Potter fez.  
  
Chegando ao quarto do monitor-chefe, que Remo emprestara depois de muita insistência de Tiago, Lílian sentou-se na cama e Tiago sentou na cômoda em frente à cama. Depois de alguns minutos se olhando num silêncio total, Tiago falou:  
  
- Vem cá, Lily, senta aqui do meu ladinho.  
  
- Ah, Tiaguinho, vem cá você. - disse Lílian manhosa.  
  
- Ah, Lilinha, você não quer me abraçar, me beijar? - perguntou Tiago se sentindo o poderoso.  
  
- Poxa, Tiaguinho, você vai me fazer levantar dessa cama tão confortável só pra ir aí? Vem cá você!  
  
Tiago estranhou a resistência da menina. De manhã fora tão simpática e agora estava querendo dar de difícil? "Bom, elas têm essa mania de se fazer charminho. Coisas de mulherzinha. Se você quiser essa garota, Garanhão, vai ter que ceder e jogar o jogo dela." pensou Tiago.  
  
- Tudo bem. Eu vou.  
  
Ele sentou-se ao lado de Lily e ficou olhando bem de perto o rosto da menina. Ela era realmente linda. O menino não conseguiu se segurar e quando se tocou, já tinha tascado um beijo nela e tentava, a todo custo, colocar a mão nas coxas da menina por dentro da saia. Ela tentava, desesperadamente, fugir de Tiago.  
  
- Po... Potter... você está indo muito rá... rápido, não acha? - perguntou Lílian ofegante e assusta com a ação de Potter.  
  
Tiago, que nunca ouvira isso de uma menina sequer em Hogwarts, ficou pasmo. Mas lembrou que não poderia dar mancadas nesse primeiro encontro e que tinha que entrar no ritmo dela. Ofegante, o menino respondeu:  
  
- Você acha, minha deusa? Então não está mais aqui quem te agarrou. Mas pelo menos eu posso ficar aqui do seu lado admirando a sua beleza?  
  
Lílian sorriu. Nunca nenhum menino tinha pedido para admirar sua beleza. Tiago estava muito perto de Lílian. Suas faces estavam quase se encostando de novo e os dois continuavam ofegantes, não pela "antecipação" de Tiago, mas sim pelo pequeno espaço que separava suas bocas.  
  
A menina olhava para Tiago, analisando o material. "Apesar do interior dele ser podre, o exterior até que não é de se jogar fora!", pensava a menina. Realmente Tiago não era um menino de se dispensar. Apesar de ser um pouco magrelo, tinha um rosto bonito. Os cabelos rebeldes davam ao menino um toque especial. Claro que era estranho, nem com poção de cola permanente aqueles fios abaixavam, mas Tiago era bonito assim. "Duvido que ele ficaria tão charmoso com o cabelo todo certinho", Lílian pensou. Os olhos castanhos quase cor de mel eram lindos, penetrantes. Os lábios do menino não eram carnudos, mas também não eram finos, porém eram perfeitamente delineados. "O desenho da boca dele parece até maquiagem da Mik, é perfeito!", pensou Lílian mais uma vez.  
  
Tiago, percebendo a "vistoria" de Lílian, deu um sorriso, uma mistura de safadeza e inocência. "Ai, seu cretino, não faz isso comigo!", implorava a garota. Lílian estava se descontrolando cada vez mais. Levou a mão aos cabelos rebeldes do menino e ficou enrolando em seus dedos algumas mexas, já Tiago, que não era bobo nem nada, sacou a indireta dela e acariciou seus rosto suavemente. "Eu nunca tinha reparado... Ele é safado, mas ao mesmo tempo é lindo. E esse sorrisinho maroto... Ai, Merlin, eu não vou me agüentar por muito tempo... Coloque as suas divinas mão em mim e me segura, porque senão eu vou cometer uma loucura!" Lílian implorava ainda mais.  
  
- Lílian, eu não vou fazer nada com você que você não queira. Se não quiser avançar o sinal, por mim tudo bem.  
  
Pela primeira vez na vida, Tiago fez esse comentário com sinceridade e orgulhou-se disso, nunca imaginou que uma garota ia faze-lo chegar a tal ponto. Mas Lily era diferente e ele saiba disso. Sabia que tinha que respeitar a menina.  
  
Já Lílian odiou o comentário. Ela pensava consigo mesma: "Cretino, cachorro, safado! Eu aqui quase enlouquecendo e você me solta esse comentário infeliz para me atiçar mais ainda?". Ela deu um sorriso amarelo em forma de resposta e ele retribuiu com um sorriso maior que a bunda do Hagrid. "Grrrr, que saber? Que se dane a nossa velocidade!", pensou a menina em tom decisivo e BANG! Lílian, que ainda tinha as mãos nos cabelos do menino, agarrou um bolo de cabelo e puxou para trás fazendo o menino cair de costas na cama. Num momento insano, ela subiu em cima dele e lhe tascou um beijo. Agora quem se assustou, foi Tiago.  
  
- Lílian... você mesma falou que estávamos indo rápido demais! - disse Tiago se correu para longe da menina, como um bebezinho com medo.  
  
- Hahaha, assustado, Potter? Ou está com medo de mim?  
  
Tiago emburrou a cara na hora.  
  
- Não acredito que adivinhei seu segredinho!!! Potter tem medo de mulher! - Lílian estava se divertindo com a cara Tiago.  
  
- Eu não tenho medo de você. Nem medo de mulher. Você é que é louca... Fala uma coisa e faz outra. - disse o menino cruzando os braços.  
  
- Ah é? Pois não parece! - provocou Lílian.  
  
- Você quer que eu te prove que eu sou homem?  
  
- Olha, Potter, não me provoca, senão você vai ficar em maus lençóis. Não se esqueça que eu faço aula de Jornalismo com a maior fofoqueira da escola, hein! Ela vai adorar saber seu segredinho! - disse Lílian em tom ameaçador.  
  
- Você está me ameaçando, Evans? Pois eu então eu vou te mostrar quem é que amarelar primeiro.  
  
Tiago caminhou rapidamente até Lílian e lhe agarrou de tal forma, que a menina achou que seus ossos tinham sido esmigalhados. Antes que pudesse pensar qualquer coisa, a menina já estava, de novo, beijando Tiago loucamente. Tiago tinha fome de beijar Lílian, gostava da menina, além disso, queria provar que não era um marica.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Depois de um longo período de amassos ("Só beijo, abraço e mão na cintura, Potter, senão você vai se arrepender de ter vindo para esse encontro!" ordenou Lílian), os dois, ofegantes, se despediam.  
  
- Até amanhã, Tiago. - Lílian deu um selinho no rapaz.  
  
- Até amanhã e sempre, minha deusa.  
  
Lílian abriu a porta e saiu do quarto. Quando fechou a porta, se encostou na parece e deu um suspiro. "Até que ele é legalzinho... E beija direitinho também!" Lílian riu baixinho de seu próprio comentário, nunca imaginou que um dia falaria isso de Tiago. Quando a menina se recompôs desse comentário, na sua opinião, sem pé nem cabeça, ela lembrou do diário e falou: "Coitado, ele não perde por esperar! Vai comer o pão que o trasgo amassou!" e com mais uma ultima olhada na porta fechada, a menina caminhou para o seu dormitório.  
  
Tiago, que continuara no quarto depois que Lílian fora embora, refletia sobre tudo o que aconteceu entre os dois. Lembrou de quando Lílian o agarrou de modo selvagem, uma ação um pouco estranha para uma pessoa que até ontem o detestava, mas o menino logo tratou de pensar "O que eu posso fazer? Não tenho culpa de ser tão irresistível!".  
  
Já estava ajeitando a cama para ir embora quando algo na cômoda lhe chamou a atenção. Era a bolsa de Lílian. O menino olhou, olhou, mas depois falou:  
  
- Truque de mulherzinha! Esqueceu a bolsa de propósito só para ter um motivo pra falar comigo amanhã. Esperta, essa Evans!  
  
Tiago pegou a bolsa, apagou a luz do quarto e fechou a porta. Estava voltando para o seu dormitório quando olhou a bolsa e falou:  
  
- Duvido que esqueceu a bolsa por esquecer. Tadinha, quer porque quer falar comigo amanhã. Mas também, eu sou irresistível. - ele fitou a bolsa mais uma vez e morrendo de felicidade e com um sorriso maroto no rosto - É, ela ta louquinha por mim!  
  
Depositou a bolsa da menina em sua mesa de cabeceira, fechou a cortina de sua cama e deitou-se, caindo em sono profundo.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
N/A: E então? Compensou a demora? Reviews, pessoal e até o próximo cap.  
  
Bjus;  
  
Patricia. 


	8. Entre tapas e beijos!

_Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias  
_  
Ana Caroline Potter :Que bom q vc está gostando Ana, quanto a vulgaridade da Lily, bem ela não tem que amarrar qualquer um, não é mesmo? Eis o motivo da entrada "triunfal", Tiago Potter é Tiago Potter, concorda?  
  
MinaLucy :Eu não tenho o q dizer, né Nana? Que bom q vc apareceu por aqui, hehe.  
  
Lillix :Se prepare Lix, que ai vem mais coisas podres do Tiaguito! Se depender de mim, hehe.  
  
Lily Dragon: É bom saber que vc gostou do cap, Lily, espero que goste desse também.  
  
Maluada Black :Eba! A fic já tem fãs! Pode confiar em mim, que você não vai se arrepender.  
  
Katy's: É maravilhoso que você esteja gostando Katy's, e aqui vai mais um pouco do Tiago sofrendo, hehe.  
  
Erika: Se você achou o ultímo cap engraçado, acho que vai gostar desse Erika, tomara! ( cruzando os dedos)Ah, foi mal pela demora, tomara que isso não se torne um hábito, hehe.  
  
Anaisa :Pode apostar que sim! Tiago, que se prepare! O Sirius também, hehe!

* * *

_** Entre tapas e beijos  
**_  
Tiago tentava dormir mais um pouco, afinal a noite tinha sido agitada e ele definitivamente não queria acordar cedo. Pena que seus colegas de quarto não pensavam o mesmo e estavam tentando, a todo custo, acordá-lo para saber, com detalhes, o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, porque não é todo dia que Lílian Evans tem um encontro com Tiago Potter.  
  
- Acorda, mané! Não temos a manhã toda! - Sirius berrava próximo ao ouvido de Tiago.  
  
- Vai comer bosta de dragão, idiota! - berrou em resposta debaixo das cobertas. - Não está vendo que eu quero dormir?  
  
- Não está vendo que eu não me importo nem um pouco? - Sirius puxou as cobertas de Tiago que tampava os olhos e se encolhia tentando fugir da claridade e do frio matinal.  
  
- Mas que coisa, Almofadinhas! Vá pro canil que é o seu lugar! - o garoto berrava ainda encolhido.  
  
- Agora você vai ver, seu veado! - ele empurrou Tiago da cama e o mesmo caiu duro no chão, xingando o amigo de todos os palavrões que conhecia.  
  
- Crianças, parem! - Remo, que até agora estava somente assistindo a briga, interferiu - Deixa o Tiago contar o que aconteceu na noite passada, nos mínimos detalhes - acrescentou sorrindo.  
  
Sirius se sentou na cama de frente para Tiago, que começou a falar:  
  
- A noite foi mais promissora do que eu esperava - deu uma olhada no ambiente e sentiu que alguma coisa estava faltando - Cadê o Pedro?  
  
- Aqui no banheiro! - o garoto gritou de onde estava - Mas pode falar que eu estou escutando!  
  
- Fazendo o quê aí, Pedro? - perguntou Tiago.  
  
- Hahaha, sabe como é, né? O encontro foi seu e quem ficou nervoso e disparou a comer foi o Pedro aqui. A comida não deve ter caído bem.... Uma bela diarréia as sete da manhã deve ser ótimo né, Pedroca? - respondeu Sirius.  
  
- Nem me fale! - Pedro gemeu do banheiro.  
  
- Bom, continuando... - Tiago voltou a narrativa - A Lily e eu chegamos no dormitório dos monitores-chefes e ela se sentou na cama, juntamente comigo. - os marotos ouviam atenciosamente - Eu comecei a beijá- la e ela correspondeu vorazmente, se é que me entendem!  
  
- Essas garotas que se fingem de santas, na verdade são completamente o contrário. - Remo riu.  
  
- É por isso que você vive na biblioteca fingindo que está estudando? Fica tentando se aproximar das santinhas, seu lobo mau? - Sirius ria da cara do amigo.  
  
- Digamos que esse seja um dos motivos, meu caro. - Remo ria mais ainda - Agora deixa o Pontas continuar.  
  
- Obrigado, Remo. - Tiago disse brincalhão - E então, como eu estava dizendo, nós começamos a nos conhecer melhor, a trocar mais beijos, a Lily é atrevidinha, sabe? As mãos dela passearam pelo meu peitoral, que é irresistível, os beijos dela ficavam cada vez mais calorosos... Até que ela não beija tão mal, sabe. Ficamos até as duas da manhã assim. - ele concluiu vitorioso.  
  
- Tudo bem, Tiago. Ta achando que vai tirar vantagem com a minha cara, palhaço? Eu sei que a metade do que você contou é mentira! - Sirius zombou. - Nunca que ela agiria assim, cara. A garota te odeia há seis anos e em uma noite ela esquece todo esse ódio?  
  
- Ah, tudo bem, admito que eu possa ter aumentando algumas coisas para a narração ficar mais interessante, mas não sou eu que não está tendo nenhum progresso com a Summers. Eu pelo menos já tive um senhor encontro com a minha garota, não é?  
  
- E quem disse que eu não estou tendo progresso nenhum? O meu vai ser na primeira partida de Quadribol da temporada. - Sirius disse desafiante - Lembra que teve um sorteio para quatro lugares na tribuna dos professores, onde a vista do campo é bem melhor, têm comes e bebes e menos gente pulando que nem macaco fazendo a arquibancada parecer que vai despencar?  
  
- Lógico que sei. O que tem isso a ver com o assunto?  
  
- Oras, eu fui um dos ganhadores do sorteio e posso levar uma companhia...  
  
- Caramba, Sirius, eu não sabia que você tinha ganhado o sorteio! Pultz, assistir o Quadribol da tribuna dos professores é um prêmio e tanto. Deixa eu ir com você, amigão? Deixa, deixa? - implorava Pedro, que já saíra do banheiro.  
  
- Epa, tu ta me estranhando ou o quê, cara? Você realmente acha que eu com as duas entradas para a melhor visão do jogo vou com você? Nem que você use peruca e passe batom. Vou chamar a Summers. Com certeza ela não vai recusar meu convite, enquanto a Evans não deve nem estar querendo ver o Tiago pintado de unicórnio. É, meu caro, sem Lílian e sem entradas para a tribuna. Já o Sirius aqui...  
  
- É aí que você se engana, meu amigo! - Tiago pegou a bolsa de Lílian - Se ela não quisesse me ver novamente, ela não esqueceria a bolsa de propósito, esqueceria?  
  
- Nisso eu tenho que concordar com o Tiago. - Remo disse - As garotas têm muitos truques e esse é mais um deles. E um bem esperto, eu diria.  
  
- Ela pode ter esquecido a bolsa sem querer! - Sirius discordava dos outros dois - E mesmo que tivesse sido proposital, deve ter alguma coisa importante aí dentro, não acham? - ele olhou para Pontas, que entendeu o plano na hora.  
  
- Garotos, nem pensem nisso! - Remo advertia - Aí, já é invasão de privacidade se vocês mexerem na bolsa dela!  
  
Tiago segurava a bolsa de Lily, a uma considerável altura do chão e começou a dizer com cara de santo:  
  
- O que é isso, Aluado? Eu nunca mexeria na bolsa da Lilinha... - agora em seu rosto não havia mais aquela expressão inocente - De propósito.  
  
Acabando de falar isso, Tiago derrubou, descaradamente, o acessório de Lílian no chão. A bolsa caiu com um estrondo, abrindo e espalhando todo o seu conteúdo.  
  
- Oh, Merlim! Como posso ser tão atrapalhado? - Tiago fazia cara de débil mental para Remo que não gostou muito da "queda" da bolsa.  
  
- Já que foi acidente, não custa nada a gente arrumar a bolsa e aproveitar para olhar o conteúdo, não acha, Aluado? - Sirius ria da cara de indignação que o lobo fazia.  
  
- Qual é, Remo? Até parece que você não está se roendo de curiosidade. Quer dizer, se mordendo, porque quem rói aqui sou eu, hehe! - dizia Pedro todo bobo.  
  
- Se não pode detê-los, - Aluado sorriu - junte-se a eles!  
  
Depois dessa frase, os quatro marotos não esperaram nem mais um segundo sequer: mergulharam em cima da bolsa como se o chão fosse uma piscina. Não queriam nem saber se a barriga doera por causa da colisão ou estrondo que fizeram no dormitório de baixo. Eles queriam aproveitar ao máximo aquela chance, afinal, depois do diário, a bolsa é uma das coisas mais pessoais e importantes de uma garota.  
  
- Maquiagem, pena, pergaminho, doces...  
  
Pedro arregalou os olhos e sorriu diabolicamente.  
  
- Posso ficar com os doces? - ele perguntou já babando no saco de balinhas.  
  
- Rabicho, você está depositando até as tripas no coitado do vaso sanitário e ainda quer comer doces? - Sirius parou de procurar coisas úteis e agora falava sério com o menino - Olha Pedro, vai por mim: pesquise um feitiço pra você ficar de boca fechada ou então para a sua boca sumir. Assim você não fala bobeira, nem come besteira! Siga o meu conselho senão você vai estar encrencado.  
  
- Até que ele ia ficar bonitinho só com os olhos e o nariz na cara. - zombou Remo.  
  
- Caraaaaaaaaaca! - Tiago berrou.  
  
- O que foi? - perguntou Remo pulando de susto.  
  
- Sirius, você não foi o único que ganhou o sorteio.  
  
- Não!?  
  
- Não! A Evans também ganhou E ela VAI TER que me levar.  
  
- E eu posso saber como vai conseguir isso? - indagou Sirius.  
  
- Eu só posso adiantar uma coisa: é ótimo, perfeito, ter uma madrinha dona de floricultura em Hogsmeade. Vou ao Corujal e já encontro vocês.  
  
Tiago saiu voado do dormitório.  
  
- Anh? - exclamou Remo.  
  
- Eu não entendi nada. - disse Sirius dando os ombros.  
  
- É, eu também não. - Pedro coçou a cabeça.  
  
- Você não conta, palhação. Nunca entende nada mesmo. - Sirius deu um tapinha na cabeça de Pedro - Vamos descer para comer.

* * *

Lily acordou já sabendo o que a esperava: uma avalanche de perguntas. E não é que estava certa?  
  
- Ah, eu quero saber tudo. - Mik estava eufórica.  
  
- Tá bom! Vamos combinar o seguinte: vocês perguntam e eu respondo, ok? - Lily dizia divertida.  
  
- Eu primeiro. - Kate quase caiu da cama, quando tentou sair da mesma. - Ele beija bem?  
  
- Como vocês sabem e concordam comigo, o interior dele é um lixo não- reciclável, mas o exterior, como toda a Hogwarts acha, não é de se jogar fora.  
  
- Você ta surda, Lily? Eu perguntei se ele BEIJA BEM, ouviu agora? - disse Kate.  
  
- Pára de enrolar e fala logo! - mandou Mik.  
  
- É... Ele... tem um beijo razoável.  
  
- Só razoável?!  
  
- Kate, assim também não, né? O que você quer que eu responda? - Lílian estava cada vez mais achando toda aquela idéia uma comédia.  
  
- A verdade, minha cara amiga. A verdade nua, crua e se precisar, descascada!  
  
- A minha experiência não é muita, vocês sabem, mas acho que ele merece um EAEs: "Excede As Expectativas".  
  
- Boa resposta, mas agora é a minha vez! - Mik pensou por um momento. - Já sei! O que aconteceu de melhor no encontro?  
  
- Uma coisa que nem nos meus melhores sonhos eu imaginaria, e creio que nem vocês! - Lily começou a rir, ao se lembrar do acontecido da noite anterior - Vocês acreditam que Tiago Potter tem medo de mulher?  
  
A reação das outras duas foi no mínimo cômica. Kate começou a tossir e Mik tentava controlar o riso, com a mão tampando a boca.  
  
- Você não pode estar falando sério! - Kate tinha conseguido parar de tossir e agora acompanhava Mik em uma crise de gargalhadas incessantes.  
  
- Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida. Acreditem ou não, Tiago Potter, tem pavor de mulher. - Lily não agüentou mais e começou a rir também.  
  
- Deve ser por isso que o bicho-papão dele é a alma penada de uma mulher histérica! Lembram? Terceiro ano, bichos-papões, todos pagaram o maior mico por causa das formas assumidas da criatura? - Mik não se controlou.  
  
- Como nunca percebemos isso antes? - Kate estava ao pé da letra, rolando de rir.  
  
Durante um bom tempo, a crise de risos não cessou, mas após retomar o fôlego, Lily lembrou que tinha uma coisa importante para falar às amigas:  
  
- Gente, calma, respira! Lembram que a Blake tinha conseguido dois lugares para mim na tribuna dos professores?  
  
As duas confirmaram positivamente.  
  
- Eu "esqueci" a bolsa com o Potter e acho que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai achar os passaportes.  
  
- E como você tem certeza, Li? - Mik perguntou.  
  
- Uma bolsa lá, sozinha, dando sopa... Pedindo para ser aberta. Quando é que Potter deixaria uma oportunidade dessas passar? Nunca!

* * *

História da Magia. Será que existe uma matéria mais cansativa? Sinceramente, a única coisa interessante naquela aula era o professor Bins, por ser um fantasma, mas depois de vê-lo daquele mesmo jeito durante seis anos, digamos que aí sim as aulas ficam meio... Tediosas. Nada poderia animar aquela aula, a não ser uma coruja entrando pela janela da sala, carregando em suas patas um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas e parando bem em frente à Lílian Evans.  
  
- Isso só pode significar uma coisa. - disse Lily após pegar o buquê e ler o cartão endereçado a ela, mandado por Tiago Potter, que olhava para ela esperançoso.  
  
- O que, Lily? - Mik perguntou curiosa.  
  
- O que mais poderia ser, Mik? - Kate entrou na conversa, sussurrando para que ninguém mais a ouvisse, só Lílian e Mik - É óbvio que a nossa amada vítima achou os passaportes para a tribuna dos professores e pretende ser o acompanhante da garota dos olhos verdes.  
  
- Meninas, vocês acham que isso não está sendo fácil demais?  
  
Kate e Mik ponderaram a questão por um minuto e a primeira respondeu:  
  
- Não! Ele sempre teve uma queda por você.  
  
- Queda!? - Mik indignou-se - Minha amiga, ele não tem uma queda por ela, ele tem um tombo.  
  
- Eu sei que a minha vida pessoal é muito mais interessante que a aula, - Lily interrompeu as gargalhadas - mas ela não cai nos N.I.E.M's, sabiam? Ao contrário do que o professor está explicando.  
  
- Tá bom, tá bom.  
  
As garotas voltaram a prestar a devida atenção na aula e depois de um certo tempo ouvindo o professor falando sobre algo como Revolução, o sinal bateu e elas saíram da sala para ir ao Salão Principal, almoçar. Não antes de Tiago parar Lily no meio do corredor:  
  
- E aí? Como vai? - ele passava a mão nos cabelos tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.  
  
- Bem, e você? - Lily parou ao ouvi-lo chamando-a. - Meninas, podem ir na frente, eu encontro vocês depois.  
  
- Ok, vamos, Kate? - Mik disse entendendo a indireta.  
  
- Claro, te vemos depois, Lily! - ela já estava indo com Mik para o Salão Principal, quando Black tocou em seu ombro levemente.  
  
- Será que você poderia me emprestar a Summers por um minutinho? - disse ele dando o seu melhor sorriso.  
  
- Olha Black, ela com certeza não quer falar com você. Não depois do que você fez. Então é melhor você ficar longe dela, por que se não...  
  
- Pode deixar Kate. Anda logo, Black, fala o que você tem pra falar. - Mik disse cruzando os braços em sinal de impaciência.  
  
- É particular. Será que...  
  
- Já estou de saída então. - Kate ia embora - E lá vou eu, sozinha.  
  
Depois que Kate saiu, Black recomeçou a falar:  
  
- Sabe o que é? - foi se aproximando mais dela.  
  
- Não, Black, não sei o que é porque você ainda não me contou. Oops, distância de no mínimo um metro. Vai, vai... Vai mais para trás. - o advertiu.  
  
- "timo, se você quer assim, que assim seja. - ele realmente estava começando a ficar frustrado com toda aquela situação - É que vai ter o primeiro jogo da temporada, Corvinal x Lufa-lufa e eu fui um dos ganhadores daquele sorteio para lugares na tribuna dos professores, sabe, onde a vista é melhor, tem comida e bebida de graça e tem menos...  
  
- Gente atrapalhando a vista privilegiada? Poupe-me, Black. Eu já ouvi esse discurso da Lily, ela também ganhou o sorteio. Vá direto ao ponto que eu não posso e nem quero desperdiçar o meu tempo com você e essa ladainha sem fim.  
  
- Eu posso levar uma acompanhante. E então, o que me diz? - e lá estava ele tentando dar um de seus melhores sorrisos, tinha uma vaga para Capitão do time em jogo.  
  
- Deixe-me pensar. - Mik fingiu estar pensativa - É claro que... NÃO! Eu não quero mais saber de você, ouviu bem? Como você tem a cara de pau de vir aqui me convidar depois de tudo o que você fez?  
  
- Me desculpe, Mik. Eu realmente me arrependi, de verdade. - e fez mais uma de suas caras de cachorro abandonado que enganava a todos, menos à garota a sua frente.  
  
- Não lembra que eu te falei que isso aqui não é um teatro? Não precisa fazer suas encenações forçadas, Black. Pode colar com os outros, mas comigo não cola mais, entendeu? Nunca mais.  
  
- Mik, querida. Eu sei que o que fiz foi errado, mas eu queria ter uma outra chance. Por favor! Eu juro que se eu não me comportar direito no jogo você pode fazer o que quiser comigo.  
  
Os olhos da menina se iluminaram ao ouvir aquilo. Ela tinha certeza de que Sirius tentaria alguma coisa, aquele ali não resistia nem à vento quanto mais à mulher. Era a hora da vingança já que ele dera carta branca de fazer o que ela quisesse com ele.  
  
- Qualquer coisa?  
  
- Qualquer coisa, eu prometo!  
  
- Fechado, Black. Mas ouça bem, eu sou estou indo por causa dos lugares e se você tentar alguma coisa, fique sabendo de que não viverá para ver o sol nascer, escutou?  
  
- Se você diz, quem sou eu para discordar? - ele pulava de alegria internamente, um passo mais próximo da vitória.  
  
- "timo. Te vejo depois. - e seguiu seu caminho, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.  
  
- Fala sério, eu sou ou não sou demais? - Sirius perguntou para si mesmo enquanto se imaginava como capitão do time de Quadribol.

* * *

- Ah, Tiago, eu queria agradecer pelas rosas. São lindas. - Lily tentava ser o mais amável possível.  
  
- Nada comparadas a você, minha rosa chefe.  
  
- Que é isso, Ti, assim você me deixa encabulada. - ela estava repensando se tudo aquilo valia a pena, que humilhação! E que "rosa chefe" era aquele? Pelas barbas de Merlin...  
  
- É... er... Você vai no jogo de Quadribol?  
  
- Oh, sim. Consegui dois lugares na tribuna dos professores, e você?  
  
- Eu vou ao jogo também. Já convidou alguém para ocupar o lugar ao seu lado?  
  
- Ainda não me decidi. Sabe, se eu convidar a Mik, a Kate vai ficar chateada e vice-versa, então estava pensando em convidar outra pessoa, assim nenhuma das duas ficariam chateadas. Sabe de alguém que gostaria de ir?  
  
- Bom, tem eu. Se não for nenhum incomodo.  
  
- Você faria isso por mim, Ti? - ela o abraçou levemente - Não seria incomodo nenhum, pelo contrário, tem companhia melhor para um jogo de Quadribol do que Tiago Potter? Além de ser o melhor Apanhador de todos os tempos, é o cara mais lindo de Hogwarts.  
  
- Se você diz. Eu adoraria ir com você.  
  
- Maravilha! Te vejo mais tarde então?  
  
- Com certeza. - a garota já estava se afastando - Ei, eu não ganho nenhum beijinho?  
  
- É claro que ganha, bobinho. - deu um selinho no menino e despedindo- se, foi almoçar.  
  
- Eu sou ou não sou o melhor? - sorriu para si mesmo, já se imaginado dando ordens para o resto do time. Capitão da Grifinória.

* * *

Três horas da tarde. Todos os alunos já se encontravam na arena de Quadribol para ver o primeiro jogo da temporada. Os corvinais estavam mais barulhentos do que nunca; erguiam bandeiras de sua casa e tinham trago até o mascote do time: uma águia meio azulada com o bico e as patas prateadas, feito conseguido pelos aplicados alunos da casa. Os lufa-lufas não ficavam atrás: também erguiam bandeiras de sua casa e tinham enormes cartazes com as fotos dos jogadores com uma frase: "Somos os melhores!". A Grifinória e a Sonserina, apesar de não estarem participando desse jogo, também vieram, pois tinham que ver os seus adversários.  
  
Enquanto os times se preparavam, quatro grifinórios procuravam seus lugares na tribuna dos professores:  
  
- E então, Mik, vai ser um encontro duplo? - Sirius perguntou à garota ao seu lado, que conversava com Lily, que por sua vez, estava acompanhada de Tiago.  
  
- Primeiro: não me chame de Mik, é Summers pra você. E segundo: isso não é um encontro! - respondeu a garota irritada.  
  
- Foi mal, me empolguei. - Black respondeu cinicamente.  
  
- Mik, pare com isso! Deixa o Black em paz! - Lily fez-se ouvir - Você só veio no jogo com ele, isso não quer dizer que você precisa ficar perto dele.  
  
- Quem dera, Li! Acontece que o meu lugar é ao lado dessa besta! E o pior é que é um pouco longe de onde você e o Potter vão ficar. Ou seja, se eu quiser ver o jogo, vou ter que me sentar do lado dessa coisa. - disse ela apontando para Sirius.  
  
- Ei, peraí! Coisa, não! Eu tenho nome, sabia?  
  
- Só que eu não quero sujar a minha garganta falando ele.  
  
- Depois você continua essa briga, Mik. Agora é melhor cada um ir pro seu lugar que o jogo vai começar. Vai querer perder o jogo?  
  
- Nunca! Desse lugar é melhor para ver o goleiro da Lufa-lufa, o Andrew. - a garota aproveitou a oportunidade para deixar Black com uma ponta de ciúmes.  
  
- O Hunter?! - indignou-se Sirius. - Você veio junto comigo para ver o Hunter?  
  
- Você acha que eu vim por quê? Pela sua companhia? Eu já te falei que não quero mais nada com você, agora com aquele ali... - ela disse apontando para o lufa-lufa - Muito pelo contrário, se é que me entende.  
  
Ela acabou de falar e depois de ver que seu plano dera certo, foi sentar-se em seu lugar, após despedir-se de Lílian, sendo seguida por Sirius.  
  
- Essa sua amiga é meio difícil, hein? - Tiago já estava sentado em seu lugar.  
  
- Quem? A Mik? Imagiiiiiina, impressão sua! Ela é um amorzinho. O seu amigo que é um safado. Ele não fez uma coisa muito bonita com ela, sabia?  
  
- O Sirius é meio irresponsável. Mas ele está querendo mais uma chance, e isso vindo dele já é muito.  
  
- Não para a Mik, ela realmente não vai desculpá-lo tão fácil assim.  
  
- É, eu sei. - disse ele em tom de fim de conversa, quando viu que o jogo ia começar, Caterbury anunciava os jogadores.  
  
- Jogando pela Corvinal temos Lovegood, Winstow, Hart, Chaz, Crowl, Lafferty e Murray! - uma salva de palmas por parte dos corvinais encheu o campo, quando os jogadores entraram - E representando a Lufa-lufa, temos Bonnes, Diggory, Grith, Hunter, Aiken, Gracin e Hacker! - e quando o time entrou em campo, foi saudado pelos seus colegas de casa - Madame Hooch se encaminha para o centro do campo, solta as bolas e apita! O jogo começa! Lovegood tem a goles, passa para Hart que devolve, mas quase é atingido por um balaço vindo de Aiken. Bonnes tem a posse da goles agora e passa para Diggory que marca um belo gol em Chaz. Ele arremessa a bola para Winstow, que passa para Hart, que passa para Lovegood, que manda para o aro inimigo, mas Hunter defende o aro.  
  
- Tiago? - Lilian chamou a atenção do garoto.  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Será que você poderia pegar um suco de abóbora para mim?  
  
- Claro, já estou indo.  
  
Ele foi para trás da tribuna, onde havia um pequeno bar, com as comidas e bebidas e um elfo velho estava lá para atendê-lo.  
  
- Um suco de abóbora.  
  
- O senhor quer em que copo? O azul ou o amarelo? - perguntou o elfo vagarosamente.  
  
- O azul, tanto faz. - o garoto estava impaciente, depois de ver que a Lufa-lufa havia marcado um gol e ele não vira.  
  
- Que tamanho? Grande, médio ou pequeno?  
  
- Pequeno. - respondeu ainda mais impaciente.  
  
- O senhor quer um ou dois canudinhos? - perguntou o elfo, vagaroso como sempre.  
  
- Com dois. Será que dá para andar mais depressa? - a Corvinal tinha marcado um gol.  
  
- Sim, senhor. Aqui está. - o elfo colocou a bebida no balcão. - Quer mais alguma coisa?  
  
- Não. - e saiu correndo de volta ao seu lugar.  
  
Entregou o suco de abóbora à garota, que analisando o conteúdo do copo, voltou-se para o garoto:  
  
- Ti?  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Isso não é diet. Eu estou de dieta, então será que você poderia ir lá novamente e pegar um suco de abóbora sem açúcar pra mim?  
  
- Certo. Já volto.  
  
E lá estava ele indo novamente, ligeiramente chateado, ao encontro do elfo, que perguntou assim que o viu:  
  
- Deseja alguma coisa, senhor?  
  
- Sim, um suco de abóbora diet.  
  
- Um suco o quê, senhor?  
  
- Sem açúcar, amigo!  
  
Tiago já estava perdendo a paciência. "Droga, será que ela não podia ter pedido antes de começar o jogo? Estou perdendo os melhores lances! Bom, mas pela minha deusa eu faço tudo!" pensou ele, que foi chamado à Terra novamente pelo vagaroso elfo:  
  
- Senhor? Senhor, em qual copo? Azul ou...  
  
- Azul, copo pequeno, dois canudinhos. - o garoto se apressou ao ver que já tinha perdido mais um gol por parte da Corvinal e um balaço no meio da cara de Chaz, mandado por Gracin.  
  
- Aqui está, senhor. Deseja mais....  
  
O menino nem esperou o velho elfo terminar de falar. Chegando em seu lugar, pregou os olhos no jogo ao ver que os dois apanhadores estavam em uma disputa acirrada pelo pomo de ouro.  
  
- Tiago?  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Será que você poderia buscar um pouco de gelo?  
  
- Ok.  
  
O garoto saiu em disparada para o bar, e antes mesmo do elfo perguntar o que queria, ele já foi falando:  
  
- Suco de abóbora sem açúcar, com gelo, copo azul e pequeno. Depressa!  
  
- Vai querer mais alguma coisa, senhor? - o elfo perguntava enquanto preparava a bebida.  
  
- NÃO! - disse o garoto pegando a bebida e saindo correndo para seu lugar ao ouvir que a Corvinal estava próxima da vitória, mas quando chegou, os corvinais já estavam comemorando e os times já estavam no chão.  
  
- Tiago, aqui! - Lily acenava para ele, chamando-o.  
  
- Aqui está o suco. - Potter estava completamente desanimado.  
  
- Ah, não fique assim, amoreco. Terão outros jogos. - ela disse o confortando.  
  
- Potter, Potter, já tem uma péssima fama e agora está saindo com sangue-ruins? - Snape e Malfoy tinham chegado. - Não sabia que alguém poderia ir além do fundo do poço.  
  
- Malfoy, é melhor você ficar quieto, senão o Tiagão fortão aqui vai quebrar a sua cara. E você, Snape, não tem como fazer o seu cabelo parar de pingar gordura, não? Está sujando o chão. - disse Lily debochada.  
  
- Potter, da próxima vez, vê se coloca uma focinheira nela. - Snape falou ríspido.  
  
O bate-boca continuava e Sirius e Mik, que estavam até agora discutindo, perceberam a briga.  
  
- Eu vou lá ajudar o Tiago.  
  
- Não vai não!  
  
- Vou sim. Ele ta precisando de cobertura. - disse Sirius tentando passar.  
  
- Ah, mas não vai mesmo. Nem que eu tenha que fazer "isso"!  
  
Mik fechou os olhos com força, como e se estivesse vendo um basilisco e puxou Sirius pela gola da camisa, beijando-o com todas as suas forças. Não demorou muito para Black esquecer de Tiago e aproveitar-se da situação. Começou a acariciar a garota e corresponder ao beijo fervorosamente.  
  
Mik, ao perceber que Black já estava quase tomando o controle da situação, separou-se dele repentinamente. Ele só achava que estava controlando. Só achava.  
  
- Quer tomar fôlego, é? - Sirius perguntou ao separar-se da garota, mas mal acabando de falar foi atingido por um tapa bem certeiro naquela cara de cachorro sem vergonha.  
  
- O que foi isso? - ele disse colocando a mão sobre o lugar do tapa, que apesar de ele não confessar, estava doendo muito.  
  
- Isso, Black, é para você aproveitar o que nunca mais vai ter.  
  
- Um tapa? - perguntou o menino confuso.  
  
- Não, demente, o beijo. Aproveite esse porque será o último. O tapa foi só um... Aperitivo. - falou deixando o menino com cara de idiota - Agora, que você já viu o que perdeu, tchauzinho para você! - e saiu para o castelo.

* * *

- Snape, eu realmente não estou disposto à te dar um lição hoje e muito menos em você Malfoy, então não dá para sumirem daqui? - Tiago disse temeroso, afinal, não tinha a varinha e ele estava em desvantagem para qualquer tipo de luta.  
  
- Está com medo, Potter? - Malfoy zombou - Só por que não está com a sua varinha?  
  
- Não tem nada a ver, Malfoy. Só não quero sujar as minhas mãos. - Tiago não perdia a pose de sempre.  
  
- Ih, o Tiagão aqui acaba com vocês com ou sem varinha. Ele não tem medo, não.  
  
- Então, não vai temer isso. - Snape lançou um feitiço em Potter que fez o menino cair duro no chão com a cabeça doendo - Viu? Não doeu tanto assim, não é? - Snape e Mlafoy partiram rindo da cara do garoto jogado ao chão.  
  
- Tiago? - Lily sentou no chão, colocando a cabeça dele em seu colo - Você está bem?  
  
- Não muito. Será que você poderia colocar a minha cabeça um pouco mais para cima? Acho que assim ficaria melhor.  
  
Ela o posicionou na posição desejada, e ele falou:  
  
- Está bem melhor.  
  
A garota olhou para ele e viu que ele estava com a cabeça colada aos seus seios e o tirou de lá imediatamente.  
  
- Mas você não tem jeito mesmo, hein? - ela ria.  
  
- Ah, uma oportunidade dessas. Eu não poderia deixar escapar, poderia? - ele disse acompanhando Lily com as risadas, quando Sirius chegou correndo.  
  
- Cara, você tá bem?  
  
Tiago e Lily começaram a rir mais ainda com a chegada de Almofadinhas.  
  
- Tiago, você ficou maluco? Bateu a cabeça, levou a pior numa briga e ainda fica rindo que nem um retardado?  
  
- Esquece, Sirius. Você não entenderia. - Pontas e Lílian se levantaram.  
  
- Deixa pra lá.  
  
As três garotas estavam rindo, após Mik e Lily contarem o que aconteceu no jogo de Quadribol. Realmente, elas não tinham do que reclamar, o plano estava dando super certo.  
  
- Mas e você, Kate? - Mik recompôs-se. - Ficou perto de quem no jogo?  
  
- No meio da Grifinória, como sempre. - ela disse sorridente.  
  
- Kate, por que você está sorrindo tanto?  
  
- Nada, só estou imaginado a cara dos dois Marotos. Um apanhou de uma mulher e o outro apanhou por causa de uma mulher. Eu queria ter visto.  
  
- Pois é, eles me surpreendem a cada minuto. - Mik completou.  
  
- E eles não perdem por esperar!

* * *

N/A: E então depois de um longo tempo ...... o cap veio! O que vcs acharam? Tô esperando as reviews ehn?  
  
Bjus;  
  
Patricia. 


	9. O que é seu é meu!

Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias  
  
Arwen Liliana Demonangels : Que bom que vc está gostando, já vi o Abaixo ao Amor e concordo com vc, daria uma bela fic! Excelente escritora? ( agora eu fiquei mais vermelha do que nunca, hehe) É claro que eu quero participar do fã-clube!  
  
Lucka : OK! Demorei muito? ( não....imagina.....)  
  
Cristie : Traduzir pro espanhol? É claro que deixo! Eu estou começando a achar que vou ficar muito cheia de mim mesma, hehe.  
  
Lily Dragon: Eles entraram de penetra depois que o jogo tinha acabado, hehe. é bom saber q vc ficou curiosa!  
  
Milla Malfoy : Também gostei muito do canil, hehe. Vamos ver se vc acha esse cap engraçado!  
  
Dynha Black: Que bom q vc está gostando! Ah, gente, propagandinha básica: leiam as fics delas, pra quem gosta de Sirius Black na adolescência é um prato cheio!  
  
Ana Luthor: Também acho esse casal simpático, mas esse cap ficou um pouquinho menor, espero que seja problema.  
  
Miella Boyd Black : Eu também n entendi pq a Mik fez aquilo, tem horas que eu não entendo meus personagens, mas que bom q vc está gostando.  
  
Anaisa : A da canil virou clássica pelo jeito, hehe. Enjoy !  
  
Maluada Black : Não vou deixar ninguem tomar seu lugar, Malu!  
  
Raissa: Na verdade eu coloco paragrafos e todas as outras divisões, mas obrigada por me alertar pq agora que eu percebi que a formatação n estava saindo no potterish, mas pode deixar que eu já arrumei isso!  
  
Ferflores: Já cuidei disso, fler! É ótimo saber que vc gostou da Mik e da Kate, vou passar o recado pra elas, hehe.  
  
Maria... =] : Eba! Mais uma leitora! Espero que continue acompanhando.  
  
Tati: Concordo com vc, hehe! E ai está o cap 9.  
  
Isis : Mais uma fã? Desse jeito meu ego vai ficar lá em cima, gente!  
  
Mary Padfoot : Como eu não quero ser responsável pela morte de ninguem, hehe, aqui está o cap, Mary!  
  
Luiza : Calma, Luiza, o cap já está aqui, hehe.  
  
Amy Potter : Obrigada! Continue comentando, hein?!  
  
Laura Riddle : Uma leitora misteriosa e curiosa? Gostei dessa, hehe.  
  
Jessica Venesio : Tantos elogios de uma vez, agora que eu fiquei com a bola cheia, hehe.  
  
Jéssica Gryffindor : É bom saber q vc está gostando!  
  
Katys : Seu desejo é uma ordem! Tiago sofrendo, pedido anotado!  
  
Lolozinhablack : É que eu adoro fazer isso com o Sirius, hehe, mas que bom q vc está gostando.  
  
Hellen : Tomara que goste do prox cap!  
  
Nane Evans Black : Nane, q bom q vc está curtindo a fic! Eu queria me desculpar por responder sua review atrasada, mas é q quando o cap saiu eu n tinha lido ainda, mas eu respondi agora, hehe!  
  
Carolzinha Potter: E aqui está mais um cap Carol! Vc vai gostar do nome!  
  
Natália: Vc achou que eu ia esquecer de mencionar vc nos agradecimentos? N senhora! Enjoy it!  
  
Certo, agora sem mais delongas, senhoras e senhoras, aqui está o cap:  
  
O que é seu é meu  
  
Quinta-feira, terceiro dia da aposta. Quer dizer que só faltavam mais sete dias. O problema era o que fazer nesses sete dias restantes! Até que não tinha sido uma idéia completamente ruim, já que Lily não saía com um garoto há anos e como Mik dizia, estava tirando o atraso. E quem melhor para tirar o atraso do que Tiago Potter, um dos garotos mais bonitos e populares de Hogwarts? Ela não tinha nada a perder, aliás, só tinha a ganhar: deixaria Potter de quatro por ela, acabaria com a reputação de "Todo Poderoso" dele, se vingaria de Black por ter feito Mik de idiota, ficaria famosa na escola inteira e em todos os outros lugares em que a Teen Witch era vendida, já que a matéria que estava fazendo era arriscada. E o melhor de tudo: mostraria a Blake quem era a melhor jornalista! Estava crente que depois daquela reportagem, poderia escrever sobre assuntos mais úteis, que lhe interessassem e que dessem maior prestígio à ela no mundo bruxo. Valeria a pena, e também, ver a cara de Petúnia morrendo de inveja seria demais. É, até que o ano letivo não estava começando tão mal assim.  
  
Agora, retrocedendo um pouco, ela ainda não tinha decidido o que aprontaria para o Tiaguinho hoje. Mik e Kate tinham dado algumas idéias e ela estava tentando organizá-las até agora. Kate tinha falado que ela poderia dar a ela alguma coisa extravagante para simbolizar o amor deles, essas coisas de namorados. Já Mik disse que ela poderia dar a ele uma coisa feminina, que o fizesse passar vergonha e que ele não gostasse muito. Juntando essas duas sugestões, Lílian chegou a conclusão do que ela poderia dar ao Potter. Seria perfeito! Já começava a imaginar as situações constrangedoras pelas quais o "Irresistível" passaria.  
  
Pegou um pergaminho e escreveu uma carta endereçada à loja de animais de Hogsmead, pedindo que lhe mandassem um amasso fêmea, filhote, cor-de- rosa, em período de dentição e não muito sociável com garotos. Entregou-a à Atenas, que deu uma leve bicadinha em sua mão antes de levantar vôo. Provavelmente seu pedido chegaria na hora do almoço, pensou enquanto via que suas amigas acordavam relutantemente.  
  
- Que horas são? - Mik perguntou sonolenta.  
  
- Devem ser oito horas. Se apressem que ainda temos que tomar o café da manhã. - Lily abria as janelas e aprontava-se, seguida por Kate.  
  
- Dormi muito bem. - Kate colocava o uniforme - E vocês?  
  
- Como uma pedra! - Mik por fim levantou da cama e começou a se arrumar.  
  
- Tranqüilamente. - Lily pegava o material - Sonhou, Kate?  
  
- Sim. - respondeu sorridente.  
  
- O quê? - Lily estava curiosa.  
  
- Nada de mais. - Kate desconversou.  
  
- Lily, minha cara, você fez a pergunta errada. Não é "o que", é "com quem"! - Mik colocou a mochila às costas. - Diga-nos Kate, com quem você sonhou?  
  
- Comigo! Oras, quem mais poderia ser?  
  
- Muito engraçado, mas eu não caio nessa, querida. Quero saber quem mais estava no sonho! E não venha me dizer que não tinha mais ninguém, pois eu não acredito que seus olhos azuis ainda não detectaram nada. - Mik tomou pose de séria.  
  
- Mas é verdade! - as outras duas franziram o cenho - Por que eu mentiria para vocês?  
  
- Por inúmeros motivos. - foi a vez da ruiva falar - E eu não quero perder meu tempo citando-os, então será que dá pra falar quem é ou está difícil?  
  
- Mas que coisa! Se não acreditam em mim, o problema é de vocês! Agora vamos que já perdemos o café da manhã por causa dessa infantilidade. Satisfeitas? - Kate disse e saiu do dormitório.  
  
- Ai caraca, perdi o meu café da manhã! - Mik exclamou irritada - Agora que eu descubro quem é o garoto, por bem ou por mal.  
  
Os Marotos estavam na mesa da Grifinória, acabando de tomar o café da manhã e aproveitando para colocar a conversa em dia:  
  
- Mas como foi com a Summers ontem, Sirius? - Pedro perguntou enquanto pegava mais uma torrada.  
  
- Ocorreu como o planejado. - Black desviou o olhar.  
  
- Por essa eu não esperava Almofadinhas. - Remo pronunciou-se - Você planejava levar um belo tapa na cara?  
  
Tiago que até agora estava quieto, comendo, começou a rir do amigo, quando o mesmo olhou com uma cara de "como é que você sabe?" para Remo.  
  
- E do que você tá rindo, Tiago? - Lupin perguntou. - Pelo que eu saiba você apanhou do Snape, não foi?  
  
O garoto parou de rir imediatamente, já que agora todos que estavam próximos olhavam para ele. Juntou-se a Sirius, que estava com uma cara de poucos amigos para com Remo:  
  
- Mas isso não foi nada comparado à recompensa. Até agradecerei o Seboso depois, quem sabe daqui há milhões de anos. - Tiago tirou o sorriso da cara do amigo. - E você, Sirius, teve alguma coisa boa antes ou depois do tapa?  
  
- Lógico! - o garoto animou-se - Um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Acho que ela não resistiu de estar tão perto de mim e não poder me tocar, aí me beijou. Depois percebeu que tinha caído do pedestal e me deu um tapa para disfarçar. Até parece que eu não percebi que ela estava tentando me passar ciúmes quando falou do Hunter, o que não conseguiu obviamente. Tive que fazer uma pequena encenação, mas ela ainda vai ser minha! - Sirius disse convicto - Novamente...  
  
Sirius parou de falar ao perceber que alguém pigarreava atrás dele, uma garota.  
  
- Mais uma coisa para sua lista de qualidades, Black! - Michelle falou com Lily atrás de si - Falar mal dos outros pelas costas!  
  
- Mik, amor da minha vida, como vai? - Black tentava concertar a burrada que tinha cometido - Senti tanto a sua falta!  
  
- Não posso dizer o mesmo. Agora, eu queria que você devolvesse uma coisa que me pertence. E anda logo que eu sei que você pegou durante o jogo e que está aí com você!  
  
Enquanto o garoto tentava fingir que não estava com nada em mãos, Lily foi se sentar ao lado de Tiago, que assistia a discussão, que estava prestes a se transformar em barraco.  
  
- Oi, Ti! - deu-lhe um selinho.  
  
- Oi! E então, como a minha linda flor dormiu? - perguntou com a garota sentada em seu colo.  
  
- Maravilhosamente bem! - ela respondeu manhosa - E o meu xuxuzinho?  
  
- Xuxuzinho? Quem é xuxuzinho? - Tiago se assustou com o apelido repentino.  
  
- Você, bobinho! Quem mais? - ela respondeu tentando não rir de quanto o garoto parecia tapado.  
  
- Bem. Mas poderia ter dormido melhor, sabe? - ele deu uma olhada nada discreta em direção a ela, o que fez a garota ficar da cor de seus cabelos.  
  
- Se você diz, Ti. - ela disse pegando suas coisas e saindo do colo do garoto - Tenho que ir. Nos vemos depois. Tenho uma surpresa maravilhosa pra você, amorzinho. Tchau! Vem, Mik?  
  
- Claro! - a garota respodeu depois de pegar seu colar com Black e lançar-lhe um olhar mortal. - Até mais, Lupin, Pettigrew, Potter!  
  
As duas garotas seguiram o caminho para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas enquanto os Marotos enrolavam mais um pouquinho e Aluado seguia com os olhos numa garota que também se encaminhava para a aula. "Alguma coisa devia estar errada", pensou antes de despedir-se dos amigos e seguí-la.  
  
Almoço. Todos já se encontravam no Salão Principal, e obviamente, perceberam uma coruja trazendo uma caixa de porte médio, com pequenos furos, vindo em direção à Lílian Evans, sentada ao lado de Tiago Potter e dos outros Marotos, além é claro de Michelle Summers e Kate Carter, que tinha voltado à falar com as amigas.  
  
- Minha encomenda chegou! - a garota levantou da cadeira enquanto dava pulinhos de felicidade.  
  
- O que tem aí dentro, Li? - Tiago não mediu esforços para esconder sua curiosidade. - É a surpresa de que você tinha me falado?  
  
- Acertou! Mas agora tem que adivinhar o que é! - ela disse não se contendo de felicidade; estava doida para ver a cara de sua vítima quando ele visse o que era a surpresa.  
  
- Não sei. Uma vassoura? - ele perguntou esperançoso.  
  
- Bem melhor.  
  
- O que pode ser melhor que uma vassoura? Deixe-me ver... O Ranhoso com cueca de pequenos corações dançando a dança da Lula Gigante?  
  
- Definitivamente não. Vou ter dar uma dica: é um ser vivo.  
  
- Um animal?  
  
A garota acenou positivamente com a cabeça.  
  
Ele tentou por inúmeras vezes, falando praticamente todos os animais que achava possível e também até alguns improváveis. Por fim, desistiu.  
  
- Já que você não descobriu, eu vou te mostrar o que é. - a garota começou a abrir cuidadosamente a caixa e virou-se para todos com a pequena amassa cor-de-rosa, provavelmente de quatro meses, nas mãos - Não é linda?  
  
- Magnífica! - Tiago apressou-se a mentir - Mas... E a surpresa?  
  
- Ela é a surpresa! - Lily acariciava o animal, que agora estava sobre a mesa - Vai ser a nossa filhinha!  
  
- Filha? - Tiago não acreditava a humilhação pela qual estava passando.  
  
- É. O que aconteceu com você hoje, Ti? Fica repetindo tudo que eu digo. - ela tentava parecer indignada - Esquece! Tenho certeza que você vai adorar o nome da nossa filhinha!  
  
- E qual é? - o rapaz ainda tentava recuperar-se do choque.  
  
- Fluffy! Não! Cherry! Não sei.  
  
A garota fingia estar confusa, tinha que pensar em um nome completamente extravagante, que fizesse Potter passar vergonha toda vez que chamasse a "filhinha" deles. Teve uma idéia:  
  
- Já sei! Ela vai se chamar Fluffy Cherry! Ou melhor, Fluffy Cherry Evans Potter! E nada de usar diminutivos, viu Ti? Dizem que quanto maior o nome, melhor a pessoa! No caso dela, o animal!  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Eu sei que você está muito feliz, Tiago! Por isso vou lhe poupar as palavras de contentamento e dizer que hoje vai ser a sua vez de cuidar da Fluffy Cherry! Aqui está ela. Diga "oi" para o papai, diga! - a amassa ao invés de cumprimentá-lo, deu uma mordida no braço de seu "papai" - Ela gostou de você! Vamos ser uma família feliz! Que meigo!  
  
- Lily, eu ...  
  
- Depois você me fala. Agora tenho que ir, aula de Aritmancia. Me acompanham, meninas?  
  
- Claro! - as outras duas a seguiram para a aula, enquanto os meninos riam da cara de Pontas, que estava começando a achar que aquela aposta não tinha sido uma boa idéia. Lógico, Sirius Black nunca tinha boas idéias! Fluffy Cherry? Oh, Merlim, ele devia estar pagando os pecados que cometeu, e iria cometer, só podia. Aproveitando que Fluffy Cherry já estava em seu colo, Tiago foi acariciar sua cabeça, mas a amassa fincou-lhe os dentes na palma da mão.  
  
- Ai, porcaria! Era só o que me faltava. Meus dedos virarem peneiras por causa dessa bicha!  
  
E não é que a amassa parecia ter ouvido as palavras de Tiago? Sentiu- se tão ofendida por ter sido chamada de "bicha" que lhe deu um arranhão no braço.  
  
- É, parace que você é sentimental, né, Bluffy Berry. Ops, Fluffy Cherry. Não me morde de novo, não! Ai! Teremos uma longa jornada!  
  
As aulas do dia já tinham acabado e Pontas estava completamente arrasado: cuidar daquele animal não tinha sido nada fácil, muito pelo contrário, estava pensando seriamente em contratar uma babá, mas sabia que se fizesse isso Lily ficaria brava com ele. Onde já se viu um papai que não cuida direito da sua filha? Mas, realmente cuidar de um filhote não era nada fácil, ter que alimentá-la, dar banho, agüentar as mordidas e arranhões carinhosos, dar atenção, mantê-la limpa, entre outras muitas tarefas infernais. E o pior de tudo: ouvir os risos, provocações, brincadeiras dos outros Marotos e do resto da escola. Era horrível! Pelo menos já sabia de uma coisa relacionada ao seu futuro: nunca se casaria e nem teria filhos, só Merlim sabia como sua mãe e seu pai o agüentavam até hoje. Se fosse ele, não conseguiria realizar tal feito, não mesmo. Falando em animais, lá estava ela, miando, querendo chamar sua atenção:  
  
- O que foi dessa vez, criatura? - ele perguntou raivoso.  
  
A amassa continuava a miar, parecendo não querer demonstrar qualquer indício do que estava querendo com ele, lá, miando incansavelmente.  
  
- O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer tamanha... - Tiago apressou-se a corrigir o que iria dizer ao perceber que Evans estava chegando. - Surpresa! Uma coisinha linda dessas! - ele disse pegando-a no colo e acariciando-lhe os pêlos, o que foi respondido por uma unhada na cara - Ah, o papai também te ama Fluffy Cherry! - continuou fazendo a cara mais boba que podia, como se estivesse mesmo gostando daquela constrangedora situação.  
  
- Ti! - a garota estava agora na frente dele animada - Eu imaginei que vocês dois se dariam bem, mas nem tanto assim! Dão um belo quadro juntos!  
  
- É, fazer o quê, não é? - ele respondeu teatralmente - Acho que temos muita química!  
  
- E que química! Mas, como foi o dia de vocês? - ela perguntou sentando-se à frente dele, em outra poltrona do Salão Comunal.  
  
- Ótimo! Foi uma idéia maravilhosa que você teve de me deixar com ela hoje. Nunca me diverti tanto. Como você disse, damos um belo quadro juntos. Com certeza atraímos mais de mil olhares invejosos hoje! - a amassa continuava em seu colo, agora usando seu braço como mordedor. Ele tentava disfarçar a dor que sentia a cada mordida.  
  
- Jura? - Lily não se contentava de felicidade - Então acho que não será incomodo algum pra você ficar com ela amanhã. - o garoto emburrou interiormente, ele e sua boca grande - Não iria querer tirar a sua felicidade, ela está fazendo muito bem para você. E eu definitivamente não atrapalharei sua felicidade, Ti!  
  
- Tem certeza de que não quer ficar com ela amanhã? - ele perguntou esperançoso, talvez a garota mudasse de idéia - Você não teve um momento à sós com ela até agora, não seria justo com você.  
  
- Que é isso! - disse ela em tom de fim de conversa, apesar de sutil - Está decidido, Ti! Amanhã você fica com ela, depois vai ser a minha vez. E você tem três amigos que devem estar morrendo de vontade de te ajudar com ela. Pelo que sei, vocês tem um ótimo jeito para com animais.  
  
O rapaz estremeceu. Será que Lily sabia que eles se transformavam em animagos para ajudar Remo? Será que ela sabia que Remo era um lobisomem? Não, ela devia era ter tido uma crise de intuição feminina, devia estar blefando.  
  
Lílian percebeu que quando falou que eles tinham um ótimo jeito para com animais, Potter havia mostrado-se desconfortável. Por que será que ele tinha ficado daquele jeito? Será que era uma das frescuras de meninos? Ou ele estava escondendo alguma coisa? Vindo de Tiago Potter, com certeza era a segunda opção. Tiraria aquela história a limpo depois.  
  
- O que foi, Ti? Falei alguma coisa errada?  
  
- Não! - o garoto voltou a realidade - Eu só estava pensando em quanto o dia de amanhã será agradável. Já vai ser sexta-feira, a semana passou rápido, não?  
  
- Aham. Faz apenas três dias que estamos juntos, e parece que é há muito mais tempo. Não sei porque não aceitei seu primeiro convite, no quarto ano. Felizmente, quando você me convidou pra sair naquele dia eu acordei e percebi que eu gostava de você!  
  
- Demorou uma eternidade, hein? - ele esqueceu que estava representando - Quer dizer... Ainda bem que você percebeu isso, já que eu tinha percebido que gostava de você há mais ou menos três anos.  
  
- É! Certo, agora tenho que ir... Estou morrendo de sono. - ela despediu-se da amassa, acariciando-lhe o pêlo e deu um beijo em Tiago antes de subir para o dormitório feminino.  
  
O garoto ficou lá ainda, agüentando as mordidas e pensando seriamente que, por mais que ele fosse irresistível, era meio estranho Lílian Evans estar agindo daquela maneira. As pessoas mudam, era a única explicação razoável.  
  
- Ai! - ele gritou quando levou uma mordida e um arranhão no rosto, simultaneamente, o que atraiu milhares de olhares para ele - O que foi? Nunca me viram não?  
  
Tiago já estava em seu dormitório com Fluffy Cherry. A amassa estava comendo e bebendo água enquanto o garoto acariciava seus inúmeros machucados.  
  
- E aí, xuxuzinho? Tá dando de comer pra sua filhinha?  
  
- Ta com inveja, palhaço? - respondeu ele mal humorado - Se quiser, te dou uma dessas de presente. Você vai adorar, Pedrinho.  
  
- Ihh, o papai está irritado! Que medo! - zombava Sirius.  
  
- Não enche, Almofadinhas.  
  
- Tiago, você está parecendo que saiu de uma briga feia. Ta todo arrebentado.  
  
- O que você quer que eu faça, Remo? Essa desvairada não se controla. Ai! Não me arranha, meleca!  
  
- Oh, xuxuzinho! Você tem que controlar essa amassa.  
  
- Como, Sirius? Ela só faz isso comigo. A Lílian a acariciou no Salão Comunal e ela se derreteu todinha. Parece que faz isso só comigo.  
  
- Estranho, nunca vi um amasso tão arisco assim. Geralmente, amassos são gentis e carinhosos. Tiago, você deve tentar trata-la melhor. - dizia Remo entregando ao amigo uma tigela com um líquido roxo, algodão e band- aids - Toma, molha o algodão na poção e passa nos curativos. Depois cola isso para tampar os machucados.  
  
- O que são essas fitinhas, Remo?  
  
- Pedro, onde você estava com a cabeça quando o professor Richardson nos ensinou sobre curativos trouxas?  
  
- Ah, Sirius, você sabe que eu não sou muito bom em Estudos Trouxas! - disse o menino envergonhado.  
  
- Essas 'fitinhas", Pedro, são band-aids. Adesivos que você cola em cima do machucado para proteger de um infecção. Quando eu era mais novinho, a minha mãe colava muito desses em mim por causa dos machucados da transformação.  
  
- Ah, Remo, nem sei como te agradecer. Me sinto bem melhor. - disse Tiago com cara de alívio.  
  
- Pega a receita, Tiaguinho, você vai precisar dela senão conseguir educar sua filhinha. - zombou Sirius.  
  
- Vai pastar, seu imbecil.  
  
- Galera, meu saco de balas acabou. Vou dormir. Boa noite. - despediu- se Pedro.  
  
- É, já está na minha hora também. Tchau pra vocês.  
  
- Boa noite. - responderam Remo e Tiago juntos.  
  
- Tiago, acho que você já recebeu os cuidados necessários. Eu também vou dormir porque amanhã tenho que fazer um negócio antes do café.  
  
- Que negócio, Remo? - perguntou ele com ligeiro interesse - Garotas?  
  
- Garotas? As sete da manhã? Você é maluco, Tiago. Só pode. Boa noite. - Remo desconversou e foi dormir, envergonhado.  
  
Tiago guardou a tigela e o algodão e fechou a cortina de sua cama. Fluffy Cherry estava deitada bem no meio da cama, toda folgada, de bruço.  
  
- Será que a senhorita poderia deitar um pouquinho mais para o lado. Eu também quero dormir. - a amassa olhou para Tiago, se espreguiçou e virou de barriga para cima, sem sequer ir um centímetro para o lado - Tudo bem, Fluffy Cherry, eu deito nesse pedacinho pequeno que me restou da MINHA cama. Boa noite. E vocês, tão rindo do quê?  
  
Nesse momento Remo, Pedro e Sirius calaram o riso, embora Tiago pudesse jurar que eles continuavam rindo baixinho. Ele olhou para o cantinho estreito da cama que lhe restou e, sem ver, deitou em cima do rabo da amassa. A bicha não hesitou em lhe enfiar os dentes no antebraço direito. Tiago não gritou nem chiou por sabia que os meninos iriam rir mais ainda, mas que tava doendo a dentada da "bravinha", ah tava!  
  
- Remo? - perguntou ele quase num gemido.  
  
- O quê, Tiago? - respondeu o menino tentando conter o riso.  
  
- Você tem mais dan-baids aí?  
  
- A última caixinha eu te dei. Vinte band-aids enfeitando o seu corpo e você não está satisfeito?  
  
- Pois é, eu tive um probleminha aqui com a Fluffy e tava precisando colar mais um no braço.  
  
- Ah Pontas, sinto muito. Vai ter que ficar sem. Amanhã eu mando uma coruja para minha mãe pedindo pra ela enviar mais umas três caixas está bem?  
  
- Três? É, acho que está bom. Ai, Fluffinha, não faz assim, me machuca. Ta bom, ta bom. Não te chamo mais de Fluffinha, certo, Fluffy Cherry?  
  
Fora a gota d'água. Pedro, Remo e Sirius caíram na gargalhada. Não adiantava Tiago brigar com eles, vê-lo sendo devorado por aquela amassinha marrenta valia muito mais do que simples "cala boca".  
  
- Saco! - disse o menino num gemido - Ai!  
  
N/A: Peço milhares de desculpas pela demora, mas prometo que tentarei agilizar o processo da próxima vez. Mas e agora vamos ao que interessa: a opnião de vocês sobre o cap. Reviews!  
  
Bjus;  
  
Patricia. 


	10. Brigas casuais

Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias  
  
N/A: Depois de milhares de anos o cap veio! Até q enfim, hehe. Mas agora, vamos as reviews:  
  
Bia-chan : É bom saber que vc está gostando da fic, Bia!  
  
Pontas Potter : Já li sua fic e comentei, Pontas! A mesma coisa com o MSN, hehe.  
  
CarolzinhaBlack : Podexá que eu vou ler a sua fic, Carol!  
  
Malu Evans Potter : Que bom que vc mudou de idéia em relação à fic, Malu!  
  
Pedro Black : Bigada pelo coment, Pedro!Sua fic tá ótima!  
  
Tex Turner Black : Ainda bem que vc gostou, Tex! Podexá que eu vou ler a sua fic!  
  
Katys : Gostou mesmo de Confissão? Eba! Quanto ao Lupin e a Kate, n posso te responder, hehe.  
  
Giovanne : Que bom q vc está gostando, Giovanne!  
  
Isinha Black : A Chang é tia da Cho, hehe. Que bom q vc gostou da Fluffy!  
  
Pat Wood : Bigada! Espero que continue acompanhando.  
  
Isis : Não tenho nada contra o Ti, mas sabe, a Lily que me obriga a fazer isso com ele, hehe. Quem bom q vc está acompanhando a fic!  
  
lolozinhablack : Gostou do xuxuzinho, hehe? Uma amassa é (tirei do livro Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam): um pequeno felinóide com o pêlo pintado ou malhado, grandes orelhas e um rabo igual ao do leão, o amasso é inteligente, independente e, por vezes, agressivo embora quando se afeiçoa por um bruxo ou uma bruxa ele se torne um excelente bichinho de estimação. O amasso tem uma capacidade excepcional de detectar pessoas suspeitas ou indesejáveis, e seu dono pode confiar que o animal o levará a salvo até em casa se ele se perder.  
  
Flavi : Demorou muito? Espero que goste desse cap.  
  
EKS : Eh que eu não consigo resistir, hehe. Escrevo Tiago, aí, sei lá, não consigo ser boazinha com ele, hehe. Obrigada!  
  
DaniRadcliffe : Já te adicionei Dani! Também gostou da Fluffy?  
  
Miss Gryffindor : Que bom q vc riu bastante! Atingi minha meta, hehe.  
  
Helena-Black : Pensei q vc tinha sumido, hehe. Mas como é q tá indo a sua fic?  
  
Cristie : Eu que agradeço, Cristie! Mas, uma perguntinha básica, vc poderia me encaminhar as reviews em espanhol traduzidas? Eh que o meu espanhol não é muito bom, hehe.  
  
Tici-chan : Pelo jeito a Fluffy foi bem aceita na sociedade, hehe. Aproveite o cap!  
  
Dynha Black : Nem eu sei, para falar a verdade, foi um surto na aula de matemática, hehe! De nada!  
  
MinaLucy : Sem comentários, né Nana? Bigada pelos elogios, hehe. Pior, esquecemos do Pink!  
  
Lily Dragon : Isso nem eu sei, hehe. Engraçada? Atingi minha meta, hehe.  
  
Dark-Sofy : Podexá! Nem sei se eu vou colocar essa parte na fic, mas se eu colocar, hehe, vou ser muito má com o Ti! (pra variar)  
  
LLini: Bigadinha! Espero n ter demorado muito.  
  
Milla Malfoy : Consegui! Adivinhou, esse era meu objetivo, mesmo, hehe. Vou tentar!  
  
Raissa Potter : Eba! Mais uma fã! Estou começando a ficar parecida com o Ti e o Sirius, agora, hehe, com um ego daquele tamanho, hehe!  
  
Isabelle Potter Demonangels : Espero que goste desse cap! E o fã-clube de HP?  
  
Lucka : Huahui! Tomara que vc curta esse cap também!  
  
Aproveitem!

* * *

Brigas casuais  
  
Sexta-feira, graças a Merlim! A semana já estava acabando, era o quarto dia da aposta e Sirius Black não estava tendo progresso nenhum em relação a Michelle Summers, apesar de não querer admitir isso aos amigos. Mas, o que ele poderia estar fazendo de errado? Ele nunca fazia nada de errado, pelo menos não quando o assunto era garotas, não mesmo. Sempre teve as mulheres que quis, até reaproveitou algumas. Por que Mik não o queria de novo? Ele era Sirius Black, caramba! Será que ela não sabia o que aquilo significava? Ele não era qualquer garoto, era, simplesmente, O GAROTO! Ela deveria saber que se ele a queria de volta, devia se sentir a garota mais feliz do mundo. Mas não, Summers tinha que estragar tudo! Só sabia de uma coisa: custe o que custasse ele conseguiria aquela garota! Antes era diversão, mas agora era uma questão de honra; ninguém rejeita Sirius Black por mais de três dias e sai ileso.  
  
- Almofadinhas! – Tiago já havia saído do banho, então Remo entrou no banheiro, enquanto Pedro ainda roncava em alto e bom som.  
  
- O quê? – foi tirado dos seus pensamentos. "timo, depois voltaria a pensar no assunto.  
  
- Está tendo algum progresso? Esqueci de te perguntar ontem, por causa dessa "praga". – Tiago falou baixinho o adjetivo para não despertar a ira da gatinha, que dormia folgadamente na cama.  
  
- Definitivamente, pelo menos ela ainda não tentou me matar por intermédio de um animal, sabia? – voltou a deitar em sua cama, olhando para o teto.  
  
- Calma, aí! Acordou mal-humorado, hoje, foi?  
  
- Nem um pouco. Só estou achando que você não está tendo progresso nenhum, afinal, uma amassa assassina é um presente que se dê a alguém que você gosta? Acho que ela está tirando uma com a sua cara. Pensa panaca, ela é a Evans, a difícil, aquela que nunca tinha aceitado nenhum de seus convites, então, por que ela decidiu sair com você agora? Pensei que fosse mais esperto, Tiago.  
  
- É óbvio que ela está caidinha por mim. Você está é com inveja, isso sim. Agora, se quer desistir com apenas quatro dias de aposta, não vejo problema algum. – Potter desafiava o amigo.  
  
- Sirius Black nunca desiste! – levantou da cama encarando Tiago – Quando apostou sabia que não tinha chances contra mim, então agora está vendo que se conseguir me fazer desistir, será a única maneira que você conseguiria ganhar de mim, já que não é capaz de ganhar sem trapacear. – tinha entrado no jogo desafiante de Tiago – O que me diz?  
  
- Que você vai perder. – Pontas continuava encarando, agora se divertindo com aquele jogo.  
  
- Está muito confiante para quem vai perder, não acha? – Black provocava.  
  
- Não tanto quanto você.  
  
- Veremos quem é o melhor, então.  
  
- Ou seja, eu! – Tiago tomou pose de Senhor do Universo.  
  
- Claro, em seus sonhos.- Almofadinhas fez pouco caso – Agora, se me der licença...  
  
Sirius pegou suas coisas e saiu do dormitório, fazendo menção de bater a porta com força, o que acordou Rabicho, em meio aos seus roncos:  
  
- Caramba! – ele gritou assustado – O que aconteceu? – perguntou para Tiago, que estava com o olhar focalizado na porta.  
  
- Era o só o Almofadinhas com medo de perder. – Remo já havia saído do banheiro, arrumado – Vamos!

* * *

As meninas já estavam no Salão Principal, tomando o café da manhã e estranharam Sirius Black já ter descido e o restante dos Marotos ainda não, mas esses pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Black veio dar o ar de sua graça e soltar mais uma de suas cantadas para Michelle, que o cumprimentou educadamente:  
  
- Sai fora daqui, Black! – rosnou para ele.  
  
- Acho que não. – sentou-se ao lado dela – Pelo que sei, posso me sentar onde quiser e no que me convém agora, pretendo me sentar ao seu lado.  
  
- Oh, sinto-me tão importante! – debochou – Será que não percebe que sua presença é insuportável?  
  
- Oras, naquela semana em que ficamos juntos – ele sussurrava em seu ouvido – não me parecia que você se sentia assim, tão desconfortável. Pelo contrário, e agora que estou querendo repetir a dose, você não quer? Não tente se fazer de difícil, Mik. Tanto eu como você, sabemos que você não pode resistir a mim. Porque, simplesmente, não para de fingir?  
  
Mik congelou ao sentir Sirius tão próximo de si quando ele acabou de pronunciar aquelas palavras. Virou o rosto em frente ao dele, dizendo:  
  
- Não nego que aqueles sete dias foram maravilhosos e que com certeza eu repetiria a "dose", como você falou, mas... – ela dizia aproximando-se perigosamente dele.  
  
- Mas...?  
  
- Você me mostrou que não vale a pena – agora ela havia levantado seu tom de voz e a maioria das pessoas ouvia o que ela falava – Afinal, o que um garoto sem-vergonha, cara-de-pau, nojento, arrogante, convencido, metido, sem graça, egocêntrico, ridículo, irresponsável, cachorro e muitas coisas mais, pode fazer para se redimir? Não vou te dizer, mas acho que até criar capacidade para responder essa pergunta sozinho, você estará perdendo o seu tempo comigo. – finalizou seu discurso e sentou-se a mesa, voltando a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
  
O Salão todo estava rindo de Sirius Black, até mesmo as meninas, muitas delas com quem ela já havia saído. Então só restou a ele se juntar ao resto dos Marotos apesar de eles também estarem rindo, menos Pedro, com medo de apanhar, supôs.

* * *

Aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Grifinória e Corvinal. Lily estava prestando atenção no que o professor Wooden dizia sobre as mortalhas- vivas:  
  
- A Mortalha-viva, também conhecida como Manto Letal é, felizmente, uma criatura rara, encontrada somente em climas tropicais. Lembra um manto negro de um pouco mais de um centímetro de espessura (mais grosso quando acabou de matar e digerir uma vítima), que rasteja pelo chão durante a noite. A notícia mais antiga que se tem de uma mortalha-viva foi escrita pelo bruxo Flávio Belby, que teve a sorte de sobreviver a um ataque desse animal em 1782 quando passava as férias em Papua, Nova Guiné. O Patrono é o único feitiço conhecido para repelir uma mortalha-viva. Mas, uma vez que ela sempre ataca pessoas adormecidas, suas vítimas raramente têm chance de usar magia para se defender. Depois que a presa foi sufocada, o animal a digere ali mesmo, na cama. Sai, então, da casa ligeiramente mais grossa e gorda do que entrou, sem deixar para trás o menor vestígio de si ou de sua vítima. É quase impossível calcular o número de vítimas da mortalha viva porque ela não deixa pistas de sua passagem. Mais fácil será calcular o número de bruxos que, visando a objetivos inescrupulosos, fingiram ter sido mortos por esses mantos letais. – o professor parou de falar, enquanto ouvia os alunos surpresos – Agora, já devem saber disso e muito mais, visto que leram as páginas que falavam sobre o assunto, não estou certo? – os alunos confirmaram com a cabeça – "timo, vamos então as perguntas, quem poderia me dizer, qual é a classificação dada às mortalhas-vivas?  
  
Alguns alunos levantaram a mão, entre eles, Remo.  
  
- Sim, Lupin?  
  
- Recebem a classificação de 5X, ou seja, podem matar bruxos e são impossíveis de treinar ou domesticar.  
  
- Muito bem, cinco pontos para a Grifinória. Agora, quem e quando foi o exemplo mais recente de um bruxo ter fingido ser morto por uma mortalha- viva?  
  
Lily Evans levantou a mão.  
  
- Sim?  
  
- O exemplo mais recente dessa duplicidade ocorreu em 1973 quando o bruxo Jano Thickey desapareceu, deixando apenas um bilhete escrito, às pressas, na mesa-de-cabeceira: "Ah, não, uma mortalha-viva me pegou, estou sufocando". – ela disse imitando a voz de um homem dramático às pressas - Convencidos pela cama vazia e imaculada que aquele animal realmente tivesse matado Jano, sua mulher e seus filhos iniciaram um período de luto rigoroso que foi bruscamente interrompido quando descobriram que Jano estava vivendo a oitenta quilômetros de distância com a proprietária do Dragão Verde. – quando acabou de falar, a sala inteira rompeu em risadas.  
  
- Excelente, Senhorita Evans. Principalmente a dramatização. – ele sorriu – Dez pontos para a Grifinória. A tarefa para a próxima aula será desenhar uma mortalha-viva e trazer um relato de alguém que foi atacado por uma ou que fingiu ser. – o sinal tocou – Tenham uma boa tarde.  
  
Kate e Mik pegaram seus materiais e foram para o Salão Principal, enquanto Lily foi ver Tiago:  
  
- E como o meu fofinho está indo? – deu um beijo nele.  
  
- Muito bem, e o meu lírio? – ele perguntou retribuindo o cumprimento.  
  
- Bem, também. Mas... Onde está a Fluffy Cherry? Pensei que estivesse tomando conta dela.  
  
- Sabe como é... Ela é meio dorminhoca, não quis acordá-la, então, eu a deixei lá, dormindo mais um pouco. - ele respondeu docemente, mas a verdade é que ele não queria nem ouvir falar daquela criatura, quanto mais ficar andando pra lá e pra cá com aquele negócio. – Mas depois eu te entrego ela, ok?  
  
- Claro. Mas se quiser ficar com ela mais um dia, eu não me incomodo.  
  
- Não! – ele gritou – Quer dizer, ela ainda nem teve oportunidade de te conhecer direito, acho que ela precisa de um toque feminino, não acha? – consertou.  
  
- É. Tem razão. Depois eu a pego e então vamos ter um divertido dia só para as menininhas. – ela fingia falsa animação – Espere, Ti!  
  
- O quê?  
  
- O que são esses band-aids por todo o seu corpo?  
  
- Nada de mais – até parece que não foi nada de mais, pensou consigo mesmo, só aquela coisa nojenta e rosa com dois nomes ridículos, só isso – Eu cai da escada, enquanto estava brincando com os meninos.  
  
- Ham, pensei que tivesse virado fã de curativos trouxas. – ela riu, a pequena amassa devia estar dando conta do recado, e muito bem, ela diria.  
  
- Pois é. – ele começou a rir junto. – Estou pensando agora nas cores dos dan-baids que eu vou comprar. – rindo junto a ela, continuou seguindo seu caminho para o Salão Principal.

* * *

- Nããããããããããão! – um grito ecoou por todo o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, vindo do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano.  
  
Sirius, Remo e Pedro foram ver o que tinha acontecido, subindo as escadas rapidamente.  
  
- Quem será que gritou? – Pedro perguntou assustado.  
  
- Não sei, mas parece ser o Tiago. – Remo concluiu.  
  
- Impossível! O grito de um veado é mais fino, não? – Sirius continuava com o mesmo humor de manhã cedo, provavelmente.  
  
Após ser censurado pelos dois amigos, chegaram no dormitório, onde Tiago atrapalhava a passagem, gritando que nem louco, olhando fixamente para um ponto, sua cama.  
  
- Nããããããããããão!  
  
- O que aconteceu, cara? – Remo perguntou afoito. – Por que você tá gritando histericamente?  
  
- Eu... Eu... – Pontas começou a gaguejar, ainda na mesma posição de antes. – EU VOU TE MATAR! – gritou correndo em direção à sua cama.  
  
Quando o amigo saiu da porta, os outros puderam ver o que estava acontecendo: a amassa Fluffy Cherry, estava em cima da cama mordendo alguma coisa, que parecia uma vassoura, quer dizer, era uma vassoura:  
  
- Droga! Ela acabou com a Comet do Tiago! – Sirius exclamou surpreso – Como iremos vencer o jogo de quadribol sem um apanhador? – entrou em pânico.  
  
- Oras, Almofadinhas... – Remo começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pelos berros de Tiago, enfurecido.  
  
- Eu vou te matar, sua aberração! Como se atreve a morder a minha, a minha amada e preciosa Comet? Quem você pensa que é? Vai se arrepender de ter nascido! – segurou a amassa, destinado a lhe dar uma surra, mas ela, possivelmente prevendo o ataque do dono, deu-lhe uma unhada na cara arrancando-lhe os óculos e assim, escapando. Saiu correndo do dormitório enquanto os outros Marotos tentavam segurar Pontas, que estava preparado para matar a amassa da próxima vez que a visse.  
  
Lily e as amigas estavam no Salão Comunal conversando, quando a filhinha do casal veio correndo para seu colo, escondendo o rosto entre as patas, tremendo de medo.  
  
- O que aconteceu, meu amor? – perguntou acariciando a filhote. – O Tiago fez alguma coisa com você? – a amassa colocou-se em posição de ataque ao ouvir o nome do garoto – Então, ele fez alguma coisa ruim, sim. Pode deixar que a mamãe vai dar uma bronca nele, tudo bem? – após ver que Fluffy havia se mostrado satisfeita, sorriu, deixando a pequena com suas amigas – Certo, hora de uma maravilhosa atuação, meninas!  
  
Despediu-se das amigas, indo em direção a escada dos dormitórios masculinos, e berrou:  
  
- Tiago Potter, desça até aqui agora!  
  
Lá em cima, o garoto ouviu o grito e perguntou assustado:  
  
- Será que é a minha mãe? Ela não pode ter me seguido até aqui, pode? Impossível, eu não fiz nada de errado, ela não tem motivos para vir até aqui e...  
  
- Pontas! – Remo chamou a atenção do amigo – Não é a sua mãe que está gritando. Acorda! É a sua namorada, cara.  
  
- Ah, mas eu vou ter uma conversa com a Evans! Não irei mais aturar aquela bicha ignorante, não mesmo. – ele disse por fim e desceu ao encontro de Lily, segurando a vassoura toda acabada em sua mão direita.  
  
- Tiago Potter, o que você fez de mal à Fluffy Cherry? – ela berrava.  
  
- Eu? Aquela coisa mordeu a minha Comet, sabia? – berrou em resposta, chamando a atenção de todo o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.  
  
- Ninguém mandou você não ser um papai responsável e não ter comprado um mordedor pra ela. Ela está em período de dentição, portanto precisa de alguma coisa para morder, não é uma conclusão tão difícil de se chegar!  
  
- Claro, mas por que você não me avisou? Falta de tempo?  
  
- Oras, eu pensei que você fosse inteligente e não precisasse de alguém lhe ajudando a cuidar de um filhote.  
  
- Eu, burro? Nunca! Aquela praga que não vai nem um pouco com a minha cara.  
  
- Praga? Ela não é nenhuma praga, você que a deixa nervosa, não a respeita! Veja se ela faz alguma coisa contra mim. Quer saber a resposta? Não! E por que será?  
  
- Você ainda pergunta pra mim? Eu não consigo entender a mente de um animal insano e assassino! E não quero aprender, já que tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.  
  
- Jura? Como brincar com um pomo ou ficar passando a mão no cabelo para zoneá-lo?  
  
- Eu não faço isso!  
  
- Não, imagina. Sou eu que fico me achando o melhor, só porque tenho um bando de meninas atrás de mim.  
  
- Elas que querem ficar atrás de mim. Não tenho culpa se sou irresistível.  
  
- Claro que não tem culpa. Sou eu que tenho culpa de ter tentado te dar uma chance, sabendo que você não prestava e não iria mudar!  
  
- Eu... – ele parou de gritar ao ouvir as palavras de Lily e se aproximou dela cuidadosamente, lembrando a si mesmo da aposta – Me desculpe, Lily, eu me descontrolei um pouco.  
  
- Um pouco? – ela gritou chorosa.  
  
- Muito. Mas eu não fiz por mal. Sabe que eu amo você, não sabe? – perguntou acariciando o rosto dela.  
  
- Realmente não sei. Diz isso para todas. Como vou saber que é verdade?  
  
- Amanhã eu lhe darei uma prova! Aí, você verá que não estou mentindo.  
  
- Promete? – encarou-lhe nos olhos, com as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pela face.  
  
- Prometo! – deu-lhe um beijo – Não irá se arrepender de ter me dado uma chance.  
  
- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu para ele.  
  
""timo! Por pouco não ganho a aposta!" Tiago pensou enquanto a abraçava "Agora, o que eu vou fazer amanhã para a Evans? Caraca, olha onde eu fui me meter?"  
  
"Quem diria, Lily Evans! Essa atuação merece um Oscar de melhor atriz!" Lily refletia consigo "Acho que se eu não passar no teste para Auror, vou seguir a carreira de celebridade de Hollywood, não seria má idéia".

* * *

N/A: E então o que acharam? Reviews, hehe. Hum, quanto ao próximo cap, estive pensando e ... preciso da ajuda de vocês! O Ti vai provar o amor dele pela Lily, mas eu preciso saber algumas músicas que combinam com o casal nessa fase em que eles se encontram. Alguém me ajuda? Outra coisa, eu tenho uma short "Confissão", algumas pessoas já leram, e queria saber a opinião de vocês, hehe.  
  
Bjus;  
  
Patricia. 


	11. Sob a luz das estrelas

Como Perder Um Bruxo Em 10 Dias

N/A: Será que demorei muito? Quase um mês de novo, hehe. Como a Edwiges e o Potterish estão fora do ar, irei responder somente, por enquanto, os comentários do :

Milla Black : Postei! Dessa vez os dois vão aprontar, hehe. Espero que goste!

DaniLupin : Sem problemas, Dani. E eu que agradeço por vc estar lendo, hehe.

Luana : É uma pena vc não ter gostado, mas que bom que gostou da short!

Tainah : Sua dica foi muito útil! Acredite, esse cap não estaria pronto sem a sua ajuda!

Bia Black : Obrigada! Vou falar para o Sirius continuar galinha, hehe.

Melany : A Fluffy agradeçe, hehe! Bom saber que está gostando da fic!

Lillix : Que bom que vc gostou do cap e de Confissão!

Tici-chan : Obrigada pela sugestão das reviews anonimas, foi de grande ajuda! Espero que goste desse cap.

Dynha Black : Curiosa, hehe? Bom saber, hehe. Sua fic está perfeita, não demora muito pra atualizar ela também, hehe (quem sou eu pra falar)

Anaisa : E o Oscar vai para ... mim! Oba! Hehe, brincadeira, espero que ria muito com esse cap!

Helena Black : Assim eu fico triste, hehe, mas espero que vc goste desse cap. Eu acho que não maltratei tanto eles... ou se maltratei eles tiveram meio que uma... recompensa, hehe.

Isabelle Potter Demonangels : Gostou do filme? Eu também achei ele bem legal, hehe, espero que curta esse cap!

Kagome-LilyPaum-de-Mel : Obrigada pelas dicas, espero que goste da... vc sabe, hehe.

Certo, depois eu respondo as outras reviews, mas agora... Aproveitem!

* * *

Sob a luz das estrelas

As torres de Hogwarts já estavam sendo iluminadas pelo sol, os campos estavam verdes, o céu sem nenhuma nuvem, os pássaros cantavam, a Lula Gigante nadava no lago, o vento soprava gentilmente nas folhas das árvores, enfim, o dia estava perfeito! Só que não havia ninguém fora de seus dormitórios, estavam todos dormindo ao invés de aproveitar o dia. Mas, sábado é sábado! Um dia sagrado para todo estudante dessa escola de Magia e Bruxaria. Por quê? Oras, depois de uma semana cansativa precisa-se de um bom descanso, não? E era isso que todos estavam fazendo: descansando.

No dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, a história era a mesma: Rabicho roncava em alto e bom som, Lupin dormia com a cabeça escondida em baixo do travesseiro, Sirius dormia profundamente e Tiago... Bem, esse estava provavelmente tendo pesadelos, já que se contorcia de um lado para o outro e suava. Parecia querer acordar, mas não conseguia. Em meio ao pesadelo, ele despertou assustado. Os olhos arregalados, o coração descompassado e a respiração ofegante. Não pôde conter um grito:

- Nunca!

Os amigos dorminhocos acordaram prontamente ao ouvir o grito. Pedro pensou que alguém havia invadido o dormitório, Sirius supôs que Tiago ainda estava bravo e Remo concluiu que era apenas um pesadelo. Agora, todos eles queriam saber o motivo.

- Eu não lembro... – Tiago recuperou-se - Não lembro de nada...

- Não é possível! Você deve ter sonhado algum muito ruim, já que praticamente berrou. – Sirius foi o primeiro dos outros três a se manifestar.

- Eu sei que eu berrei um "nunca" bem audível, Almofadinhas. Mas já disse que não lembro. Não concretamente.

- Tiago, lembra pelo menos de algumas coisas? – Remo perguntou.

- Algumas. Lembro que tinha um casal com um bebê, vários homens encapuzados e uma grande sombra. Maldições Imperdoáveis estavam sendo lançadas para todos os lados. Só que não vi o rosto de ninguém. Como eu disse, nada concreto. – ele tornou a deitar-se na cama.

- Acho que devíamos procurar o diretor, Tiago. – Remo concluiu – Isso que você sonhou... Não parece ser algo exatamente comum.

- Não precisa. Foi só um pesadelo bobo. Não há nada com o que se preocupar. – ele desconversou desanimado, sabia que aquele sonho não havia sido nada, mas não queria preocupar seus amigos, eles já tinham seus próprios problemas.

- Mas... – Lupin não se contentou com a resposta dada pelo amigo.

- Mas nada! Agora são oito horas da manhã e eu não consigo dormir mais e creio que nem vocês, portanto vamos discutir um assunto mais interessante, ok? – sentou-se na beirada da cama, "arrumando" os cabelos.

Os outros se deram por vencidos e repetiram o feito de Tiago. Depois de todos estarem sentados, Potter falou:

- Certo! Lembram da minha briga ontem com a Lily? – confirmaram com a cabeça – Pois então, eu prometi que faria uma coisa para provar meu suposto amor por ela e...

- Não sabe o que deve fazer? – Sirius completou a frase do outro.

- Exato! Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça. Mas, alguém tem alguma sugestão?

Rabicho foi o primeiro a falar:

- Eu sei! Eu sei! – ele pulava – Por que você não dá um pacote de doces para ela?

Os meninos reviraram os olhos e Potter respondeu:

- Pedro, garotos balas garotas não resulta em prova de amor. Não me admira que você não tem jeito com elas. Agora, alguém tem uma boa sugestão?

- Sinto muito, cara. Estou na mesma situação que você em relação a Summers. – Sirius balançou os ombros.

- E você, senhor romântico? Alguma idéia brilhante? – dirigiu-se a Remo.

- Só uma. – ele respondeu indiferente.

- E está esperando o quê? Fala logo! – os três ordenaram em coro.

- Tudo bem, relaxem! É o seguinte: em vários romances que a minha mãe lê, geralmente o rapaz para conquistar uma moça, faz uma serenata. – vendo a cara de surpresa dos colegas, Remo acrescentou – Sabem o que é uma serenata, não sabem? – eles negaram – Meu Merlim! Vocês não sabem nada de romantismo, não é mesmo?

- Lógico que sabemos! – defendeu Sirius – Como acha que conseguimos as garotas?

- Com táticas baratas de sedução. – o lobisomem disse em deboche – Vocês não são nem um pouco românticos.

- E por acaso isso interfere nos resultados finais? – Pontas perguntou.

- Interfere e muito. Deixe-me explicar. Vocês com essas táticas baratas, conseguem as garotas momentaneamente, agora com romantismo, vocês iriam conseguir as garotas eternamente, elas iriam pensar em vocês o tempo todo, não sairiam do coração delas nem de suas mentes, compreendem?

Eles confirmaram com a cabeça e Remo prosseguiu:

- Então, vocês usam apenas algumas táticas românticas, só que sem o principal, o planejamento. O Pontas mandou aquelas flores para a Lily e, diga-se de passagem, essa foi a única vez em que eu vi ele mandar flores para uma garota, mas não adiantou muita coisa, adiantou? Ela só cedeu no momento, mas depois começou a brigar de novo. O que faltou? Planejamento.

- E o que isso tem a ver com a tal da serenata? – Black indagou impaciente.

- Muita coisa. Serenata é tipo uma declaração de amor, com músicas, flores, cartões, efeitos e planejamento. Geralmente, faz-se de noite perto da janela do quarto da moça.

- É eficiente? – Tiago questionou curioso.

- Efeito imediato. – Remo afirmou – E acho que no caso de vocês, – apontou para Potter e Black – seria muito útil. Aliás, de uma utilidade inexplicável. – ele debochou.

Almofadinhas e Pontas aceitaram a sugestão e então, junto com Aluado e Rabicho, começaram a planejar a serenata.

* * *

No dormitório feminino, Lily acabara de acordar depois de ter um pesadelo terrível: um casal com um bebê estava sendo atacado com as Maldições Imperdoáveis por um bando de homens encapuzados, comandados por uma grande sombra. Tinha conseguido conter o grito "Nunca", mas mesmo assim estava assustada. Não falaria nada para ninguém, devia ter sido somente um pesadelo rotineiro.

Ficou pensando, enquanto esperava suas amigas acordarem, que elas mereciam um descanso e além do mais, precisava pensar em alguma brincadeira para o Potter. A briga de ontem não tinha adiantado muita coisa, ele realmente estava sendo persistente. Não parecia nem de longe o menino que ela havia conhecido no primeiro ano. Estava diferente. Não só fisicamente, ele também tinha se tornado mais maduro. Pensou que quando a amassa acabasse com a vassoura dele ele iria terminar com ela na hora ou dizer uma frase idiota, do tipo: ou eu ou ela. Surpreendeu-se ainda mais quando ele se desculpou e disse que faria alguma coisa para provar o amor dele. Ele não poderia estar falando sério, poderia? Era só ver para crer.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando ouviu algo, ou melhor, alguém, cair no chão. Virou-se para ver Kate mau-humorada gritando:

- Porcaria!

Mik acordou com o grito da outra e perguntou assustada:

- O que aconteceu, Kate?

- Eu caí da cama. – ela levantou do chão com a ajuda de Lily – Não caio da cama desde os seis anos. Pateticamente humilhante! – disse com desgosto.

- Oras, não é tão ruim assim. – Lily falou calmamente – Agora, o que você estava sonhando? Deve ter sido algo bom. – ela riu.

Kate virou para encará-la nos olhos, surpresa com o atrevimento da amiga. Ela não podia saber, podia? Tratou logo de desconversar:

- Nada.

Mik a olhou incrédula:

- Acho que já vi essa história. E eu posso não ter descoberto ainda, mas eu vou descobrir!

- Não há nada para descobrir, mas se quiser perder tempo, vá em frente! – riu – Mas e você, Lily? Já sabe o que o Potter vai ter que enfrentar hoje?

- Não, não sei. Hoje é sábado, então vou ter tempo para planejar. O problema é que eu não sei o que planejar.

- E para que existem as amiguinhas do coração? – Kate fez cara de anjinho.

- Para ajudar nos momentos mais difíceis das doces vinganças contra os menininhos mais irritantes de Hogwarts! – Mik completou a encenação.

- Certo, anjinhos! Qual é a bondade que você sugerem que eu faça? – Lily perguntou no mesmo tom angelical.

Kate e Mik se entreolharam e pensando na mesma coisa, se dirigiram à amiga:

- Você só vai ter que fazer... – e elas continuaram a planejar.

* * *

Os meninos desceram para o Salão Comunal, após planejarem a serenata e dividirem as tarefas, encontrando as garotas sentadas no sofá. Pareciam entretidas com alguma coisa. Aproximaram-se delas, cuidadosamente, tentando ver o que era assim, tão interessante!

- "E eu queria te perguntar se..." – Lily lia a carta para as amigas, mas percebendo que os Marotos estavam lá, escondeu a carta rapidamente – Ti? Dormiu bem essa manhã?

- O que você estava lendo? – ele ignorou a última pergunta da garota.

- Aquilo? Nada de mais. – Kate e Mik abafavam os risos – Parem de rir, garotas! – ela ralhou brincando com as amigas.

- Então se não é nada de mais eu posso ler, não posso? – Tiago perguntou desconfiado.

- Acho melhor não... – o garoto a olhou mortalmente – Tá bom, tá bom. Aqui está. – ela lhe entregou a carta.

Pontas, junto com os outros Marotos, leram silenciosamente:

_"Beuxbatons, 6 de setembro;_

_Cherry;_

_Como está indo em Hogwarts? Espero que tudo esteja correndo bem. Sabe que eu não suportaria ver algo de ruim acontecer com você. Muito menos vê-la triste. Não sei como consigo ficar sem você aqui perto de mim. Está além dos meus limites de compreensão. Quero que as férias cheguem logo para podermos ficar juntos, igual às férias passadas._

_Sempre que olho para sua foto lembro do dia em que nos conhecemos. Uma troca de olhares durante a estadia no acampamento. Lembra como eu tentava me aproximar de você, todo sem jeito? Eu nunca tinha sentido nada igual. Nunca tinha perdido o jeito perto de uma garota, mas você é diferente. Sabe disso. Lembra da nossa primeira conversa? Quando eu te convidei para a festa do acampamento, seu rosto tomou a coloração de seus cabelos, ficou rubra, literalmente. Naquele momento eu tive certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Lembra o que aconteceu depois da festa? Nunca irei me esquecer. Eu quis que aquele momento congelasse no tempo e nós ficássemos juntos para sempre sob as estrelas._

_Quando as férias acabaram e você foi embora, dissemos que nos corresponderíamos e então aqui estou eu. Não me importo de parecer desesperado ou louco. Você sabe que eu estou. Por você._

_E eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. Não quero parecer atrevido, mas necessito saber a resposta. Você ainda me ama ou eu fui só um amor de verão? Por favor, responda sinceramente. Se a resposta for sim, então eu serei o homem mais feliz do mundo. Se for não, espero que encontre alguém que te mereça e que te faça feliz._

_Com amor;_

_Jean Dame."_

Potter acabou de ler a carta. Parecia que estava prestes a explodir; o rosto vermelho, a fisionomia assustadora. Ele definitivamente estava bravo. Bravo era pouco. Ele estava furioso!

- Lily? – ele perguntou tentando manter a calma, os músculos da face todos contraídos.

- Sim, Ti? – ela estava assustada.

- Quem é esse tal de Jean Dame? – a raiva estava cada vez mais difícil de ser controlada.

- É... É... Um amigo. – ela respondeu temerosa.

- Um amigo? – ele indagou fechando os punhos.

- Um amigo meu, igual às suas amigas. Não é assim que você as chama? – ela já havia adquirido de volta toda a cara-de-pau.

Ele fechou os olhos, contando até dez. Ela não estava querendo dizer aquilo. Ela não podia estar dizendo aquilo. Lily Evans? Não, não seria possível. Não mesmo.

- Vocês... Namoraram?

- Não foi bem um namoro, foi mais um rolo de verão se é que me entende. – ela piscou com o olho direito para ele.

- Vocês não... Não...? – agora ele estava com muita raiva.

- Credo, Ti! O que você acha que eu sou? – ela indignou-se – Não fiz nada com ele que eu já não tenha feito com você.

- _"Certo, controle-se, Tiago!"_ - ele disse mais para si mesmo - E se foi só um "rolo de verão", por que vocês estão se correspondendo?

- Somos amigos agora. Ele ainda não entendeu isso. É que eu tenho dó de desiludir ele. Imagine o quanto ele ficaria arrasado se eu dissesse que não gosto dele?

- Decida-se, Evans! Ou eu ou ele! Você quem escolhe. – ele tentou não berrar.

- Mas eu não tenho nada com ele, não mais. – ela disse simplesmente.

- Eu não quero saber de você se corresponder com ele! – ele gritou – Mesmo que você não tenha segundas intenções, ele tem e eu não admitirei isso. Já disse. Ou eu ou ele!

- Eu não sabia que Tiago Potter era tão ciumento. – ela provocou.

- Eu não sou ciumento! – ele estourou – Só estou cuidando do que é meu!

- E desde quando eu tenho uma etiqueta dizendo que sou sua propriedade? – ela perguntou calmamente.

- Desde que começamos a sair! – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Como você mesmo disse, nós só estamos saindo. Não estamos seriamente comprometidos pelo que eu saiba. – ela já alterava seu tom de voz.

- Não seja por isso. – ele se aproximou dela – Quer namorar comigo? – perguntou ainda bravo.

- Claro! – ela berrou em resposta.

Ele a puxou para perto de si e a beijou fervorosamente, causando inveja nas outras meninas que estavam ocupando o Salão Comunal.

* * *

Lily, Kate e Mik estavam no dormitório, eram quase oito horas da noite, e elas estavam discutindo o efeito que a carta causara em Tiago.

- Meninas, foi perfeito! – Lily pulava de alegria – Vocês viram a cara dele? Eu nunca imaginei que ele ficaria tão bravo, até me assustei.

- Nós também. – Mik respondeu – Ele ficou vermelho de ciúmes! Foi uma idéia maravilhosa, não foi?

- Com certeza! – Kate concordou – Acho que de agora em diante nós iremos te ajudar nos planos de vingança. Cá entre nós, somos as melhores quando o assunto é acabar com os Marotos! – ela finalizou rindo.

As outras duas acompanharam o riso, mas foram interrompidas por um barulho vindo de fora da janela do dormitório, nos jardins. Lily cuidadosamente foi ver o que era e viu que os Marotos estavam lá fora, subindo em suas vassouras, com algumas coisas nas mãos. Era hora de mais uma brincadeira!

- Meninas, peguem suas varinhas, rápido! – ela ordenou pegando sua varinha – Agora, lembram daquele feitiço da água? – elas confirmaram com a cabeça – Apliquem nos meninos! Eles estão vindo pra cá.

As três foram até a janela, abrindo-a e murmurando o feitiço rapidamente, fazendo com que eles, que já estavam no meio do caminho, ficassem completamente encharcados.

- Droga! – Tiago xingou – Isso é recepção que se faça para o namorado? – ele perguntou indignado, enquanto murmurava um feitiço para se secar.

- Pô, Mik! Eu sei que você me ama, mas também não é pra tanto, né? – Sirius fez o mesmo que o amigo.

- Boa noite, garotas! – Remo as cumprimentou educadamente – Depois eu retribuo o comprimento mais a altura. – ele sorriu enquanto se secava e ajudava Pedro, que não conseguira fazer o feitiço até agora.

As três riram com o comentário do último e Lily respondeu:

- Nós não queríamos fazer isso com vocês, mas ouvimos um barulho e pensamos que era algum bagunceiro ou animal e para afugentá-lo, jogamos água. Só agora que eu vi que eram vocês, não tivemos intenção. – ela mentiu descaradamente.

Mik virou-se para Black, respondendo:

- Acredite, Black, se eu soubesse que era você teria feito algo pior. Pode ter certeza que ao invés de água, tacaria todos os tijolos que abrem a passagem pro Beco Diagonal bem na sua cabeça.

- Boa noite, garotos! – Kate disse – Não querendo ser rude, mas... O que você vieram fazer aqui?

Os quatro se olharam e com um movimento da varinha de cada um, fizeram aparecer um monte de instrumentos que seriam tocados sozinhos, três buquês de damas-da-noite e seus uniformes foram trocados por trajes mais informais. Ficaram em pé nas vassouras e disseram em coro:

- Uma serenata!

As três coraram rapidamente, envergonhadas. Os Marotos fazendo uma serenata para elas, não era uma coisa que se via todo dia.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, pessoal! – Lily falou.

- Então não diga. – Tiago respondeu animado – Apenas aprecie!

Sirius, Remo e Tiago ficaram de costas para elas, iluminados pelo luar, enquanto Pedro chegou mais para frente, anunciando:

- Senhoritas, eu lhes apresento os Marotos cantando no musical "A Serenata para Vocês!". – e saiu da frente.

_You are, my fire_

_(Você é meu fogo)_

_The one, desire_

_(Meu único desejo)_

_Believe when I say_

_(Acredite quando eu digo)_

_I want it that way_

_(Eu quero desse jeito)_

Eles viraram e começaram a cantar, acompanhados pelos sons dos instrumentos que estavam sendo tocados magicamente. As meninas, até Mik, debruçaram-se no parapeito da janela para ouvi-los cantar. Eles cantavam bem, não podiam negar.

_But we are two worlds apart_

_(Mas somos dois mundos separados)_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_(Não consigo alcançar seu coração)_

_When you say_

_(Quando você diz)_

_That I want it that way_

_(Que eu quero desse jeito)_

Parecia que eles haviam ensaiado a coreografia durante tempos. Tudo estava coordenado. Nenhum deles errava nenhum passo. Como poderiam ficar bravas com eles, quando os mesmos cantavam daquele jeito só para elas? Impossível.

_Tell me why_

_(Diga-me por quê)_

_Ain't nothing but a heartache_

_(Não foi nada além de uma mágoa)_

_Tell me why_

_(Diga-me por quê)_

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_(Não foi nada além de um erro)_

_Tell me why_

_(Diga-me por quê)_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_(Eu nunca quero ouvir você dizer)_

_I want it that way_

_(Eu quero desse jeito)_

Lily olhava bestamente para Tiago. Como ele conseguia ser incrivelmente irritante e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo? Parou de pensar nisso no mesmo instante. Devia ser a música, só isso. Um efeito passageiro, afinal, a música era linda.

_Am I your fire?_

_(Sou eu o seu fogo?)_

_Your one desire?_

_(Seu único desejo?)_

_Yes, I know it's too late_

_(Sim, eu sei que é tarde demais)_

_But I want it that way_

_(Mas eu quero desse jeito)_

Mik esqueceu por um momento de seu principal objetivo: humilhar e ignorar Sirius Black. Vê-lo ali, tão perto e cantando especialmente para ela. Ele nunca tinha feito isso para outra garota. _"Oh, Merlim, só posso estar sonhando"_, pensou a menina bestamente.

_Tell me why_

_(Diga-me por quê)_

_Ain't nothing but a heartache_

_(Não foi nada além de uma mágoa)_

_Tell me why_

_(Diga-me por quê)_

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_(Não foi nada além de um erro)_

_Tell me why_

(Diga-me por quê)

_I never wanna hear you say_

_(Eu nunca quero ouvir você dizer)_

_I want it that way_

_(Eu quero desse jeito)_

Kate olhou em direção a Remo. Ele não devia estar ali. _"Não tinha motivos"_, pensou triste. Devia estar só acompanhando os amigos em mais uma aventura. Não devia estar ali por ela. Por quê ele estaria? Quem dera, quem dera...

_Now I can see that we've fallen apart_

_(Agora eu vejo que nos distanciamos)_

_From the way that it used to be, yeah_

_(Do jeito que costumávamos ser, sim)_

_No matter the distance_

_(Não importa a distância)_

_I want you to know that_

_(Eu quero que você saiba)_

_Deep down inside of me_

_(Que no fundo)_

Tiago olhou para Lily por um breve momento e percebeu que ela estava gostando da música. Estava dando certo! Remo estava correto, uma serenata nunca falha. Por que ele nunca tinha pensado nisso antes?

_You are my fire_

_(Você é meu fogo)_

_The one desire_

_(Meu único desejo)_

_You are, you are, you are, you are..._

_(Você é, você é, você é, você é...)_

_Don't wanna hear you say..._

_(Não quero ouvir você dizer...)_

Sirius, em meio a um passo de dança, olhou para Michelle. Ela parecia agora, a encantadora Mik que ele tinha inicialmente conhecido. Parecia ter esquecido de ignorá-lo. _"É bem melhor desse jeito"_, pensou.

Ain't nothing but a heartache 

_(Não foi nada além de uma mágoa)_

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_(Não foi nada além de um erro)_

_I wanna hear you say_

_(Eu quero ouvir você dizer)_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_(Eu nunca quero ouvir você dizer)_

_I want it that way_

_(Eu quero desse jeito)_

Remo olhou discretamente em direção a Kate. Ela estava parecendo um tanto quanto desanimada. Será que ela não estava gostando? Ela devia estar pensando em algum garoto que gostava e que gostaria que estivesse lá. Uma pena! Ele daria tudo para ser esse garoto.

_Tell me why_

_(Diga-me por quê)_

_Ain't nothing but a heartache_

_(Não foi nada além de uma mágoa)_

_Tell me why_

_(Diga-me por quê)_

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_(Não foi nada além de um erro)_

_Tell me why_

_(Diga-me por quê)_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_(Eu nunca quero ouvir você dizer)_

_I want it that way_

_(Eu quero desse jeito)_

Eles acabaram a música fazendo uma reverência, ouvindo os aplausos das garotas. Pedro dirigiu-se para frente de novo, dizendo:

- Vocês gostaram?

- Sim! – elas responderam.

- Eu não ouvi direito! – ele exclamou.

- SIM! – elas gritaram.

- Querem mais?

- QUEREMOS! – elas gritaram de novo.

- Então, com vocês, os Marotos cantando novamente.

_I'm not a perfect person  
(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita)  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
(Existem tantas coisas que eu queria e eu não fiz)  
But I continue learning  
(Mas eu continuo aprendendo)  
I never meant to do those things to you  
(Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você)  
And so I have to say before I go  
(E então eu tenho que dizer antes de eu ir)  
That I just want you to know  
(Que eu apenas quero que você saiba)_

A coreografia e o figurino agora estavam diferentes: vestidos como roqueiros, e se movimentando mais do que dançando. A coreografia anterior estava melhor, mas elas tinham que dar um desconto para eles, pois em compensação, suas vozes em conjunto tinham se encaixado perfeitamente na música. Perfeitamente!

_I've found a reason for me  
(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)  
To change who I used to be  
(Mudar quem eu costumava ser)  
A reason to start over new  
(Uma razão para começar do zero)  
And the reason is you  
(E a razão é você...)_

Sirius fazia a voz principal. Mik não pôde deixar de notar que ele estava se dedicando. Parecia mesmo gostar dela. Será? Não era um pensamento de todo mal, como ela queria que fosse verdade...

_  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
(Eu sinto muito se te magoei)  
It's something I must live with everyday  
(Isto é uma coisa com a qual eu tenho que viver todos os dias)  
And all the pain I put you through  
(E toda a dor que eu coloquei em você)  
I wish that I could take it all away  
(Eu gostaria que eu pudesse retirá-la)  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
(E ser o único que apanha todas as suas lágrimas)  
That's why I need you to hear  
(É por isso que eu preciso que você escute)_

Enquanto cantava esse pedaço, Black parecia soar o mais real possível, o que realmente conseguiu. Viu quando os olhos de Mik adquiriram um brilho depois de ouvir o verso e ele então se empenhou ainda mais, era disso que precisava naquele momento.

_I've found a reason for me  
(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)  
To change who I used to be  
(Mudar quem eu costumava ser)  
A reason to start over new  
(Uma razão para começar do zero)  
And the reason is you...  
(E a razão é você... )  
And the reason is you...  
(E a razão é você... )  
And the reason is you...  
(E a razão é você... )  
And the reason is you...  
(E a razão é você...)_

Mik observando o que o moreno fazia, deixou-se levar pelo momento e lançou um beijo para ele. Tratou-se de se recompor depois, quando percebeu a burrada que tinha cometido. Ela não poderia estar gostando dele ainda, poderia? Não depois de tudo o que passou.

_I'm not a perfect person  
(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita)  
I never meant to do those things to you  
(Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você)  
And so I have to say before I go  
(E então eu tenho que dizer antes de eu ir)  
That I just want you to know  
(Que eu apenas quero que você saiba)_

Devia estar sonhando! Ela havia lhe mandado um beijo? Depois de toda aquela pose que ela fez? Cara, o dia não poderia estar correndo melhor, não mesmo!

_I've found a reason for me  
(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim)  
To change who I used to be  
(Mudar quem eu costumava ser)  
A reason to start over new  
(Uma razão para começar do zero)  
and the reason is you  
(E a razão é você...)_

_"Oh, Merlim! Me segure senão eu vou cometer uma loucura"_, a garota pensou enquanto prestava atenção em Sirius. Se ela não saísse de lá, provavelmente iria se atirar nos braços deles. Mas quem se importa?

_I've found a reason to show  
(Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar)  
A side of me you didn't know  
(Um lado de mim que você não conhecia)  
A reason for all that I do  
(Uma razão para tudo que eu faço)  
And the reason is you  
(E a razão é você)_

As garotas romperam em aplausos mais uma vez, e Mik, dessa vez não se segurou e mostrou o quanto estava feliz de Sirius estar ali, cantando para ela. Depois inventava uma desculpa qualquer. Naquele momento, nada mais importava.

Pedro dirigiu-se mais uma vez à frente do grupo:

- Esses caras são demais, não? Pois bem, agora Tiago Potter cantará uma música dedicada à Lílian Evans! – Pedro saiu de cena e ainda teve tempo de sussurrar para Tiago – Vai nessa, garotão! – disse lhe dando tapinhas nas costas.

_When the vision's around you_

_(Quando as visões te cercam)_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_(Trazem lágrimas aos seus olhos)_

_And all that surrounds you_

_(E tudo que te cerca)_

_Are secrets and lies_

_(São segredos e mentiras)_

Tiago ficou mais à frente do grupo, sentado e cantando, enquanto os outros dois atrás, faziam o coro, formando um belo arranjo! Ele sabia que sua garota amava aquela música e quando soube que iria cantar para ela, não teve dúvida. Faria essa dedicação!

_I´ll be your strength_

_(Eu serei sua força)_

_I´ll give you hope_

_(Te darei esperança)_

_Keeping your faith when it´s gone_

_(Mantendo sua fé quando ela for embora)_

_The one you should call_

_(O único que você deveria chamar)_

_Was standing here all along_

_(Estava aqui o tempo todo)_

Lily ouvia Tiago cantando sua música favorita. Como ele sabia? Além de irritantemente maravilhoso, ele também tinha uma voz que fazia qualquer uma se derreter. Revendo seus conceitos, dez por cento do interior dele não era de se jogar fora!

_And I will take you in my arms_

_(E eu te pegarei em meus braços)_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_(E segurarei aqui, onde você pertence)_

_´Til the day my life is through_

_(Até o ultimo dia de minha vida)_

_This I promise you_

_(Isso eu te prometo)_

_This I promise you_

_(Isso eu te prometo)_

Enquanto cantava ele chegava mais perto dela, mantendo apenas um metro de distância, aproximadamente. Assim poderia olhá-la melhor. A luz do luar nos seus cabelos ruivos dava-lhes um brilho fantástico! E pensar que por um mero momento ele tinha brigado com ela.

_I´ve loved you forever_

_(Eu te amei para sempre)_

_In lifetimes before_

_(Em todos os momentos anteriores)_

_And I promise you never_

_(E eu te prometo que nunca)_

_Will you hurt anymore_

_(Te machucarei de novo)_

_I give you my word_

_(Te dou minha palavra)_

_I give you my heart_

_(Te dou meu coração)_

_This is a battle we´ve won_

_(Essa é uma batalha que ganhamos)_

_And with this vow_

_(E com esse juramento)_

_Forever has now begun_

_(O para sempre começou agora)_

_"Oh, oh, ele estava se aproximando! Ele não pode estar querendo fazer isso! Por favor, não faça, não faça..."_, a garota pensava aflita.

_Just close your eyes_

_(Só feche seus olhos)_

_Each lovin´ day_

_(Em cada dia de amor)_

_And know this feeling won´t go away_

_(E saiba que esse sentimento não irá embora)_

'_Til the day my life is through_

_(Até o ultimo dia da minha vida)_

_This I promise you_

_(Isso eu te prometo)_

_This I promise you_

_(Isso eu te prometo)_

Ele lhe encarava nos olhos. Aqueles olhos! Lily tentava controlar-se, afinal, aquilo era só trabalho, nada mais. Não podia ser algo mais, podia?

_Over and over I fall_

_(Cai várias vezes)_

_When I hear you call_

_(Quando eu te ouço me chamar)_

_Without you in my life, baby_

_(Sem você na minha vida, baby)_

_I just wouldn´t be living at all_

_(Eu simplesmente não estaria vivendo)_

Como ela podia estar tão linda? Ele não conseguia acreditar que estava fazendo tudo aquilo só por causa de uma aposta para preencher a vaga de Capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. E pensar que a estava enganando. Achava que se sentiria mal depois de disso.

_I will take you in my arms_

_(Te pegarei em meus braços)_

_Right where you belong_

_(Onde você pertence)_

_´Til the day my life is through_

_(Até o ultimo dia da minha vida)_

_This I promise you, baby_

_(Isso eu te prometo, baby)_

_Each lovin´ day_

_(Cada dia de amor)_

_No_

_(Não)_

Agora não havia quase nenhum espaço entre eles, apenas meros centímetros. Poucos centímetros que estavam deixando os dois ansiosos pelo que poderia acontecer. Até demais.

_Every word I say is true_

_(Cada palavra que eu digo é verdade)_

_This I promise you_

_(Isso eu te prometo)_

_Every word I say is true_

_(Cada palavra que eu digo é verdade)_

_This I promise you_

_(Isso eu te prometo)_

_Ooo, I promise you_

_(Oh, te prometo)_

Acabando com o espaço entre eles, Tiago a puxou para perto de si cuidadosamente enquanto terminava a música. Depois da última nota, a beijou longamente, provocando aplausos de todos. Depois de um longo tempo sendo observados, eles pararam de se beijar e Tiago disse:

- Li, só mais uma música e nós continuamos, ok? – ela não queria largar ele, mas acabou cedendo.

Pedro, pela quarta vez se postou à frente do grupo:

- Para encerrar e deixar meus ouvidos em paz... - todos o vaiaram por esse comentário - Eles, os mais arruaceiros, os mais inteligentes, os calos dos pés do Ranhoso, os mais... Erm... Engraçadinhos porque não sou mulherzinha para acha-los nem bonitos, muito menos atraentes... Eles que cantarão a ultima musica para encerrar com chave de ouro. É com vocês, Maroooooooooooooooooooootos!

- A gente se acerta lá no dormitório viu, barrilzinho de doce?!– prometeu Sirius – Onde já se viu, eu engraçadinho?! Eu sou demais, o melhor. – e reclamando, ele rumou para cantar a ultima musica.

_You're just too good to be true _

_(Você é bom demais para ser verdade)_

_Can't take my eyes of you _

_(Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

_You'd be like heaven to touch _

_(Você é como o céu a se tocar)_

_I wanna hold you so much _

_(Eu quero muito te abraçar)_

_At long last love has arrived _

_(Desde que o amor chegou)_

_And I thank God I'm alive _

_(E eu agradeço a Deus por estar vivo)_

_You're just too good to be true _

_(Você é bom demais para ser verdade)_

_Can't take my eyes off of you _

_(Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

Eles já dançavam mais animadamente, enquanto se aproximavam das garotas, todos embalados pelo ritmo da música. Tinham que admitir: a noite estava mais do que perfeita!

_Pardon the way that I stare _

_(Perdoe o jeito que te encaro)_

_There's nothing else to compare _

_(Mas não há nada para comparar)_

_The sight of you leaves me weak _

_(Um sinal seu e me estremeço)_

_There are no words left to speak _

_(Não há palavras para descrever)_

_But if you feel like I feel _

_(Mas se você sente o mesmo que eu sinto)_

_Please let me know that it's real _

_(Por favor, me deixe saber que é real)_

_You're just too good to be true _

_(Você é bom demais para ser verdade)_

_Can't take my eyes off of you _

_(Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

Não havia mais coreografia, cada um deles dançava do seu jeito. Mas, por incrível que pareça, não tinha nada do que se queixar. Estava bem melhor daquela maneira!

_I love you baby, if it's quite alright _

_(Te amo, amor, e se está tudo certo)_

_I need you, baby, to warm the lonely nights _

_(Eu preciso de você, amor, para me aquecer nas noites solitárias)_

_I love you, baby, trust in me when I say okay _

_(Te amo, amor, acredite quando eu falo, ok)_

_Oh pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray _

_(Oh amorzinho, não me decepcione, eu peço)_

_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay _

_(Oh amorzinho, agora que te encontrei, fique)_

_And let me love you, oh baby, let me love you, oh baby... _

_(E me deixe te amar, amor, me deixe te amar)"_

Tiago estava próximo de Lily, Sirius de Mik e Remo tentava criar coragem para se aproximar de Kate, que o olhava esperançosa, o que deu forças para ele, fazendo-o imitar o movimento dos amigos.

_You're just too good to be true _

_(Você é bom demais para ser verdade)_

_Can't take my eyes off of you _

_(não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

_You'd be like heaven to touch _

_(Você é como o céu a se tocar)_

_I wanna hold you so much _

_(Eu quero muito te abraçar)_

_At long last love has arrived _

_(Desde que o amor chegou)_

_And I thank God I'm alive _

_(Eu agradeço a Deus por estar vivo)_

_You're just too good to be true _

_(Você é bom demais para ser verdade)_

_Can't take my eyes off of you _

_(Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

Terminando de cantar, cada um deles ofereceu à garota a sua frente o buquê de flores. Lily praticamente pulou nos braços de Tiago, cobrindo-o de beijos (e esquecendo que não se pode misturar trabalho com diversão), Remo tomou coragem e beijou Kate suavemente, que insatisfeita, e para a grande surpresa do garoto, o puxou para mais perto de si, correspondendo.

Sirius estava ali, parado na frente de Michelle, que tentava manter a pose de difícil. Quando ele ia bater em retirada como um cãozinho abandonado pelo dono, percebendo que sobraria, porque Mik não deixaria cair a máscara, e ele já não agüentando mais ser rejeitado depois de tudo que tinha feito, para sua surpresa e para a surpresa da própria garota, a mesma o puxou pela gola da camisa, o beijando.

"_Sob a luz das estrelas, te encontrei,_

_Sob o luar, sempre te amarei"_

* * *

N/A: E ai? Consegui fazer a serenata? Tomara que sim, hehe. Mas... explicando o apelido Cherry: cherry em inglês significa cereja, cereja=vermelha=ruiva=Lily, hehe e também uma pequena brincadeira com o nome da Fluffy, pra deixar o Ti nervoso. Alguém tinha descoberto sobre a Kate e o Remo? A Katy's tinha pensado que eles estavam juntos, mas era quase isso, por enquanto eles só estavam sendo amigos e tal.

N/A2: As músicas são:

I WANT IT THAT WAY - BSB

THE REASON - HOOBANSTANK

THIS I PROMISSE YOU - N'SYNC

CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OF YOU - LAURYN HILL

Espero as reviews, ok?

Bjus;

Patricia.


	12. Trocando de papel

Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias

N/A: Eu queria me desculpar pela demora (isso já está se tornando mais do que repetitivo, hehe) mas é que eu tô cheia de trabalho na escola, no teatro, sem contar a falta de inspiração que não está querendo largar do meu pé. Mas, sigamos em frente:

DaNiOlSeN: Eu também achei a serenata muito fofa, hehe! Vamos ver o que vc acha desse cap!

Hylla : Bigada ! Pode deixar que eu vou tentar continuar assim !

Milla Malfoy: E quem não quer, Milla? Por mim eu ficaria com o Remo, mas enquanto ele não aparece, a Kate pode cuidar dele, hehe.

Cacau: Obrigada, espero que goste desse cap!

Ju: Em um só dia? Como vc conseguiu? Brincadeira, que bom que está gostando da fic!

Ellen-Potter: a Fluffy está ou não fazendo sucesso, hehe? Ela agradece a preferência.

LuH: Obrigada.

Lily Dragon: a serenata parece estar sendo bem aceita, hehe.

Bia Black: desse jeito eu vou ficar com o ego lá em cima, hehe. Obrigada pelo elogio!

Tici-chan: Que bom que gostou da música!

Tainah: pode deixar que os meninos ainda vão aprontar e muito !

Lari: De nada, hehe.

Lillix: eba, consegui acertar com as musicas, hehe!

Tati: estou do mesmo jeito, Tati. Apaixonada pelos três marotos!

hermionegrange: que bom que gostou do novo casal!

Fly E. Potter: Podexá! Pelo menos, vou tentar.

Dynha Black: eu sei que eu demorei um pouquinho, mas prometo que vou tentar não demorar mais!

pink usko: Bigadinha!

Rose Mia: ainda n decidi, hehe. Adorei a idéia de mostrar a serenata pra quando arranjar um namorado...

Isabelle Potter Demonangels: Que bom que as duas gostaram!

Kagome-LilyPaum-de-Mel: Tá aqui o cap, hehe.

Lucka: as músicas, realmente foram muitas, eu não conseguia me decidir, hehe.

Anaisa: Brigadinha de novo!

..:¨:..Thati..:¨:.. : Eba! Tomara que continue gostando...

dorix black: outras fics? Tem uma que eu amo de paixão: Perla e os marotos, só que não tem no potterish, tem só no ffnet.

Usagi-chan: Obrigada pela dica e pelo elogio, hehe!

Mari: Calma! O cap já tá aqui, hehe.

Por favor, me desculpem se eu esqueci alguém, é que o Potterish e a EDHP saíram do ar, e eu não sei quem eu já tinha respondido o comentário ou não. Se eu esqueci alguém, me perdoem, please!

Agora vamos ao cap!

* * *

Trocando de papel

Ela não queria acordar, não depois de lembrar da tremenda burrada que havia cometido no dia anterior, quer dizer, como iria conseguir encarar a si mesma no espelho sabendo que cedera, pela segunda vez, aos encantos do maroto? Sabendo que a pose de difícil e o trabalho que tivera para construir uma espécie de muralha protetora contra ele havia sido em vão? Extremamente complicado e praticamente inaceitável se perdoar depois de tal feito. Tampou o rosto com as mãos de tanta vergonha que estava sentindo de si mesma e começou a se repreender. O que faria agora? _"Desculpe Black, mas ontem foi só uma encenação, eu estava bêbada. Achou que eu realmente voltaria a gostar de você?"_, ela pensou... Não, ele nunca ele acreditaria nisso. Podia ser idiota, mas burrice não era algo que ele tinha aos montes. _"Eu mudei de idéia, foi só um momento de loucura!"_, considerou... Não, não o enganaria. Tornou a virar o rosto, impaciente, esperando poder esquecer tal história, fingir que nada havia passado de um terrível pesadelo.

Em uma cama próxima, Kate não queria abrir os olhos, pois acreditava que tudo o que acontecera na noite passada era um sonho. Sabia que não, mas era realmente difícil acreditar no fato de Remo John Lupin gostar dela. Ainda guardava a lembrança do beijo e por nada queria tirá-lo da cabeça. Fechou os olhos, tentando relembrar todos os traços do alvo de seu afeto e não conseguia abri-los, queria sonhar com ele pelo menos mais uma vez.

Lily observava as duas amigas enquanto tentava afastar os pensamentos de um certo garoto que definitivamente a surpreendera na noite anterior. _"Se aquilo era um plano para eu cair de amores por ele, vai ficar esperando a vida inteira_", afirmou para si mesma repetidamente durante sua ida ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Desceu a escada ainda pensativa, olhando para o chão. Não prestando a devida atenção no seu caminho, acabaria tropeçando se não fosse um par de braços que a aparasse.

- Tem que tomar mais cuidado, ruivinha.

Pôde ver que seu namorado estava na sua frente, lembrando que faltavam só mais quatro dias e depois veria-se livre de tal criatura, respondeu:

- Obrigada, meu fofinho. – apertou suas bochechas e lhe um beijo – Não sei o que seria sem você. – acrescentou sorrindo debilmente.

- Seria a garota ruiva de olhos verde esmeralda mais bonita de todas, só que sem o melhor cara do mundo como namorado. – respondeu.

Ela abanou a mão, em gesto de desaprovação, segurou a mão dele e juntos sentaram num sofá próximo à lareira. Ele logo deitou a cabeça em seu colo, enquanto a garota tentava inutilmente pentear-lhe os cabelos.

Tiago pensava que poderia ficar assim para sempre e estava prestes a fechar os olhos, quando Lílian levantou-se rapidamente se lembrando de algo, o que fez com que o garoto batesse a cabeça no encosto do sofá:

- Ai!

A menina veio ao seu encontro, correndo apesar da pequena distância, e começou a se desculpar, ou melhor, fingindo não ter feito por querer. O moreno acreditou piamente.

- Só perdôo se me der um beijo. – sorriu malicioso.

A garota corou, mas beijou-lhe levemente os lábios, mas ele, não satisfeito, lhe puxou para mais perto, aprofundando.

* * *

Remo estava acabando de arrumar sua cama para descer, mas os altos roncos de Sirius eram o que lhe atrapalhavam a se concentrar. Não conseguia acreditar que Kate gostava dele, quer dizer, era inacreditável! Ainda não sabia do seu segredo lupino e por ele seria melhor que ela nunca soubesse, senão a perderia, afinal, quem gostaria de namorar um lobisomem?

- Remo? – o dorminhoco tinha acordado – Vai ficar segurando esse lençol por quanto tempo?

- Ahn? – acordou – Deixa pra lá, só estava pensando numa coisa.

- Que coisa?

- Acho que vou terminar com a Kate. – respondeu tentando fingir indiferença.

- Por quê? – Sirius levantou da cama incrédulo.

- Acho que ela não faz o meu tipo...

- Não faz o seu tipo? Desde quando?

- Esquece... – desconversou.

- Remo Lupin! – Sirius começou a ficar bravo com o lobo – Não acredito!

- Não acredita em quê?

- Está com medo de se comprometer com ela por ser um lobisomem? – já estava praticamente gritando.

- Mas eu sou um monstro!

- Não me obrigue a te dar um murro nessa sua cara feia, porque de bonito aqui só tem eu e o Tiago que acha que pode me barrar! Se você foi mordido quando criança a culpa não é nenhum pouco sua, ta certo? Pare de achar que não merece ser igual uma pessoa normal porque você é normal, demente! Tem dois olhos, um nariz, uma boca, duas orelhas e esse já é um bom começo. Você já está passando dos limites, sabia?

- Diz isso porque é meu amigo. – Aluado falou triste.

- O que o faz pensar que tudo que eu disse não é verdade? – continuava bravo – Minha família inteira me odeia, só Andrômeda que é exceção, e eu não fico achando que sou pior do que eles. Acredite, Aluado, eu queria ter pais iguais aos seus, ou iguais aos do Pontas.

- Não fale bobagens! – suspirou – Quem que não tem medo de mim, tem pena, eu sei disso.

- E eu sou um duende do Banco Gringotes! – irritou-se – Continue achando isso e aí sim eu terei pena de você, porque se tornará um grande idiota!

- Mas...

- Um último conselho: não termine com a Carter! – saiu fechando a porta do dormitório com força, deixando Remo no quarto pensando em tudo que o amigo dissera.

* * *

A maioria dos alunos estava aproveitando a tarde de domingo nos jardins da escola; alguns perto do lago, outros cochilando perto das árvores, fazendo piqueniques, etc.

Michelle, Kate e Lily estavam sentadas na beira do lago, molhando levemente os pés na água. O sol brilhava com força e a preguiça era grande. O que lhes restava? Conversar.

- Mik, o que foi aquela cena com o Black ontem à noite? – Lílian perguntou curiosa – Pensei que não gostava dele...

- Mas eu não gosto dele, nem um pouquinho! – a morena se irritou instantaneamente com o comentário – Aquilo foi só uma... Uma... Parte do meu plano, compreende?

- Explique-se.

- É o seguinte: fiz ele pensar que tinha chances comigo e hoje, quando ele vier me procurar, terá uma gigantesca surpresa. – sorriu satisfeita com a própria mentira.

Kate que até agora estava sonhando acordada, virou-se para a amiga ruiva, perguntando:

- Falando em grandes surpresas, qual será a do Potter hoje?

A ruiva bateu com a mão na testa, preocupada e se xingando mentalmente, ainda não pensara na próxima brincadeira. Estivera pensando em outras coisas, meio que impossíveis na sua opinião.

- Nem tive tempo para pensar.

- Oras, isso não é problema nenhum. – Kate deitou na grama – Já disse que é por isso e outros motivos que eu e Mik estamos aqui, não?

As outras duas deitaram na grama também, com os braços em baixo da cabeça, apoiando-se levemente. Olharam para as folhas verde musgo acima delas, tentando encontrar pelo menos um pingo de inspiração. Estava difícil.

- Não consigo pensar em nada, garotas. – Lilly suspirou.

- Nem eu. – Mik fez o mesmo.

- Idem.

Voltaram a olhar as folhas. Nunca tinham percebido que eram tão interessantes, cada folha era diferente da outra, tamanho, tons... Apesar de diferentes eram suportadas pela mesma raiz, nasceram da mesma semente e pertenciam a mesma espécie. Engraçado, não?

- Tive uma idéia! – a loira levantou de sobressalto – É meio batida, mas acho que provocará muitos efeitos! Principalmente no seu namorado, Li! – terminou provocativa.

- Não o namoro por escolha própria. – gritou irritada – Sabe que não é por isso que eu...

Parou de falar quando percebeu Kate apontar alguma coisa atrás dela. Ah não, virou-se para dar de cara com...

- Meu amor, que bom te ver por aqui!

- Posso saber quem você não namora por escolha própria? – intrigado, Tiago perguntou.

- Você! – respondeu seca, automaticamente, mas ao ver a cara irritada dele, consertou doce – Sabe que não é por escolha própria. Fomos feitos um para o outro, é o destino, concorda?

O garoto tinha ficado completamente assustado. Será que ela estava tomando alguma poção? Só podia ser...

- Não concorda, Ti? – perguntou chorosa.

- Concordar com o quê? – foi tirado de seus devaneios.

A menina a sua frente não esperou mais nem um segundo, os olhos se encharcaram de lágrimas instantaneamente. Em meio aos soluços disse:

- Eu sabia! Sou só mais uma na sua imensa lista, não sou? Por que fui acreditar que você merecia alguma chance? Pensei que tivesse amadurecido, mas não, ficou ainda mais crianção! Só pensa em aumentar o número de vítimas, não é só nisso que você pensa? – parou pouquíssimo tempo para respirar e constatar que todos que estavam no jardim já olhavam curiosos, além é claro, da cara de inocente de meia tigela do Potter – Não precisa responder. É muito ruim passar o tempo comigo e me dirigir a palavra, é inútil, não é? Sabe do que mais? Você é um tremendo aproveitador, isso sim. Tome cuidado, a minha data de validade já deve ter passado! Tempo demais com alguém que não seja seus grandes amigos pode fazer mal à sua saúde, não é mesmo? Só estava esperando eu me declarar pra você me largar de vez? Conseguiu, aqui estou eu, que nem uma idiota enciumada, boba apaixonada, querendo ser ao menos lembrada por você! Pode confirmar minhas suspeitas e dizer que não me atura, aproveite e acabe de uma vez comigo, vá em frente! – terminou chorando ainda mais, o encarando triste.

Quando a viu terminar em prantos o longo discurso, Tiago sentiu-se abalado, ele não agüentava vê-la chorar, sempre lhe pareceu uma garota segura e forte, mas ali, chorando e lhe encarando como se mil Maldições Imperdoáveis lhe atingissem. Fragilidade era uma visão insuportável. Sentia-se culpado.

Ela tinha adorado a idéia que tivera, aproveitar a distração do menino para fazer um show do tipo "você não me ama, não me quer, blá, blá, bl". Agora ele terminaria com ela em tempo recorde e poderia mergulhar de cabeça na sua matéria sossegada, com tempo suficiente para escrever algo que humilharia Potter completamente.

Todos observaram o garoto se aproximar calmamente da menina que ainda tinha algumas lágrimas brincando em seu rosto. Ela esperava o rompimento da relação dos dois. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo. Os outros somente assistiam. Observaram quando ele tocou-lhe o rosto suavemente, limpando as lágrimas e contornando com os dedos o formato do rosto dela, que parecia tão surpresa quanto qualquer um ali presente, tanto quanto o próprio menino.

- Como você faz isso comigo?

- Eu? – ela perguntou assustada com a pequena distância entre os dois.

- Como faz meu coração bater rápido e devagar sempre que ponho meus olhos em você? – ele continuava com os olhos baixos, como se pensando consigo mesmo.

Não acreditava que ele, Tiago Potter, o garoto mais insensível e egocêntrico do mundo, pelo menos era o que ela pensava há seis dias atrás. Estava ali, na frente de todos, se declarando. Para ela.

- Do mesmo jeito que faz o comigo. – as palavras lhe escaparam da boca.

Não dando tempo para o moreno analisar a resposta ela o puxou para perto, beijando-o.

* * *

- Kate? – o garoto parou de tentar correr quando a viu se aproximar dele – O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela continuou a caminhar um pouco mais, até chegar numa considerável distância entre os dois. Respondeu animada:

- Oras, o que mais poderia estar fazendo? – agora estava de frente para Remo. – Vim aqui te ver.

Ficou um tanto inseguro quando sentiu a mão da garota sobre a dele, logo depois dela falar. Disse um "claro" sem graça e a deixou guiá-lo ao banco mais próximo, onde sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Eu queria agradecer por... – ela corou levemente, tomando coragem para continuar a falar com o jovem. Era tão difícil não perder as palavras quando ele a encarava daquela maneira – Ontem à noite.

- Eu que deveria agradecer. – fora a vez dele corar – Quer dizer, não o balde da água, me refiro ao...

- Beijo? – ela completou insegura.

- É.

- De nada. – sorriu desconcertada – Devo então lhe agradecer também, certo?

Ele passou a mão levemente no cabelo devido ao nervosismo, pegara essa mania de Pontas, apesar de fazer isso menos vezes que ele. Percebendo seu nervosismo, Kate aproximou-se um pouco mais dele:

- Obrigada.

Aquela tinha sido uma das palavras mais significativas que ele já tinha alguma vez ouvido, ainda mais vindo de quem vinha. Estava difícil se controlar perto dela.

- O que acha de repetir a dose?

Ela o encarou surpresa.

_"Droga! Por que a infeliz frase mais manjada do Almofadinhas e do Pontas me veio à cabeça? Agora sim eu não tenho chances. Ela vai pensar que é alguma aposta..."_, pensou quando observou sua reação, mas terminou ao ver que ela sorria ainda mais.

- Concordo plenamente.

* * *

Mik, ao ver que ia ficar segurando vela para os dois "pombinhos apaixonados", já que Kate tinha saído correndo e a deixado ali, foi caminhando em direção ao campo de Quadribol. Não importava o quanto relutasse, seus pés a levavam pra lá. Deixou-os guiá-la. O que poderia acontecer de pior? Encontrar aquele cretino irritantemente desconcertante e charmoso do seu "ex-namorado"? Até que não ia ser tão mal...

Já conseguia ver os seis aros no campo e foi se aproximando até chegar perto de uma das arquibancadas, onde permaneceu sentada, pensando na vida, até ouvir uma voz familiar lhe chamando de volta a Terra, um pena ser quem era.

- Black? – recuperou o tom de voz grosseiro – O que pensa que esta fazendo aqui?

- Você não iria querer saber. – respondeu insinuante – Mas, estive pensando nos seus beijos o dia inteiro...

Ela o olhou com cara de "como é que você se atreve" para o garoto, mas logo depois deu um sorriso:

- Sei muito bem como fazer você parar de pensar naqueles beijos... – estava a um centímetro de distância.

- E o que tem em mente? – tentou manter a compostura. – Algo que eu goste?

- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu adoro fazer isso com garotos lindos, maravilhosos, inteligentes, gentis, populares, que cantam incrivelmente bem, são desejados pela população feminina inteirinha e... – já estava ainda mais próxima.

- E? – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Cafajestes. – terminou o discurso chutando-lhe entre as pernas, o que fez o menino cair no chão, morrendo de dor.

* * *

Ele não queria parar de beijá-la, mas já tinha em mente o que precisava dizer a ela. Era agora ou nunca! Custara a criar coragem, então não esperaria mais nem um minuto.

- Kate? – a garota parecia não ter ouvido – Kate?

- Sim? – encarou-o.

- É que eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... – começou inseguro.

- Que seria?

- É bem difícil pra mim dizer isso – ficara mais inseguro – Acho que nunca fiz isso antes.

- Pode falar, Remo. – ela o encorajava.

- É que...

* * *

Lílian subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino lá pelas cinco horas da tarde, não tinha conseguido escapar do seu amado namorado e muito menos dos pensamentos que a atormentavam desde da manhã.

Aquele certamente não era o mesmo Tiago Potter do inicio de Hogwarts, não parecia nem um pouco. Ela quase se sentia culpada em fazer o que estava fazendo com ele, quer dizer, estava tratando-o super mal, e ele bem que merecia isso, mas ele estava sendo mais amável e atencioso do que o possível. Sua consciência pesava e isso não era nada bom. _"Lembre do que ele já te fez, Lily"_, foi murmurando até abrir a porta do dormitório.

- Li, até que enfim você chegou – Mik a puxou para dentro, fechando a porta logo depois.

- Preciso te contar uma coisa! – Kate e a morena disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Que viria a ser?

* * *

N/A: O que vcs acham? O Remo vai terminar com a Kate ou vai pedi-la em namoro? Eu ainda n me decidi direito, então os comentários a favor de uma das opções, são fundamentais, ok? Reviews! Ah, eu queria fazer propagando de uma fic minha, quem puder ler e comentar eu agradeço: Além do olhar.

Bjus;

Patricia.

PS visitem meu blog janeladaalma zip net


	13. Sete passos mais perto

Como Perder Um Bruxo Em 10 Dias

N/A: Mais de um mês sem atualizar novamente... Por Merlim, no que estou me transformando? Eu prometo que agora que estou de férias (yupi!), tentarei escrever pelo menos um capitulo a cada duas semanas e se eu não fizer isso (minha mana tá aqui do meu lado então se eu não cumprir podem avisá-la que ela me puxará a orelha) eu juro que podem fazer o quiser comigo! Agora, vamos aos agradecimentos (já estamos quase com duzentos comentários juntando o fanfictionnet, a edwiges, o potterish e os e-mails, yupi!):

Thatah: ah, assim fico até sem-graça, hehe. Bem, acho que esse cap conta um pouquinho de todos os personagens. Surpresas!

Kah: concordo plenamente que a Mik está correta! Não sei se faria isso no lugar dela mas... Almofadinhas é único! Quanto ao problema lupino, digamos que nesse cap terão algumas revelações...

Panzinha: vou tentar agilizar o processo, prometo! É ótimo q vc esteja curtindo a fic! Obrigada pelo elogio.

Anaisa: Pior, faz tempo mesmo... eu o vc q sumiu, hehe? O Remo e a Kate formam um casal lindo, não é mesmo? Vamos ver se eles poderão ser assim chamados em breve...

Lilli-Evans: o ataque da Li foi realmente difícil de escrever, tive que pegar inspiração em alguns filmes, então acho ótimo q tenha gostado!

Lucka: demorei... mas agora to de férias e tenho tempo livre pra escrever!

Tici-chan: vamos ver o que o Reminho fez nesse cap e a reação da Kate!

Tainah: se o Ti n fosse da Li eu já tinha me apaixonado por ele, hehe.

Isabelle Potter Demonangels: O que o Remo fará? Só ele sabe...

Paula Evans: é, a situação é meio complicada mesmo, hehe.

Sandrinha: aqui está, um novo cap saindo do forno! Espero q goste!

MileEvans: acredite, nem ela sabe o q fazer em relação ao pobre coitado descabelado. Cabeça-dura que nem ela... o q ela vai aprontar dessa vez?

Laaari: apaixonou? Não, quer dizer, ainda não. Ela só está meio confusa tadinha, quero dizer, sete anos tentando fugir dele e agora tendo que passar o tempo todo ao lado dele?

Lily Dragon: a Mik tem cada idéia, hehe, na verdade eu me inspirei numa fic ao vivo minha e duma amiga minha, ah, ela vai me matar quando ler isso!

Luiza Potter: bigada! Bigada! Bigada! Não sei o q mais posso dizer.

Crystin-Malfoy: remito e katita dominando o pedaço, hehe! Bigada!

Fly E. Potter: eu também estou perdidamente apaixonado pelos três, é difícil não estar, hehe.

Dynha Black: o Sirius aceitou seu convite, hehe. Vamos ver se vc descobriu o que os dois falaram.

Juliana Montez: dessa vez o Sirius vai sofrer mais um pouquinho, só que por causa de outra pessoa, hehe.

Gi Foxter: acho que ela voltou, hehe, tenho que tomar cuidado para ela não fugir de novo!

Ninna: o final nem eu sei direito, hehe, brincadeira... nos falamos no msn!

Certo, agora o cap...

* * *

_Sete passos mais perto_

Tornou a deitar o garfo próximo aos biscoitos que estava desfrutando naquela fria manhã de segunda-feira; o teto encantado do Salão Principal demonstrava que em breve haveria uma forte pancadaria de gotículas, em outras palavras, seria um dia chuvoso e provavelmente McGonagall mandaria cancelar o treino. Realmente não fazia diferença pra ele, tinha coisas importantes para resolver hoje e o treino de quadribol só serviria para distraí-lo de seus principais objetivos naquele péssimo começo de semana.

Ao seu lado, o rato comia mais do que ele e o cachorro juntos, sinceramente, o jeito e a veracidade com que Pedroca comia chegava a assustar até uma alma penada, parecia que o pobre coitado tinha passado cinco anos no deserto e agora estava reaprendendo a enfiar um alimento na pança. Pobre garoto, tinha dó dele, se continuasse daquele jeito as garotas corajosas que tinham um grande estomago de ferro e encaravam aquela boca nojenta (para não dizer outras coisas mais inapropriadas à mesa de um tedioso, mas como sempre delicioso café da manhã) em breve não teriam a mesma coragem e com certeza não tornariam a procurá-lo.

Desviou o olhar do seu lado esquerdo para o direito e constatou que o de cabelão preto já estava terminando sua refeição, mas até enquanto comia, jogava charme para uma garota mais à frente. Ela, pelo contrário, só apontava para baixo (não fazia a mínima idéia do que ela queria dizer com isso, mas depois descobriria), e fazia uma cara de extrema dor, depois soltando uma gargalhada silenciosa enquanto balançava a cabeça em sinal negativo. Sirius não parecia se importar com tamanha ironia vinda da parte de Summers e continuava a se insinuar. É, o velho cão não tinha jeito mesmo.

Á sua frente, Aluado estava mais no mundo da lua do que nunca, pra falar a verdade, ele estava assim desde que voltara à noite para o dormitório. Entrara, dissera um simples e inútil boa noite e dormira. Até agora nenhum dos outros marotos conversaram com ele, já que sempre que tentavam iniciar uma conversa ele parecia inacessível. Não parecia raivoso, não parecia triste, não parecia ansioso, não parecia alegre, simplesmente parecia indiferente, coisa que não combinava com ele. Quem sabe com um pingo pequenino de surpresa expressado na face, mas nada além disso. O velho Remo estava lhe preocupando. Não era lua cheia nem nada, então qual era o motivo daquela cara? Estaria bravo com ele? Seria por causa de uma... Sim, era isso. Não tinha certeza absoluta, mas parecia ser o único bom motivo (não tão bom assim) que se encaixaria naquela indiferença repentina. Agora necessitava saber os complementos e confirmar suas suspeitas. Necessitava conversar com ele e tirar aquela história a limpo. Necessitava antes, é claro, de uma pequena ajuda de Sirius para armar uma inocente chantagem, já que de tanto que conhecia o amigo, sabia que ele não abriria a boca para falar algo que comprometesse a razão do estranho comportamento. Aluado que o aguardasse!

* * *

Ok, aquilo já a estava atormentando, já estava lhe dando nos nervos. Estavam em plena aula de Poções e o tarado do amigo do seu namorado parecia um animal selvagem e sem nenhuma moral. Por Merlim, o que tinha feito para merecer aquilo? A morena ao seu lado parecia não estar nem ligando para o que ela e os outros ocupantes sãos daquela prisão achavam do comportamento do sarnento para com ela e vice-e-versa. Ele se insinuava, ela o mandava para aquele lugar, ela se insinuava e só faltava ele babar (para não dizer coisas mais impróprias numa masmorra fria, fedorenta e incontrolavelmente cheirando a óleo. Óleo? Olhou para o lado e viu que Snape estava sentado próximo. Com certeza aquele cheiro vinha dos cabelos dele e definitivamente ela estava passando tempo demais com Tiago. Tiago? Oh, ela estava era perdendo a sanidade, isso sim).

- Dá pra parar com isso? – ela implorava para a amiga num sussurro.

Mik a olhou, como se estivesse analisando a situação e sussurrou um não enquanto voltava suas atenções para o que Lilly apelidara de a "dança do acasalamento do sarnento e da implicante". Não, ela não era mal-humorada, mas se eles não parassem com aquela coisa grotesca ela jurava que vomitaria, em cima da morena, é claro, para se vingar.

- Isso é nojento, Mik. – ela dizia enquanto separava alguns ingredientes para a poção que o professor escrevera no quadro – Extremamente repugnante.

- Oras, Lilly, não tem nada de mais no que estamos fazendo. – ela sorria cinicamente – Ele está tentando esbanjar seu charme e eu finjo algumas vezes ceder, chama-se jogo de sedução e acredite, você e o Ti – ela frisou a palavra com uma voz ridiculamente apaixonada – já devem ter feito pior.

A ruiva fechou a cara. Era verdade que ela e o seu suposto namorado já haviam feito pior, mas fora por causa de uma aposta. Era verdade também que ela estava fazendo um pequeno jogo de sedução, que ela estava enganando o garoto e brincando com seus sentimentos. Era tão verdade, que ela já estava começando a criar nojo por si mesma. O que ela estava fazendo era completamente imoral e antiético (mas o Potter já fez pior, ela se lembrava) e achava que naqueles sete dias algo que ela estava tentando evitar a sete anos acontecera.

- Nunca, nem morta! – ela disse baixinho para si mesma, desviando a atenção e por deslize cortando o dedo que acabou soltando um pequeno grito.

- Senhorita Evans, posso saber o que lhe ocorreu para atrapalhar a minha aula? – o velho professor perguntou de cara fechada, ele adorava fazer aquilo.

Ela congelou, se dissesse que tinha cortado o dedo (o que era incrivelmente difícil de acontecer) ele diria que ela não estava prestando atenção na aula e então perguntaria o motivo (que ela não poderia dizer) e ela ganharia uma detenção. Ótimo, estava totalmente ferrada!

- Não vai responder? – ele tornou a perguntar enquanto começava a sorrir – Acho que então a senhorita precisará...

Sim, ela não estava com sorte naquele dia. Sabia que ele completaria a frase com o tão temido castigo e assim seu histórico escolar ficaria manchado. Xingou-se mentalmente um zilhão de vezes, até ouvir a voz do professor ser interrompida por uma voz que ela jurava conhecer muito bem, que considerava, principalmente naquele momento, até perturbadora.

- Foi culpa minha.

- Culpa sua, senhor Potter? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas em descrença – Explique-se.

- Bem, como pode ver ela estava cortando alguns ingredientes e eu sussurrei algo no ouvido dela, o que a fez se distrair e cortar o dedo, ocasionando o pequeno grito que o senhor ouviu e infelizmente atrapalhou uma aula tão interessante quanto Poções. – finalizou o discurso convicto.

Lílian observou o professor quieto por um momento, parecendo ponderar a questão e dar a sentença final. Justo quando tentava se convencer de que o que estava fazendo com o menino de cabelos bagunçados era certo, ele bancava o herói. Oh, como poderia conviver com isso?

- Entendo que a culpa foi completamente sua, Potter. – ele respondia – Mas não admitirei que dois alunos irresponsáveis e não conscientes de seus deveres na minha aula fiquem namorando. Não mesmo. Então, como sou muito bonzinho – continuou irônico – deixarei que vocês dois fiquem a sós durante uma semana à noite, em detenção.

Quando o crápula acabou de falar, o sinal tocou liberando os alunos daquela atmosfera catastrófica, o que muitos agradeceram. Lily pegou seu material bruscamente e saiu da sala, sem dar ouvidos aos chamados de suas amigas. Estava no horário do almoço, mas ela não estava com a mínima vontade de comer. Então se encaminhou para os jardins do colégio, sentando na beira do lago, apenas observando a lula gigante nadando.

Decepcionara seus pais, decepcionara os professores, decepcionara a si mesma com essa maldita reportagem, tudo culpa da Baker, tudo culpa dela, da Chang e da Fox. Tudo! Seus olhos já marejavam e ela estava com a consciência mais do que pesada. O garoto que ela enganava estava virando o perfeito cavalheiro com que ela sempre sonhara, só faltava o cavalo branco.

- Não! – ela tornou a gritar para o nada.

- Desculpe, Li, você não quer que eu me aproxime, é isso?

Aquela voz de novo, já estava começando a achar que ela perseguia até lembrar que era namorada do dono pelos próximos dias.

- Não, Ti, não é nada disso, imagine – ela respondeu doce sem esconder que estava chorando – Venha, sente-se aqui.

O garoto ocupou o lugar no gramado que ela lhe indicava com a mão e passou o braço por trás das costas dela. Ela ficou surpresa, mas mesmo assim continuou a mirar o lago com o olhar até sentir ele depositar um suave beijo nos seus lábios. Doce como nunca tinha sido antes.

- Não chore, querida, por favor. – ele lhe secava as lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos enquanto a puxava mais para perto de si. – É por causa da detenção?

Não, não era só por causa da detenção. Era por causa de uma terrível e incontrolável crise existencial sem fundamento. Era por causa dele. Não poderia responder sinceramente então apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Não precisa ficar assim, acredite, sei que pode parecer um bicho de sete cabeças, mas juro que não é. E além do mais, estaremos juntos, não?

Ela sorriu, poderia preparar mais uma brincadeira para ele. O sorriso sumiu quando lembrou-se de que infelizmente tinha consciência e ela não a abandonaria tão cedo. Começou a chorar novamente.

- Preferia ficar sozinha? Já está começando a enjoar de mim? – pela primeira vez ela o viu preocupado ao extremo e ficou estática – Responda.

Diria a verdade? Lógico que não, afinal de contas se assim o fizesse a reportagem já iria para o lixo e não era isso que ela queria. Teria que responder outra coisa. Convincente.

- Não é isso, é que eu ando com o humor meio alterado ultimamente, não tinha percebido?

Ele começou a se culpar mentalmente. A garota estava ali chorando e ele com ciúmes? Oras, tinha que se comportar direito se não quisesse perder a aposta. Aposta. Seria justo fazer o que ele estava fazendo com ela? O máximo de mal que a garota já lhe causara fora alguns foras. Nada além disso. E ele ali a lhe tratar como um mero objeto sem valor. Sabia que ela estava se tornando algo com muito valor para ele e estava sendo difícil admitir isso para si mesmo. A consciência pesava.

- Já sei o que posso fazer para te alegrar. – ele dizia animado, o que de alguma forma, a contagiou – Tenho certeza que você amará.

- Mesmo? – um brilho tomou conta dos seus olhos, não deixaria aquilo lhe atrapalhar, aproveitaria o momento.

- Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo.

- Não faz assim se não eu apaixono, senhor Potter. – ela fingia estar brava, postando as mãos na cintura.

- Então não pararei de fazê-lo. – ele respondeu antes de se entregar ao sentimento que começava a tomar conta dele.

* * *

As aulas acabavam exatamente às três horas da tarde. Já haviam se passado quinze minutos e Remo esperava ansiosamente pela resposta de Kate. Não conseguia nem comer direito desde que falara pela ultima vez com ela. Ele se arriscara a dizer aquilo, arriscara seus amigos, arriscara sua estada em Hogwarts e arriscara principalmente sua relação com a garota. Poderia ter sido um ato tanto corajoso quanto estúpido e ele achava que a definição correta para o que fizera estava no meio dos dois. O que ela acharia?

Sentou-se na poltrona que se encontrava do lado direito da sala que pedira para que ela o encontrasse. Será que ela viria? Ele rezava com todas as suas forças para que ela viesse, mas sabia que ela poderia acabar achando perigoso demais e nunca mais querer vê-lo, começar a ignorá-lo. Não. Ela não era esse tipo de garota. Ela viria. Ela tinha que vir.

Um pouco mais cedo, Sirius e Tiago conseguiram arrancar-lhe uma confissão sobre o motivo de tanta indiferença estampada no seu rosto. Simples, ele contara para ela que sofria dos males lunares, contara que a amava, contara que tinha medo que ele a machucasse e tinha medo de que ela o abandonasse. Contara-lhe tudo que estava entalado na garganta há muito tempo. Ele se abrira e ela não demonstrara medo, quem sabe compreensão. Então ele a pedira em namoro e pedira também para que ela não respondesse de imediato, que respondesse no momento e no local que ele agora estava ocupando. Fora isso. Seus amigos lhe encorajaram e o fizeram acreditar que tinha muitas chances de ouvir uma resposta positiva. Queria muito que eles estivessem corretos.

Ela já deveria estar ali, tinham marcado de se encontrar a dez minutos atrás e até agora ela não chegara, o que o levava a pensar que ela tinha mudado de idéia e desistido dele. Ia começar a praguejar quando ouviu o barulho da velha porta rangendo, sinal de que alguém estava entrando. Virou-se para a porta e de relance observou um brilho dourado adentrando a sala. Ela tinha chegado.

* * *

Mik estava caminhando pelos corredores, aproveitando o tempo livre, já que suas duas amigas a abandonaram para encontrar-se com dois marotos. Marotos. Por que aquela palavra parecia ter um significado tão... tão... Sirius Black? Achava que estava começando a endoidar, porque sabia que aquele jogo de sedução que fizera com Black há algum tempo atrás estava sendo até agradável, não da maneira que ela tinha pensado que seria, mas é que ele parecia muito diferente, não tinha ficado com nenhuma menina fazia sete dias, o que vindo da parte dele, era algo para se considerar milagroso. Ele não estava virando gay, disso ela sabia, afinal, se estivesse, não estaria se insinuando tanto para ela. "Pra mim", deixou escapar num sussurro.

Continuou seguindo pelos corredores, a passos pequenos, analisando atenciosamente os quadros à sua esquerda, e se tivesse olhado para o outro lado, pelo menos naquela hora, saberia que um par de mãos a puxaria para uma ala escondida pelas paredes. Acabara de acontecer.

- Black?

O garoto aproximou-se um pouco mais da luz que vinha do canto em que ela estava, assim, aproximando-se dela também. Seus olhos e cabelos pretos o denunciavam, sem é claro, esquecer do incrível e encantador sorriso maroto, que a fizera delirar há alguns dias atrás.

- Olá, querida. – disse suave abraçando sua cintura.

Não suportaria ficar ali com ele sem fazer nada, bem ou mal, não importava. O que ela definitivamente sabia era que não sairia livre daquele lugar sem antes recomeçar o joguinho e partir para algo mais real. Era hora de capturar Black em sua teia de uma vez por todas.

- Olá – ela depositou suas mãos nos ombros do menino e aproximou seu rosto de seu pescoço – Sirius.

Dizer que o famoso garanhão não estremeceu com essa simples palavra seria mais do que uma tremenda e deslavada mentira. Dizer que ela não cedeu um pouco aos encantos dele também seria uma grande mentira. Dizer que ele não estava se sentindo culpado, que ela não estava receosa, que ele não achava que aquilo estava se tornando perigoso, que ela estava completamente racional e que ele não estava começando a ouvir uma pequena voz lhe chamando a atenção, isso seria mentira.

- Mik, pare. – ele parou de beijar a menina, afoito – Acho melhor pararmos.

Ela o olhou surpresa. Ele estava pedindo para que ela parasse? O que estava acontecendo com aquele sarnento? Tinha que descobrir.

- Quem é você e o que fez com Sirius Black?

- Nos vemos depois. – ele disse antes de sair de seu campo de visão, estava completamente apavorado.

* * *

Tiago e Lílian estavam caminhando juntos para sua detenção. O professor falara que eles limpariam os corredores das masmorras que levavam a Sonserina. Era completamente humilhante dois grifinórios fazerem isso e se alguém os visse seriam obviamente a piada da semana. Mas o estrago já estava feito.

A ruiva sentou com as costas na parede, analisando o território. Mais e mais corredores. Mais e mais paredes. Mais e mais quadros. Mais e mais trabalho.

- Estamos ferrados. – ela disse sem esperança.

O menino começou a gargalhar com gosto o que a fez olhá-lo com tamanha descrença que o obrigou a falar o motivo de tanto riso.

- Eles são tão idiotas, Li! – ainda ria – Eu aqui com a minha arma secreta e eles nem desconfiam. Como podem ser tão tapados?

Perguntou o que era a tal arma secreta que os tapados não desconfiaram. Além de egocêntrico, seu namorado era louco. "Baker, Baker, onde você me meteu?", ela pensava desesperada. Era hora do show!

- Ti, não estou me sentindo muito bem, cólicas, sabe? – ela fingia se contorcer de dor – Poderia limpar tudo sozinho? Acho que não agüento.

- Não precisaremos disso. – ele sorriu – Minha arma secreta, uma varinha extra, está aqui comigo. Não precisaremos limpar nada. Já vou pegá-la. – ele começou a procurar a varinha dentro de seu bolso – Oh, droga! Devo ter deixado lá no dormitório.

Ela sorriu internamente. Ele tinha muito, muito trabalho pela frente.

* * *

No Salão Comunal da Grifinória, às dez horas da noite, a maioria dos alunos já tinha ido dormir. Restavam apenas sete. Sirius estava sentado numa cadeira mais afastada do grupo, perto da janela, parecendo perdido em pensamentos. Mik estava próxima à lareira dividindo um cobertor com Lilly, que recebia olhares ameaçadores de Tiago e esse sim não parecia estar nada feliz com a nova namorada.

Remo andava de um lado para o outro, tentando encontrar a melhor maneira de falar o que queria para os amigos e Kate estava do mesmo modo. E Pedro estava comendo algumas jujubas.

- Bem, o motivo de vocês todos estarem aqui reunidos se divide em três. – Remo começou a falar – Como os marotos sabem, eu tenho um problema licantropo e eu queria que vocês, garotas, ficassem sabendo disso também, mas, por favor, não contem para ninguém, ok?

Elas concordaram com a cabeça, parecendo não estarem assustadas com a noticia. Agora era a vez de Kate falar e ela estava incrivelmente nervosa.

- Remo, ainda não estou pronta. – cochichou para o garoto.

- Certo, a segunda razão é que queremos dizer algo muito importante para vocês a respeito de nós dois. – ele segurou a mão de Kate – Estamos namorando!

Todos já iam começar a comemorar quando Carter pediu para que se acalmassem, pois ainda tinha uma noticia para dar. Ergueu o rosto e balbuciando disse:

- Também sofro de licantropia.

* * *

N/A: Eu até agora não estou acreditando que escrevi isso! Não estou, mesmo. Há tempos que eu queria colocar isso na fic, mas não encontrava um jeito, então agora finalmente eu consegui! Uhu! Certo, deixando a empolgação de lado... O que vocês acharam do cap? Reviews!

N/A 2: Quem aqui gosta dos marotos levanta o dedo! Certo, percebi que é a maioria, não é? Pois então, se você é fã dos marotos e da Lily, eu imploro de joelhos, que entrem no site Fórum Tarantallegra ( World Wide Web Ponto Tarantallegra Ponto RG3 Ponto Net), que é uma maneira da equipe do site (que em breve entrará no ar, com muitas coisas sobre os marotos) pesquisar informações, buscar betas, capistas, colunistas, escritores e desenhistas e outras pessoas para fazerem parte da equipe (pretendemos estrear com a equipe pronta) e opiniões sobre os personagens, para montarmos suas "biografias", jogos, templates para blogs, interatividade e a biblioteca de fics! Então, por favor, entrem!

Bjus;

Patricia.


	14. A vida é como um pêndulo

Como Perder Um Bruxo Em 10 Dias

N/A: O que eu posso dizer? Que as férias não ajudaram com a inspiração? Talvez... eu só sei de uma coisa: chega de promessas! Nunca mais faço uma, se não vou acabar parecendo mentirosa... Já estamos no oitavo dia, com mais explicações sobre o fato da pobre Kate ser lobisomem, do momento de insanidade do Sirius, das dúvidas do Ti e da Li, os pensamentos do Remo, e do excesso de açúcar no sangue do Rabicho! Vamos aos agradecimentos:

Bia Mel: Obrigada! Desculpe pela demora... eu sou um pouquinho enrolada...

Paty Felton: achei uma xará na net! Lembre-se "patys unidas jamais serão vencidas", ok, frase meio tosca... revelações sobre Kate em andamento!

Lucka: este cap ta meio que pequeno, meio que confuso, tomara que vc também goste dele! cruzando os dedos

Mari-Buffy: licantropia é relacionado ao fato de alguém ser lobisomem, nesse caso, a Kate. Espero que continue gostando da fic!

Mah Clarinha: Brigadinha, vou tentar fazer com vc espere menos!

Nath Mansur: a Lilly é m�, o que posso dizer? O Ti sofre muito, tadinho...

Mile-Evans: nesse cap tem mais algumas explicações... apesar de estar mais confuso que o anterior...

Isabelle Potter Demonangels: Feliz Natal atrasado! Espero que goste deste!

Dynha Black: talvez o Si explique pq largou a Mik daquele jeito... estou tentando fazer ele confessar!

Anaisa: Feliz Natal tb... atrasadíssimo... que bom que as tirados estão boas, estou alcançando meu objetivo, hehe!

Lily Dragon: não foi tão logo assim, hehe... a inspiração é realmente um fator que me atrapalhou... espero que goste do cap!

Mary Padfoot: talvez eu aproveite a idéia, hehe... num futuro próximo,quem sabe, hehe...

Natasha Lestrange: Brigada! Brigada! Brigada!

Flavi: Brigadinha... aí está mais um cap...

Dani: Muito obrigada! Vc vai deixar meu ego muito grande, menina!

Lulli Potter: aqui já está o cap!

Juhbys: pode deixar que eu n vou esquecer, demorar pode ser, mas esquecer n

Mazinha: brigadinha, já te adicionei!

Hylla: vlws! Aquela fic? Ainda n publiquei...

Miss Gryffindor: n foi antes de um mês, hehe... mil desculpas...

Tatamione: meu ego está aumentando... tenho que control�-lo, hehe, se não vou ficar parecendo o Sirius e o Tiago... já te adicionei!

Isinha Black: de um filme... de alguns livros, ou talvez de um devaneio, hehe. Acho que 2006 ainda n chegou, portanto aqui está o cap, hehe...

Luisagranger: quem sabe entre uma garota no meio... pra atrapalhar um pouquinho... quanto ao fórum, lá em equipe tem todas as informações necessárias, qualquer dúvida é só postar lá.

Isadora: primeiro obrigadíssima, segundo aqui est�, hehe.

Dorix Black: ela está começando, só não quer admitir para si mesma, sabe como ela é teimosa...

Thati: Brigada! Ele tb agradece, hehe.

Myla Potter Tonks: Muitíssimo obrigada! Aqui está mais um cap, espero que se divirta!

Jéssy: hehe, obrigada! Mais revelações neste cap...

SarahEvans: só demorou um mês... muito pouco tempo, n? brincadeira, espero que goste deste cap!

Line: e o ego vai crescendo... daqui a pouco minha mãe não me agüenta mais aqui em casa, hehe. Mais um cap, espero que goste!

Ana Carolina: mixuga do meu coração, vc já sabe o que vai acontecer, não sabe? Não espalha...

Ok, agora sem mais voltas e revoltas, vamos ao cap!

* * *

_A vida é como um pêndulo_

Após uma noite repleta de revelações no mínimo devastadoras, Lily não conseguia dormir. Revirava de minuto em minuto na cama, pensando como Kate poderia esconder uma coisa daquelas por tanto tempo. Está certo que é difícil revelar algo tão comprometedor quanto o fato de ser um lobisomem fêmea, mas esconder aquilo por sete anos inteiros de suas melhores amigas? Por acaso Kate achava que ela e Mik deixariam de falar com ela só por causa disso? Ou será que não havia confiança naquele círculo? Agora tudo fazia sentido! Era por isso que Kate sempre pegava uma detenção em época de lua cheia, nunca tinha se dado conta disso. Como fora burra!

Outra coisa que a preocupava era o fato Lupin também ser um lobisomem. Duas das pessoas com quem mais convivia em Hogwarts tinham mantido segredos longe de seu alcance, segredos difíceis de esconder. Onde estava com a cabeça em todos esses anos? Provavelmente em algum lugar bem distante, já que tudo aquilo acontecera bem debaixo do seu nariz. E um nariz bem grande pelo jeito!

Levantou o cobertor com cuidado, observando o dormitório, e pôde ver que todas as meninas tinham madrugado, ela era a única alma viva naquele cômodo! Ou isso, ou era ela quem estava atrasada.

* * *

Kate molhava o biscoito no chá vagarosamente, enquanto encarava o nada. Deprimida. Era assim que se sentia desde que falara sobre os males que lhe atingiam. Lembrava de cada mínimo detalhe, o que a fazia querer chorar copiosamente e sem parar, mas tinha que se controlar. Afinal, o que ela esperava que acontecesse? Que a recebessem com abraços? Aprendera da maneira mais difícil que não era bem assim...

"- Também sofro de licantropia.

Todos os presentes lhe encararam com a maior cara de espanto, talvez não acreditando no que estivessem ouvindo, pensando que era alguma brincadeira ou que tivessem ouvido errado. Remo continuou apertando sua mão, como se quisesse mostrar que ela estava segura com ele e que tudo daria certo, apesar de estar transmitindo a sensação contrária, ela achava que tudo daria mais do que errado.

Como? – a morena se manifestou fazendo com que ela tremesse mais ainda.

Você ouviu, Michelle, você ouviu.

Só pode estar brincando, Carter!

Foi alguma coisa que o Remo fez?

Com aquela pergunta infeliz de Pettigrew, ela sentiu que deveria ter deixado tudo quieto. Nunca deveria ter aberto a boca. Agora era tarde, o estrago já estava feito e o pior ainda estava por vir.

Uma coisa é o Remo ser lobisomem, outra é você ser uma. – a ruiva falava – Por que nunca nos contou? Estou em choque, Kate! Achou que não entenderíamos, é isso?

Eu não tenho culpa, Lil! – desatou a chorar – Eu nasci assim, ok? Eu não sei como é ser normal! Não sei como é um passeio ao luar e nunca vou saber! Acha que estou feliz com isso? Não, não estou nem um pouco! Desculpa se eu gostaria de parecer normal, de ser igual a vocês duas. Lamento, mas minha vida não é perfeita, Lil, simplesmente não é!

Percebeu que o biscoito que segurava já tinha tecnicamente encharcado com todo aquele chá. O menor dos problemas com os quais tinha que se preocupar. Mordeu um pedaço, pelo menos era prático, comia e bebia de uma só vez!

* * *

Encostou-se na parede de um certo corredor, relembrando os fatos. Aquilo era até meio estranho por dois motivos, e o mais engraçado ainda, aqueles motivos tinham a ver com os outros dois motivos que martelavam sua mente desde a noite anterior. Fora ali que vira pela primeira vez Kate Carter, e fora ali que sentira seu coração palpitar por Sirius Black. Um corredor lhe ajudando com lembranças, oh, aquele era mesmo o fim do poço...

Dizer que não tinha se chocado com a notícia de sua amiga e com a reação de Sirius, seria a maior das mentiras deslavadas, que não estava preocupada com o comportamento de ambos, que não estava se lixando para toda aquela confusão, que não estava mais se reconhecendo, que não estava se importando com a presença inesperada de um certo garoto que acabara de sentar ao seu lado.

O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas a encarou nos olhos, como se buscando algo. Tentava descobrir o por quê de estar ali a encarando. Não conseguia achar a resposta. Nada mais parecia ser tão certo como ficar ali, daquele jeito.

Não vai responder?

Ele não iria responder. Levantou-se e parecia prestes a ir embora. Foi parado pelas mãos delas o puxando para trás.

Não saia daqui até me responder o que está acontecendo com você, ouviu?

Acho que não seria possível explicar.

Então é melhor começar a tentar!

* * *

Caminhava pelos corredores, com a consciência pesada. Por que a convenceu a revelar seu segredo? Pensara que tudo melhoraria, mas acontecera justamente o contrário. Grande namorado e amigo que ele era! Se nem ele tinha coragem para admitir...

Contornou com os dedos o brasão da grifinória instalado em seu uniforme. Onde estava a coragem do leão que o colocara junto com seus amigos? Para onde ela fora quando mais precisava dela?

"Talvez tenha ido junto com a esperança", pensou.

Observou um quadro na parede da ala leste. Dois lobos uivando para a lua. Suas imagens refletidas nas águas de um lago de águas escuras. Como nunca tinha visto aquilo antes?

Chegou mais perto do quadro, acionando uma passagem secreta sem querer e caindo do outro lado da parede. Estava tudo escuro. Completamente.

O que está fazendo aqui?

* * *

Segurava os livros enquanto Pedro comia um pacote de doces. O quinto naquela manhã, só para constatar. Para falar a verdade, estava pouco se importando se o companheiro comia ou não. Quem teria uma indigestão seria o próprio, então por que se preocupar?

Pontas, uma perguntinha, sim?

Manda a ver, Rabicho.

Pegou mais um doce antes de formular a pergunta. Demorou um pouco para encontrar as palavras certas, pelo menos era o que parecia.

Por que está ficando esse tempo todo com a Evans?

Ele não respondeu. Não poderia.

Quero dizer, ela é bonita, mas como é que se diz mesmo? Ah é, o que ela tem de bonita tem de chata! Putz, aquela menina é insuportável, cara!

Escuta aqui, Pedro. – o empurrou contra a parede, deixando o rato assustado – Ela não é tão insuportável assim, portanto não fale sobre o que não sabe!

Oras, Pontas, o que é isso? – disse tentando se desvencilhar – Está apaixonado?

Congelou, soltando o rapaz.

Claro que não, Rabicho. – riu inseguro – Eu, apaixonado? Está comendo bolachas de mais, isso sim.

* * *

Lílian apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, tentando descobrir o que escrever naquele pedaço de papel em branco. Algo que talvez abalasse. Poções não era muito interessante nessa época do ano, na verdade, não era muito interessante em nenhuma época do ano. Maldita Baker!

Sabem que este ano nós recordaremos muitas das matérias vistas em todos os anos anteriores, portanto quem tiver dificuldade em alguma delas, é bom melhorar, pois não aturarei nenhum ignorante em minha sala de aula, tenho dito. – a professora dizia seu interminável e desinteressante discurso – Muitos alunos acham que podem me enganar, mas acreditem, vocês estão completamente enganados! Querem um exemplo?

Lily sentiu seu bilhete sendo puxado de suas mãos. Aquilo era um tremendo castigo, Merlim não estava do seu lado nessa vida, não mesmo!

Vejam, a senhorita Evans não cria jeito mesmo, não é? O que acham de saberem o que ela escreveu aqui?

* * *

Não entendi o que quis dizer com isso, Black.

Eu disse que era complicado.

É simples, fale o mesmo idioma!

* * *

O que está tentando dizer, Remo?

É complicado explicar direito.

Estou esperando.

* * *

O que você quis dizer com aquilo, Evans?

O que estava escrito!

"Acho melhor terminarmos?"

Isso mesmo.

Por quê?

Não vejo motivo nenhum para continuarmos juntos, Potter. É por isso.

Mas eu tenho um motivo para ficarmos juntos!

Que seria...?

Você não entenderia.

Não respondeu a minha pergunta.

* * *

Kate, eu e Mik gostaríamos de te pedir desculpas.

Olhou para as duas amigas e viu que estavam realmente arrependidas. Não poderia viver sem elas, é claro que estavam desculpadas.

Como se eu conseguisse ficar de mal com vocês! – disse antes de abraç�-las fortemente, tendo certeza de que agora estava segura, de que tinha recuperado suas amigas.

* * *

Acho que te amo!

* * *

N/A: Confuso... curto... muita dor de cabeça... um dos meus caps favoritos, hehe! Isso que dar fazer um mix de Maroon Five e Evanescence enquanto escrevo o cap... mas e então, o resultado foi bom, ruim, razoável? Reviews! Ah, mais uma propagandinha básica, afinal essa á alma do negócio, vistem w w w ponto tarantallegra ponto com ponto br.

Bjus;

Patrícia.


	15. Depois da tempestade vem a calmaria

Como Perder Um Bruxo Em 10 Dias

N/A: Ok, sem comentários, eu realmente não presto. Dois meses sem atualizar... Tomara que gostem deste cap. O próximo não irá demorar pois eu já sei o que vai acontecer, então... vamos aos agradecimentos:

Isabelle Potter Demonangels: Obrigada, espero que goste deste cap!

Flavinha Greeneye: ah, o travessão... o tava dando problemas, hehe. Desculpe pela demora, espero que goste!

Rach-Black: eu amo reviews enormes! Espero que continue gostando e comentando

Mile-Evans: sim, foi um mix bem doido mesmo, hehe. Neste cap tem mais explicações...

Paty Felton: já te adicionei e espero que goste deste cap!

Cecelitxa E. Black: eu, demoro? Nunca... só a inspiração e a preguiça que são grandes, hehe. Marotos, eu não sei o que eu seria sem eles.

Pcrazy: brigada! Quanto à demora, bem, vou tentar fazer o possível!

Mari-Buffy: de nada , demorei "só um pouquinho" dessa vez, hehe.

Dynha Black: e essa é a pergunta que não quer cessar, hehe. Acho que neste cap vc descobre...

Anaisa: acredita que nem eu entendi o final? Brincadeira e eu que peço desculpas (onde já se viu demorar três meses para postar um cap novo?)

Gabi: desculpe, acabei demorando.

Fanática: obrigada, nos falamos no MSN então

Sam: aqui está o cap! Agora a nota sobe, hehe, zuera...

Myla Potter Tonks: (como os olhos roxos de tanta porrada) claro que pode me chamar assim! Acho que de agora em diante eu tento não demorar mais, vou levar um ano para ter alta aqui no St. Mungus, hehe.

beta evans: obrigada, aqui está o cap e espero que goste

Palas: ok, eu demorei um pouquinho só... tomara que goste!

A kellynha Potter marotos; uma nova história (Grupo dos leitores desesperados por novos capitulos): 50 vezes por semana? Uau! Ah, agora vc vai achar o cap , hehe.

Certo, vamos ao cap!

* * *

_**Depois da tempestade vem a calmaria**_

Como poderia descrever o dia de ontem em uma só palavra? Não era difícil, realmente não. Então, qual seria essa palavra? Confuso. Na verdade duas. Extremamente confuso. Pensando melhor eram três. Extremamente confuso e complicado. Ok, foram quatro. Por que extremamente confuso e complicado? Simples, tudo que acontecera não fizera o mínimo sentido, ao pé da letra. As vozes ainda martelavam em sua cabeça procurando que ela as entendesse. Estavam no nono dia e naquela altura do campeonato o bendito Tiago Potter tinha que ter dito aquilo. Por que ele não podia ter mantido a boca fechada? "Em boca fechada não entra mosca", dizia sua avó, então... Por que ela não podia ter mantido a boca fechada? Por que tinha que ter respondido daquela maneira? Por que não fora curta e grossa? Mas não... Tinha que ter respondido com um alegre "Eu também". Mas por que ela não tinha cortado o mal pela raiz? Tinha que abraçá-lo e cobri-lo de beijos como uma boba apaixonada, coisa que ela não era. Ou era?

_Lily! Lily!_

Parando com seus devaneios voltou sua atenção para Michelle que movia a mão freneticamente de frente ao seu rosto como se quisesse chamá-la de volta a terra.

_O que foi?_

_Você estava sonhando acordada com quem, hein? – olhou-a brincando – Mas agora, tenho que contar uma coisa para vocês duas..._

Kate e Lily se entreolharam curiosas como se tentando adivinhar o que a outra tinha pra falar. Depois voltaram sua atenção para Mik.

_Ok, é o seguinte... Lembram que o Black estava tentando sair comigo de novo? Aquele cachorro tentou de tudo quanto é jeito por mais ou menos uma semana e depois começou a ficar meio estranho. E tudo começou quando eu... – parou subitamente quando percebeu o que quase tinha dito._

_Quando você o quê?_

_Comecei a agir como naquela semana... Correspondendo aos encantos dele. Eu sou uma tonta!_

_Não, Mik, você não é uma tonta, sabe disso! – Kate tentava consolá-la a todo custo – Ele que é um tonto, oras!_

A morena riu mas balançou a cabeça dizendo que não era verdade.

_Mik, minha amiga do fundo do coração, digamos que você foi meio tonta sim em corresponder, novamente, mas deixando este gigantesco detalhizinho de lado, o que quer dizer com ele começou a agir estranho? – a ruiva não media esforços para esconder sua curiosidade._

_Ah, bem, é estranho mesmo, sabem?_

As duas se olharam confusas, não haviam entendido bulhufas do que a doida dissera. Tornaram a olhá-la bravas e gritaram "desembucha, caramba!".

_Ok, vocês sabem que o Black é o maior galinha da face da terra, não? – confirmaram e continuou – Pois então, ele ficou a semana inteira tentando me convencer a voltar a sair com ele com a maior cara-de-pau depois daquilo tudo que ele me fez... Eu decidi ignorá-lo, para mostrar que não é só ele me chamar que eu volto correndo para ele, entendem? O problema é que ele estava começando a se tornar irresistível, digo, como eu poderia não sucumbir à tentação? Ainda mais com o Black mais romântico do que nunca..._

Suspirou quando lembrou-se do ocorrido. Tinha vergonha de contar para as amigas o que acontecera. Aquela não poderia ter sido ela. Não poderia ter chegado até aquele ponto. Não com Sirius Black. Respirou fundo e tentou criar coragem, tinha que deixar as amigas a par da situação, era agora ou nunca.

_Eu ainda me mantinha firme com o trato que fizera comigo mesma. Mas ontem, bem, aconteceu algo, meio que inesperado...Eu estava sentada em um dos corredores, sem nada para fazer, e de repente alguém sentou do meu lado. Eu nem tive que ver quem era, já sabia que era ele._

Suspirou novamente. Era difícil contar o que acontecera, se bem que nem ela mesma sabia o que acontecera direito. Já suava frio só em pensar.

_Enquanto eu tentava adivinhar o porquê de ele estar ali me perturbando, ele parou e me olhou de um jeito estranho, logo depois virando a cara e se levantando para ir embora. Eu o puxei para o chão o obrigando a contar o que estava acontecendo de estranho com ele. Só não esperava que ele dissesse aquilo._

As duas continuavam a não entender bulhufas do que a outra estava tentando dizer. O que Black poderia ter dito de tão horrível para deixar a morena naquele estado? Algo muito ruim, pelo jeito.

Mik ia continuar a falar quando Black entrou no Salão Principal. Sentiu seu coração bater descompassado e o sangue gelar. Tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível, não queria ter que encarar ou pior, conversar, com o menino.

_Ah, meninas, eu esqueci meus livros lá em cima, vou buscar. Até mais. – e saiu sem esperar a resposta._

_O que você acha que o Black disse para ela, Kate?_

_Isso eu não sei, só sei que é melhor ele não magoá-la de novo. Ela não merece isso, coitada._

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Lily ficou inquieta e percebeu que também tinha algo a contar, aquilo a estava perturbando.

_Kate, o que você faria se um garoto dissesse que te ama?_

_Depende. Se eu também gostasse dele, diria que o amava também. Se não, tentaria dizer algo que não o magoasse, mas acho isso meio improvável... eu nunca ficaria com um garoto que eu não gosto o suficiente. – percebeu a burrada que tinha cometido ao ver a cara da amiga – Ah, mas o seu caso não entra, Lily. Você não está fazendo nada de errado, quero dizer, ele merece, não merece?_

_É, acho que sim. Pelo menos espero. Oh, eu ainda mato aquela morcega velha da Blake!_

_Não fique assim, Lily. O Remo também me disse isso ontem._

_Mas eu não disse que o Tiago, quero dizer, que o Potter me disse isso._

_Você nem precisa falar, Lily. Está estampado na sua cara que ele disse isso, como também está estampado que você respondeu que o amava também._

Olhou-a incrédula. Desde quando Kate se tornara vidente? Não era possível que estava tão na cara assim.

_Mas acha que eu fiz certo? Eu não o amo, fiz aquilo só pela reportagem..._

Kate apenas a olhou como se acreditasse no que falara e revirou os olhos depois. Sua amiga era uma tremenda duma cabeça-dura!

_Eu não sei, Li. Faltam apenas dois dias. – debruçou-se na mesa olhando para o teto encantado que agora mostrava um céu fracamente azulado – Como vai fazer para terminar com ele amanhã... Ou melhor, para fazê-lo terminar com você?_

Ela não sabia. Na verdade não tinha a mínima idéia... Não tinha parado para pensar nisso até aquele momento e agora que parara para pensar percebeu que seria mais complicado do que parecia.

_Quero dizer... vai ser meio que esquisito e cruel demais, não acha? Justo amanhã... Acho que nem o Potter merece isso._

Como assim justo amanhã? O que Kate queria dizer com isso? Amanhã não tinha nada de mais, era um dia normal, igual a todos os outros. Por que todo aquele drama?

_Não entendi, Kate._

_Lily, você está realmente avoada, não? Amanhã é o Dia dos Namorados!_

Ok, Merlim definitivamente não estava do seu lado, não mesmo. Teria que terminar ou ser chutada no Dia dos Namorados? Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira...

* * *

Treino de quadribol. O vento debatendo-se fortemente contra seu rosto. Talvez fosse uma espécie de surra ou algo do tipo. Ontem fora confuso. Confuso e complicado! Quanto a ele? Ele fora um idiota de marca maior. Por que tinha dito aquilo para a ruivinha? Assim a deixaria cheia de esperanças e esperanças por um relacionamento sólido com Tiago Potter era algo que ele não aconselhava muito...

_Pontas, se concentra, cara! – ouviu Sirius gritar de longe – O pomo passou por cima do seu ombro!_

Concordou fazendo sinal positivo e tentou se concentrar. O acordo não dizia nada sobre terminar com a garota depois de dez dias então ele poderia continuar a namorar com a ruivinha. Era óbvio que ele estava começando a sentir algo mais por ela e desde que ela não ficasse sabendo da aposta poderiam tentar algo a longo prazo. Afinal, um namoro mais sério não o mataria, mataria?

Ouviu Sirius gritar que o treino estava encerrado por hoje. Desceu da vassoura e foi de encontro ao amigo.

_Almofadinhas, dá para esperar ou ta difícil?_

_Foi mal, Pontas. Ando meio distraído ultimamente._

_Percebe-se. Mas, e então? Como andam as coisas com a Summers?_

Sirius parou abruptamente. Não precisava ser lembrado da garota. Sabia que depois de ontem ela devia estar fula da vida com ele. E isso simplesmente o machucava de uma maneira agonizante.

_Andando. – respondeu sem-graça – E como andam as coisas com a Evans?_

Tiago sentiu a culpa o invadir. Maldita a hora em que tinha feito a aposta!

_Andando, também. Acho que amanhã veremos quem é o vencedor, não?_

_Oh se veremos, meu caro! Já pensou como vamos decidir o vencedor?_

_Acho que um pouco de poção da verdade. Tenho no meu estoque._

_Grande idéia, saltitante! – Sirius riu – Acho que já sei como podemos fazer com que elas tomem._

_Mesmo?_

_Mesmo. Só que precisaremos da ajuda do Remo. Ele que é bom em organizar essas coisas românticas._

_Pior, amanhã é o Dia dos Namorados. Está pensando em organizar o quê?_

_Um jantar à seis. Eu e Mik, você e Evans e Remo e Carter. Só que ele não pode desconfiar da nossa aposta, sabe como ele é, vai que ele vem com aquele papo sobre moral e ética, etc, etc?_

_Concordo plenamente. Devíamos procurá-lo agora._

E foram, ambos com a consciência mais pesada do que podiam suportar, pena que o orgulho era tão grande.

* * *

Estavam sentados no Salão Comunal. Após Remo ter dito que a amava e ela ter respondido o mesmo, a relação deles melhorara bastante. Poderiam até mesmo ganhar o prêmio do casal mais apaixonado de Hogwarts. Pena que não poderia se dizer isso dos seus amigos.

Kate estava deitada no colo do maroto enquanto ele lhe beijava a face. Pensava que nunca teria uma relação amorosa normal, mas que diria? Lá estava ela.

_Remo, está me fazendo cócegas!_

Ele fingiu que nem escutou e continuou, provocando mais cócegas ainda.

_Remo, para com isso! – ela tentava dizer entre as gargalhadas._

Ele parou e a olhou nos olhos sorrindo. Nunca imaginaria que seria tão feliz. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Merlim parecia estar do seu lado. Lá estava ele.

_Não seja tão dengosa, loirinha. Sei que você não sente cócegas, ninguém sente cócegas dessa maneira... – riu._

_Lógico que sente. Todo mundo sente! – ela se levantou fingindo indignação._

_Eu não sinto – ele sorriu desafiador._

_Veremos, meu caro, veremos._

Após ter dito isso começou a imitar o que Remo fizera com ela nos últimos minutos. Um beijinho ali, outro acolá e lá estava ele quase morrendo de rir, implorando que ela parasse.

_Desculpe interromper os dois pombinhos, mas precisamos roubar o Aluado por um minutinho. – Sirius e Tiago haviam chegado._

Kate os olhou curiosa:

_E posso saber o motivo?_

_Desculpe novamente, mas não. É um segredo secreto do Estado. Importantíssimo mas não pode ser dito. – Tiago respondeu cauteloso._

_E por que não pode ser dito, oras?_

Sirius abriu um sorriso maroto e colocou seu braço no ombro da garota. Depois respondeu quase que num sussurro.

_Acredite, Kate Carter. Se eu lhe contasse teria que matá-la._

Ela apenas riu e se despediu de Remo, ainda gargalhando.

_Ok, espiões. Podem levar o Remo como refém. Tenho que encontrar as garotas de qualquer jeito, mesmo._

_Ah, falando nisso. Você sabe onde a Lily está? – Tiago perguntou curioso._

_Ainda não. Por quê?_

_Não a vi hoje. Parece que ela está me evitando. Quero dizer, já são quase dezesseis horas!_

_Eu pergunto para ela. Mas acho que deve ser só falta de sorte. Já vou indo, até mais garotos. Nos vemos mais tarde Remo!_

_Se eu sobreviver..._

* * *

N/A: O que acharam? Por favor, digam que pelo menos deu pro gasto! O próximo cap sai daqui no máximo duas semanas. Enquanto isso, reviews, ok? Se não fico sem motivação... (cara de cachorro pidão). Quanto a data do Dia dos Namorados, sei que ficou muito fora da época mas é que para encaixar na fic finjamos que o Dia dos Namorados bruxo é em outra data, ok? Espero que entendam.

Bjus;

Patrícia.


	16. Um brinde à traição planejando

Como Perder Um Bruxo Em 10 Dias

N/A: Sei que as desculpas não adiantarão, então... Já estamos no décimo dia, senhoras e senhores! Será a verdade revelada? Alguém desmascarado? Para descobrir, só lendo mesmo. Vamos então aos agradecimentos:

Mari-Buffy: sim, chegou a hora da revelação... ou não? (risada maléfica) A cara do Ti será imperdível mesmo, hehe.

Bi Radcliffe: Neste cap tem o "rolo" do Sirius e da Mik tudo explicado, tudinho. E no próximos mais alguns detalhes também. A demora? A culpa é da inspiração... fugiu.

Flavinha Greeneye: O Pedro não, por Merlim, hehe. Também estou precisando de um maroto... É uma pena que estejam comprometidos, não? E o Tiaguinho está melhorando não?

Belle Potter: Concordo total e cem por cento. Sacanagem sem desculpa! Não sei como consegui ser tão má, hehe.

Anaisa: Obrigada! Os milênios se passaram e o cap está aqui, finalmente. Espero que goste

Cecelixta E. Black: Esse cap está maior, eu juro! O segundo maior até agora, na verdade...

Fanáticamaluket: Aqui esse pequeno segredo será revelado, hehe. Pelo menos parte dele. Te deixei curiosa? Ah, cumpri meu objetivo, hehe!

Dynha Black: Sabia que assim ficarei mais convencida que todos os marotos juntos? Obrigada

Mile – Evans: A cosquinha eu não sei se existe não, hehe, acabei inventando... Tenho sim, é patriciagranger arroba Hotmail ponto com.

Tainah: Obrigada! Sim, o Remo também precisava de alguém... Ele e a Kate são super fofos.

Nath Mansur: Sim, o jantar será uma tremenda confusão... Quem cruel? Eu? Nunca...

Palas: Brigadinha! Espero que goste deste cap

Mahri Wood: Eh, o 16 não veio tão logo assim, hehe. Mas espero que goste!

Nimrodel Telcontar: Alguém que não me culpa, até que enfim! Não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz Que bom que está gostando da fic.

O cap (depois de milênios e milênios)...

* * *

_Um brinde à traição – planejando._

Era difícil o castelo amanhecer com um clima como aquele. Havia um tom de romance no ar que quase se tornava visível. Um cheiro de rosas convidava alguns lábios a se juntarem, algumas mãos a se tocarem e alguns olhares a se encontrarem em quase todas as partes do castelo. Talvez fosse algum feitiço que o diretor colocara antes de amanhecer, talvez fosse impressão ou simplesmente talvez estivesse mesmo apaixonada. Amor. Isso era o que complicava tudo. Se não estivesse se sentindo daquela maneira poderia terminar com tudo aquilo sem se sentir culpada. Estava quase desistindo de fazer com que Potter terminasse com ela. Ele parecia realmente apaixonado, vivo... E ela não queria acabar com aquilo.

Ainda não tinha levantado da cama, nem se quer abrira os olhos. Se ficasse ali, fingindo que dormia, talvez pudesse escapar das obrigações, da Blake e daquela matéria estúpida! Tudo que estava com vontade de fazer naquele momento era ser outra pessoa. Mas isso não era possível, infelizmente.

Pensava que se sentiria triste no Dia dos Namorados se estivesse sozinha. Não estando no relacionamento mais perfeito que já tivera. Se a vida não era justa? Não estava com dignidade suficiente para responder.

Tomou coragem e se levantou da cama. O corpo todo estava dolorido, mas não se importou muito com isso. Suas amigas ainda estavam dormindo, ou pelo menos, aparentavam. Foi em direção ao banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Olheiras. Olheiras roxas e gigantescas. Pronunciou um feitiço rápido e elas sumiram sem deixar rastro. Tornou a se olhar novamente. Por que não podia mudar de rosto e desaparecer, arranjar uma nova identidade e se mudar para o Caribe? Ok, estava com vergonha de si mesma... ela não podia ser fraca, de jeito nenhum, não era assim que tinha sido educada, não era isso que queria ser... Tinha que ser forte e agüentar as conseqüências. A escolha tinha sido dela.

* * *

Feriado, portanto nada de aula. Não era por isso que Tiago estava animado. Ok, era por isso também, mas tinha outro motivo. Era hoje que descobriria se a ruivinha estava mesmo apaixonada por ele. Era hoje que seria declarado que ele era o novo capitão do time de quadribol grifinoriano. Era hoje que, embora ele não quisesse admitir, veria o quão cafajeste podia ser. Talvez chegasse ao seu limite.

Ele não tinha dormido a noite inteira, pois ficara preparando a poção. Sirius estava encarregado da bebida e da comida, Remo da organização geral. Afinal, era ele que entendia dessas coisas. Ainda não tinham contado nada a Remo sobre a aposta e a poção e se tudo corresse como o planejado, pretendiam nunca contar.

Quando viu que a poção já se tornara consistente e incolor, pegou um frasco e a despejou nele. Guardou no bolso do casaco e guardou o caldeirão no armário. Trancou rapidamente ao perceber que alguém estava abrindo a porta.

- O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora da manhã, Pontas?

- Eu é que pergunto, Aluado, duvido que tenha uma explicação plausível. – respondeu apertando o frasco no casaco. Remo não podia ver a poção de maneira alguma. Se não, o plano iria buraco a baixo.

- Acho que ainda sou o monitor-chefe por aqui – ele riu meio desconfiado – Você não estava no dormitório, nem o Sirius, nem o Pedro... Então decidi que faria a ronda diurna, já que temos o jantar à noite. E você, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, sabe como é, estou te ajudando na ronda e nas últimas horas não vi ninguém fazendo nada de errado. Não há com que se preocupar.

- Ok, desisto. Se não quer me contar a verdade, tudo bem, mas não precisa vir com uma mentira amadora. – olhou no relógio – Ah, caramba, está na hora, tenho que ir. Nos vemos depois.

Viu o amigo sair correndo da sala. Agora ficara curioso... Que compromisso era esse, tão importante? Balançou a cabeça, aquilo não era do seu interesse. Desde quando se tornara tão curioso assim?

* * *

Mik estava andando pelos jardins naquela manhã. Logo ao acordar percebera que precisava de algum tempo sozinha. Colocar as idéias em ordem, algo do tipo. Os nervos à flor da pele lhe impediam de raciocinar e a falta de coragem não lhe ajudava em nada, principalmente em relação ao fato de querer contar com suas amigas. Como elas poderiam ajudá-la se não era capaz de contar a elas o que acontecera antes de ontem?

Sentou-se à frente do velho carvalho e decidida a começar um novo passatempo, iniciou a contagem de folhas caídas ao seu redor. Pretendia, com isso, esquecer por um momento toda a situação em que se encontrava. Em todos os seus dezessete anos de vida nada a tinha atormentado tanto assim. Bem que Lil dissera que ela se arrependeria uma hora ou outra de tanto se envolver com garotos. Especialmente com garotos como Sirius Black.

- O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo, Mik?

Era Kate quem tinha acabado de se sentar ao seu lado.

- Você sabe, esfriando a cabeça.

- Entendo.

Mik olhou a amiga e sentiu que necessitava de contar a ela o que tinha acontecido. Não agüentaria carregar aquilo nas costas sozinha, precisava compartilhar com alguém.

- Kate, tem algo que eu preciso te contar.

A loira pegou algumas folhas secas na mão e ainda as analisando disse:

- Tem algo a ver com o Black?

- Sim, tem Sirius no meio. Sirius até demais para o meu gosto.

Kate baixou os olhos e balançou a cabeça levemente em sinal positivo, mostrando que a amiga poderia continuar a falar.

- Antes de ontem à noite. Ele disse algo que me deixou realmente desconcertada. – ela respirou profundamente – Ele disse que me amava. E, bem, soou muito convincente.

- Ele pode ter dito a verdade, Michelle, as pessoas mudam.

- É, as pessoas mudam.

- Mas não é só isso que tem para me contar, não é?

- Não, Kate, não é só isso.

- Então?

- Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu depois disso. Acho que não estava em são consciência, na verdade, não ando sã nos últimos dez dias.

- Somos duas.

- Pois eu disse que o amava também, acho. Não sei porque disse isso.

- Acho que não é bem assim. Você não deve saber como se permitiu dizer isso.

A morena olhou a amiga com uma expressão incrédula. Como ela poderia saber de tudo aquilo? Será que era tão transparente assim?

- Talvez. Depois eu não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu. Não sei o motivo, simplesmente não me lembro de nada.

- Estranho.

- É, bastante.

Já tinha chegado até ali. Teria que tomar coragem e acabar de contar. Não poderia amarelar naquele momento.

- Sabe que eu não passei a noite no dormitório, naquele dia, não sabe?

- Sim, eu havia notado.

- Tudo o que sei é que acordei ao lado de Sirius Black na manhã de quarta-feira. Estava deitada e abraçada a ele.

- E acha que é possível que tenha dormido com ele, não apenas no sentido literal?

- É o que me vêem perturbando nos últimos dias.

- Ele estava vestido?

- Apenas com as calças sociais.

Kate fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando se concentrar.

- E você?

Summers começou a chorar descontroladamente. A possível idéia de que talvez tivesse dormido com Sirius, sendo essa a sua primeira vez, e nem se lembrado disso, era algo que a deixava da pior maneira possível.

- Estava com a camisa dele.

- Apenas com a camisa dele?

- E a roupa intima.

As duas se silenciaram por um minuto. Um minuto que parecera uma eternidade. Tudo indicava que tinham dormido juntos, não apenas no sentido literal da expressão.

- E como ele reagiu de manhã, quando acordou?

- Não esperei ele acordar. Fiquei tão assustada que me vesti e saí correndo dali.

- Mas e depois, com o decorrer do dia, como ele reagiu?

- Eu não sei. Sempre que sentia que ele estava perto eu me escondia ou fugia. Não queria me encontrar com ele de maneira alguma, e de fato, não o encontrei até agora.

- Mas não passou por sua cabeça que talvez seria melhor perguntar a ele se algo aconteceu?

- E de onde eu tiraria coragem, Kate? O que eu diria a ele? "Nós alcançamos a terceira base ontem, Sirius? É que eu não me lembro de nada". É isso que eu teria que perguntar a ele?

Kate percebeu que fora besteira falar aquilo.

- Desculpe-me, Mik, mas eu não sei o que podemos fazer.

- Nem eu, Kate, nem eu.

* * *

Sirius estava tomando um banho. Tentava se concentrar na água caindo em sua cabeça e em nada mais. Não sabia como entregaria o convite para o jantar para sua garota. Se é que poderia chamá-la assim. Repensando os últimos dez dias, nada tinha saído como ele havia planejado. Absolutamente nada. Na verdade, o feitiço parecia ter se virado contra o feiticeiro.

- Vai demorar ainda? – ouviu o rato perguntar do dormitório.

- Cala a boca, Rabicho. Ficarei aqui o quanto quiser.

O rato não falara mais nada. Ficara quieto. Assim era melhor.

De repente, a água morna que estava caindo foi substituída por uma água extremamente gelada.

- Rabicho, você vai morrer! – foi tudo o que disse antes de se enrolar na toalha e sair correndo atrás do Pedroca.

* * *

Lily estava olhando o mural de recados no primeiro andar. Não era só ela, uma boa parte dos alunos também estava. Parecia que o diretor decidira eliminar as aulas daquele dia. Isso era mesmo irônico. Justo no dia em que ela mais queria ter aulas, para poder evitar conversar com o seu namorado, não teria aulas. Estava mesmo numa saia justa.

- Olhando os recados?

Era Tiago a abraçando por trás.

- Sim, viu que não teremos aula hoje?

- Vi. É ótimo, não? – ele sorriu, beijando seu pescoço de leve – Poderemos passar o dia dos namorados inteiro juntinhos.

- É, é ótimo.

O garoto pegou uma rosa na mão e a prendeu nos cabelos dela.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Lil!

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Ti!

* * *

- Kate, tem algum compromisso para hoje à noite?

Kate, deitada no colo de Remo, respondeu sorrindo:

- Acho que terei que sair com o meu namorado.

- Ouvi falar que ele é o cara mais sortudo de todo o mundo, é verdade?

- Deve ser, afinal, além de ser perfeito, namora a garota mais linda, inteligente e bem-humorada de todo o castelo.

Os dois riram da encenação. Estavam daquele jeito a horas.

- Mas, continuando, o que acha de um jantar à seis hoje à noite?

- Eu e mais cinco namorados?

Remo ainda encenando fez um sinal, como se dissesse "é óbvio".

- Depende. São bonitos?

- Ah, Kate, só um deles. Sabe como são as coisas. – sua expressão agora bastante parecida com a de seus amigos – Achar alguém tão bonito quanto o papai aqui é difícil.

A garota lhe atirou uma almofada.

- Deixe de ser convencido.

- Invejosa – ele imitou o que aparentava ser uma garota extremamente esnobe.

Ela riu. Remo realmente era um amor de pessoa.

- Eu aceito...

- Aceita o que, senhorita Carter?

Era Mik que entrara com Lílian e Tiago.

- Um jantar à seis.

Tiago parecia ter se lembrado repentinamente de algo de extrema importância. Passara a noite planejando tudo aquilo e quase que esquecera do principal: convidar sua namorada.

Antes que o garoto pudesse formular o convite, Sirius descia apenas com a toalha enrolada abaixo da cintura, correndo atrás de Rabicho.

- Se eu não te conhecesse bem Sirius, diria que você mudou de lado. – fora a tentativa da morena iniciar uma conversa.

Ele parou. Lembrara que não estava mais no dormitório. E que, só estava usando uma toalha.

- Mik, querida, sabe que eu não mudei de lado. Trocar-te pelo Pedro? Nunca!

- Então ainda tem bom-gosto.

Ele sorriu. Era bom ver que ela não estava o evitando. Pensava que a tinha perdido. Ele pretendia namorá-la. Faria o pedido à noite. Logo após saber se ela gostava dele. Se ela verdadeiramente gostava dele.

- Então poderia me recompensar, não? – ele foi se aproximando da garota.

- Sirius! Distância de pelo menos um metro.

- Ah, não me venha com essa. Depois de mais de uma semana nós retrocedemos a esse ponto?

Ela apenas apontou para baixo, sorrindo.

- Eu não quero avançar tanto assim em uma semana.

Deu-se conta pela segunda vez que estava apenas de toalha no salão comunal da grifinória. Mas não entendera o "avançar já" que ela usara. Será que não se lembrava de nada? Será que nada acontecera?

- Desculpa, eu não tinha percebido.

- Sem problemas. Mas o que tem em mente?

Ao ver o sorriso malicioso que ele fez, somente para provocá-la, decidiu completar a frase.

- Você sabe, para a recompensa. Pelo seu bom-gosto, lembra-se? Sirius, não faça essa cara. Não pense besteiras, por Merlim!

- Já deve estar sabendo do jantar à seis.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- Então, como fui eu quem planejou...

Foi interrompido por Remo e Tiago que disseram que ela não tinha planejado coisa nenhuma.

- Corrigindo, que eles planejaram um pouco juntamente comigo...

Foi interrompido novamente. Todos contendo o riso da situação.

- Tá bom, que seja. Não importa quem planejou. – ele fuzilou seus amigos com o olhar – Mas eu tenho o dever de te convidar para ser meu par, entende?

- E eu, por acaso, tenho o dever de aceitar? – ela sorriu, era bom estar conversando normalmente com ele.

- Não, o direito, apenas. – disse cruzando os dedos.

- Então isso significa que eu posso dizer não?

Black se desiludiu por um momento. Então ela, depois de todo o esforço que tivera, iria recusar sua proposta? Aquilo não estava certo. Mas, usando o cérebro, ele pensou, ela poderia apenas estar brincando. "Típico".

- Poder, pode. Apesar de ser um gigantesco desperdício. – apontou para si mesmo – Olha o quanto eu sou irresistível!

- Certo, senhor narcisista. Eu topo.

Esqueceu-se do fator mínima toalha e a abraçou. Sabia que ela gostava dele. É lógico.

- Sirius?

- O quê?

- Você ainda está de toalha.

- Já quer que eu tire?

Ela corou, respondendo que ele sabia muito bem que não.

- Estava apenas brincando, Mik querida. – a beijou de leve nos lábios e aprofundou quando viu que fora correspondido.

A ruiva, que até agora estivera quieta observando a cena, virou-se para o moreno e com cara de coitadinha lhe perguntou:

- E eu, não vou ser convidada?

- Ah, Li, não precisa. – ele tentava consertar sua crise de amnésia – Você já é de casa.

- Engraçadinho.

* * *

A noite já chegara. E com ela as preocupações. As arrumações de ultima hora. A duvida de qual roupa usar. A crise de "isso não vai dar certo, blá, blá, blá...", etc. As garotas tinham planejado subirem mais cedo, tendo assim cerca de três horas para se aprontarem. Os meninos, esses decidiram que seria melhor arrumar o local primeiro, se certificar dos comes e bebes e então, só depois, se aprontar. Restaram apenas quarenta minutos. Não parecia o suficiente.

- E o que eu vou fazer? Não vou participar do jantar! – Pedroca reclamava enquanto acabava com o quinto pacote de doces do dia.

- Oras, eu não sei, Rabicho. – Tiago gritou enquanto procurava a sua cueca da sorte. – Ei, alguém viu a minha cueca da sorte?

- Não. Caramba! Onde estão meus sapatos?

- E eu que sei, Sirius? Eu quero é a minha cueca! Remo você viu ela?

O garoto de cabelos castanhos riu abertamente da cara do outro.

- Por acaso, não está usando ela?

Tiago olhou para baixo. Ele estava com a sua cueca da sorte. Como não tinha percebido?

- Ah, calem a boca e me ajudem com a busca dos meus sapatos!

- Estamos ocupados, se não percebeu. Por que não ajuda ele, Pedro?

- Estou ocupado.

- Você está é se empanturrando, isso sim. Vá ajudá-lo, exercício físico faz bem pra saúde, sabia?

Pedro resmungou algo inaudível e pegou um par de sapatos em cima da cama de Black.

- Seus sapatos, cara! Só podem estar cegos. Primeiro é o Pontas com a cueca da sorte, depois o Almofadinhas com os sapatos, só falta o Aluado.

- Na verdade, eu preciso achar minha gravata. Esta aqui na minha cama não é a minha.

- Ei, essa é a minha gravata! – Tiago gritou – Mas se essa é a minha gravata, de quem é essa que estou usando?

- É a minha, oras! – Remo gritou puxando a gravata de uma só vez.

- Caras, não quero apressar vocês, nem nada. – Pedroca dizia entre uma bala e outra. – Mas faltam só dez minutos.

- O quê? – os outros três ficaram desesperados.

* * *

- Onde será que os meninos estão? – Mik olhava o relógio – Já são oito e meia.

Sentaram-se no sofá para esperar. Eles estavam atrasados. Super atrasados.

- Lil, esqueci de te perguntar.

- De perguntar o que, Kate?

- Já estamos no décimo dia. E até agora você está namorando o Potter. Vai terminar com ele no jantar?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente. Tinha decidido que não terminaria com o garoto. Descobrira estar verdadeiramente apaixonada por ele. Faria a matéria, mas de um jeito diferente. Decidira não estragar o relacionamento. Foi isso o que explicou às amigas.

Pararam de discutir o assunto quando os garotos chegaram. Tinha chegado a hora.

* * *

N/A: Não me matem! Sei que eu fui muito cruel em terminar nessa parte, mas o lado maligno falou mais alto. Eu planejava contar o jantar neste cap, mas não saiu como o planejado... Mas vejam pelo lado bom: teve o Sirius apenas de toalha correndo pelo salão comunal da grifinória! Isso é uma coisa que não se vê todo dia, certo? Ah, outra coisa. Sim, eu e minhas propagandas básicas (lembrem-se que a propaganda é a alma do negócio). "Razão & Sensibilidade", uma fic em que a Lily volta cerca de 130 anos no tempo e bem, tem que lidar com o James cavalheiro, e uma pequena irmã extremamente tagarela. "Extra!Extra!Crise de Identidade", uma fic na qual os marotos ainda não são os marotos, eram apenas um grupinho normal de quatro garotos e decidem se tornar famosos na escola, tudo isso contado pelo ponto de vista de uma garota chamada Jamie, que todo mundo pensa ser um garoto. Só isso.

Bjus;

Patricia.


End file.
